Bittersweet
by Bels137
Summary: Sungkyu lahir! Bagaimana kehidupan setelah malaikat itu hadir ditengah Kyumin? Bagaimana pula cerita tentang masa-masa Sungmin mengandung dan Kyuhyun mengidam? KYUMIN FANFICT! Read and Reviews;D
1. Chapter 1

**BITTERSWEET**

**(Sequel of Daydream)  
**

**Cast:  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun  
**

**Lee Sungmin  
**

**Other cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

"Uwooooohhhhh"

Sungmin merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar saat kakinya menginjak Seoul lagi. Empat hari berada di Jeju membuat dia menjadi rindu dengan kota tempat segala aktivitasnya berjalan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan sang 'istri' seperti anak kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirang Sungmin, membuat pipi sang empunya memerah karna malu.

"Kau ini. Kita hanya pergi selama lima hari, bukannya lima tahun." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk menuju pintu keluar airport.

"Tidak ada yang menjemput kita, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada di taksi yang mengantarkan mereka menuju dorm.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "mereka bilang mereka ada jadwal hari ini. Begitu juga manager _Hyung_, dia harus menemani Siwon _Hyung_. Orangtua kita juga sedang di luar kota semua."

Bibir kecil itu membentuk huruf o saat sang 'suami' menjawab pertanyaannya. Hening menyelimuti taksi itu selama 3 menit, sebelum tangan kecil dari Sungmin mulai bergerak mencari kehangatan dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau Sungmin sedang ingin bermanja-manja hanya tersenyum kecil. Hah, bersyukurlah mereka menggunakan atribut penyamaran dengan sempurna. Sungmin menggunakan wig berambut pendek agar menyembunyikan 'aneh'nya hubungan mereka. Masker dan topi pun bertengger di wajah dan kepala mereka.

Kyuhyun menggerakan kepalanya dengan pelan untuk mengecup kening Sungmin. Ciuman lembut untuk menyatakan betapa bahagianya dia sekarang. Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, mereka benar-benar bahagia sekarang ini.

.

Cklek.

"SELAMAT DATANG KYUMIN!"

"Ha?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat mereka baru saja membuka pintu apartment lantai 11. Seluruh anggota Super Junior, orangtua mereka, Sungjin & Ahra, serta manager _Hyung_ berdiri berdesak-desakan di depan pintu dorm menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Apa kalian lelah? Mari masuk." Nyonya Cho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar orang-orang itu membuka jalan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah yang sudah di sulap menjadi ruang pesta. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sadar dari keterkejutan mereka, kini mereka sedang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang penasaran atas cerita malam pertama mereka.

"Kyu, bagaimana malam pertamamu, ha?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua, Donghae, Kangin, dan juga Yesung sedang duduk melingkar di dekat meja minuman. Berpisah dari orang-orang yang sedang mengerubuti Sungmin.

"_Pabbo_. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _Hyung _sering melakukannya, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya malam pertama?" Donghae melemparkan deathglare pada Eunhyuk. Membuat Kangin, Yesung, maupun Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, tapi aku penasaran, Kyu. Bagaimana rasanya 'itu' saat dia sudah menjadi pasanganmu?" kini Kangin yang menanyakan hal itu. Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Memandang satu-satu _Hyung_nya yang berwajah penasaran dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Kalian semua ingin tahu, _Hyungdeul_?"

Serempak, mereka berempat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Rasanya….." Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "sangat nikmat!"

"WOOOOOOW!"

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kangin, dan Yesung berseru mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Rasa iri menyeruak ke dalam perasaan mereka. Entah mereka ingin cepat menyusul Kyuhyun atau iri karna Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin-_-

"Lalu, apa kau ingin cepat punya anak, Kyu?" tanya Kangin, membuat keempat _namja _itu berhenti tersenyum dan menatap heran padanya.

Merasa ditatap heran oleh _Hyung_ dan para _dongsaeng_nya, Kangin mulai merasa risih, "hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku yakin akan ada _namja _yang akan bisa hamil nantinya."

Kyuhyun memikirkan perkataan Kangin. Benar, dia pernah membaca suatu artikel yang membahas kalau ada _namja _yang bisa hamil. Entah karna kesalahan biologis atau karna takdir Tuhan. Tapi Kyuhyun berharap kalau Sungmin bisa hamil. Bisa mengandung anak yang kelak akan menjadi penerus marga Cho nanti, bisa melahirkan anak yang kelak akan menjadi kesempurnaan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

PLUK

Eunhyuk menepuk kening Kyuhyun saat melihat _dongsaeng_ musuhnya tersebut bengong. "Jangan berpikir yang enak-enaknya dulu kalau Sungmin _Hyung_ hamil. Pikirkanlah, dia itu _namja _yang terkenal. Bagaimana bisa harga dirinya dipertaruhkan bila dia mengandung seperti _yeoja_?"

PLETAK

Kini Yesung yang melempar sumpit ke kepala Eunhyuk, "jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau bicara seakan kau baru mengenal Sungmin kemarin!"

Eunhyuk diam saat Yesung membentaknya, membuat Kyuhyun Donghae Kangin ikut diam. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ketiga _namja _itu saja yang kaget, perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada di ruang tengah itu ikut terarah ke Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Siwon menghampiri Yesung setelah menaruh gelas winenya di atas meja. Yesung yang merasa bersalah karna sudah melempar Eunhyuk dengan sumpit dan suaranya juga yang sudah membuat penasaran seluruh orang itu hanya mampu menggeleng.

"Aku dengar kau berteriak namaku, _Hyung_? Memang ada apa?" Sungmin ikut bertanya dan menghampiri suaminya yang juga berada di sebelah Yesung.

"Tidak ada, _chagi_. Yesung _Hyung _tadi hanya bercanda dengan Eunhyukkie." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya menarik Sungmin menuju kedua orangtuanya yang ikutan memperhatikan tragedy Yesung.

"Tsk. Makanya kau kalau bicara dipikir dulu, Hyukkie-ah." Kangin merangkul Eunhyuk dan mengacak-acak rambut _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"_Hyung _juga, jangan mudah kesal seperti itu." kini Donghae yang merangkul Yesung dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan Ryeowook dan Shindong yang sedang makan bersama Nyonya Lee.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin malam. Pesta penyambutan kembali pasangan Kyuhyun-Sungmin sudah selesai sedari sore tadi. Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beserta saudara mereka juga sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Donghae, Leeteuk, dan Shindong juga sudah kembali ke lantai 12. Sedangkan Kangin pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari Apartment.

Semua orang yang ada di dorm lantai 11 itu sudah terlelap karena lelah. Melepaskan kepenatan seharian untuk berbaring dan menemui mimpi.

Terkecuali _namja _yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Kyuhyun.

_Namja _itu berpura-pura tidur saat sang 'istri' menyuruhnya tidur. Setelah memastikan kalau Sungmin sudah terlelap dipelukannya, dia baru melepaskan perlahan pelukan Sungmin untuk termenung di balkon kamarnya.

Dia berdiri di dekat pagar. Membiarkan angina menerpa wajahnya yang putih pucat tanpa makeup. Déjà vu. Kyuhyun merasakan déjà vu. Dulu, setahun yang lalu dia berdiri di sini saat sore hari. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa Sungmin. Berdiri tegap dengan hati yang rapuh.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Walaupun Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat pagar dengan kakinya yang berdiri tegap, namun ada Sungmin di dekatnya. Di dalam kamar di belakangnya, ada Sungmin yang sedang terlelap. Sungmin yang kini sudah sah menjadi pasangan hidupnya sampai mati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat hari-hari singkat bulan madunya di pulau Jeju bersama Sungmin. Ingatannya juga terlontar ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih menjalani kenangan tak bernama bersama kekasihnya tersebut.

DEG

Tiba-tiba matanya yang tadi berbinar menjadi kosong seketika. Dia mengingat pembicaraan bersama _Hyungdeul_nya. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin hamil?

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak bila dia sangat ingin Sungmin-nya bisa hamil. Dia akan merasa menjadi lelaki sempurna bila bisa mendengar suara bayi ditengah keluarga kecilnya. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin nanti.

Sungmin _namja_. _Namja _asli yang tentu mempunyai harga diri. Untuk dibilang cantik saja, terkadang Sungmin masih mengerutkan wajahnya. Bagaimana bila dia hamil seperti layaknya _yeoja_? Kyuhyun takut Sungmin akan depresi.

Belum lagi bila Sungmin hamil akan ada perbedaan didiri Sungmin yang tidak mungkin luput dari pikiran netizen. Oh, Kyuhyun tidak mau egois untuk memikirkan keinginannya sendiri.

"Hooaaahmm."

Bibir tebal itu dengan sendirinya menguap, tanda dia sudah lelah berpikir keras. Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan melihat Sungmin yang menggeliat di balik selimut mereka berdua.

Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang, memperhatikan wajah _Hyung_ sekaligus 'istri'nya yang tertidur layaknya bayi. Jemarinya terulur untuk menyingkap poni pirang yang menutup katupan mata _namja _kelinci itu.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan kening Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan. Jemarinya juga ikut mengelus-elus pipi Sungmin.

"_Saranghae.._ _Jeongmal saranghae _Cho Sungmin."

* * *

Tiga minggu kemudian..

"YAAAAKKKK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Suara menggelegar berkumandang di seluruh pelosok Apartment lantai 11. Eunhyuk, sang pelaku teriakan, sedang berdiri di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan KYUMIN. Tangan kanannya berkacak pinggang, sedangkan tangan satunya membawa tumpukan, errr… bulu?

CKLEK.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie-ah?" Sungmin membuka pintu karna terganggu oleh suara Eunhyuk. Dia masih memakai one-piece dress piyama berwarna pinknya.

"_Hyuuuuuung, _lihatlah ini~" Eunhyuk mengangkat tumpukan bulu yang ada di tangannya dan didekatkannya pada Sungmin yang masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut. Dahi _namja _kelinci itu mengernyit, masih mencerna apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"YAAA! CHO SUNGMIN _Hyunggggg_! Kyuhyun merusak bulu choco!"

Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal karna Sungmin belum mengerti juga apa yang terjadi. Bibirnya dimajukan semaju-majunya yang dia mampu. Sungmin bukannya prihatin atas apa yang terjadi pada teman cacao, dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha,"

"_HYUNG_!"

"Ah, _arra_…" Sungmin berdehem kecil untuk mengontrol ketawanya, "lalu kenapa bisa begitu?"

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya dan berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyumin, "aku ingin memasukkan bulu-bulu ini ke dalam mulutnya! Aku tahu dia kalau tidur pasti membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar kan?!"

Sungmin yang di dorong pelan oleh Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun nanti. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang, di sebelah Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap dan yah, mulutnya terbuka. Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil sebelum memasukkan satu persatu bulu choco ke dalam mulut _magnae _itu.

Satu detik. Kyuhyun mengecap-ngecap merasakan sesuatu aneh di mulutnya.

Dua detik. Dahinya mengernyit heran.

Tiga detik. Perlahan, matanya terbuka.

Empat detik… "HWAAAAAA!"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, begitu juga Eunhyuk yang memegang perutnya karna tidak tahan tertawa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU, _HYUNG_?! APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN KE DALAM MULUTKU?! DAN MANA ISTRIKU?!" Kyuhyun melempar segala sesuatu yang berada di sampingnya ke arah Eunhyuk yang sudah tiduran di lantai karna saking gelinya dia tertawa.

"Itu… Itu bulu choco yang kau cukur!" Eunhyuk berdiri dari tidurannya dan langsung balik melempar bantal yang tadi sempat di lempar Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau cukur bulu choco?!"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam sebelum dia tidur. Ya, dia memang mencukur habis bulu anjing kesayangan _Hyung_nya itu saat tanpa berdosa anjing itu berjalan di hadapannya waktu dia ingin mengambil minum di kulkas.

"Kyu, kau membuat choco menjadi jelek." Sungmin yang sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun segera merapikan rambut suaminya tersebut yang masih acak-acakan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke hadapan Sungmin dan tersenyum, Sungmin pun membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Melupakan sebentar kalau di hadapan mereka berdua ada seorang _namja _kurus yang sedang berkacak pinggang menahan kesal.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jawab aku, Choooo."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menoleh kembali ke Eunhyuk, "entahlah. Hanya saja aku hanya menginginkan untuk melihat choco botak."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak bersalah. Eunhyuk yang merasa sia-sia, akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar. Sungmin segera berdiri menuju lemari di kamarnya untuk menyusun baju yang akan dia dan Kyuhyun pakai hari ini.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tempat suaminya masih duduk mengumpulkan nyawa.

Kyuhyun sempat berpikir sebelum dia tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya, "aku ingin bubur kacang merah tapi berwarna biru."

Sungmin segera menoleh ke belakang dan mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, dihampirinya Kyu. Tangan kecilnya menangkup kedua pipi yang mulai berisi itu, "kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan seraya menutup mata, merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin makan itu saja."

Tangan Sungmin memeriksa dahi kekasihnya tersebut, takut-takut kalau Kyuhyun sedang demam. "Kyu, kau sedang ngidam ya?"

"_Mwo_?!" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ya! Aku tidak hamil! Yasudah, aku makan roti saja!"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bingung atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa anak itu?"

* * *

Seluruh anggota Super Junior sudah berada di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan yang baru saja di buat oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Siwon dan Kangin yang semalam menginap di dorm lantai 12 pun ikut sarapan bersama.

"Kyu, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi enggan untuk tersenyum walau Shindong sudah melawak.

"_Ani_." Jawaban singkat dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang menyadari kalau Kyuhyun kesal karna keinginannya malah dianggap ngidam oleh dia, segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk disebelah suaminya tersebut dan jemari kecilnya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dari bawah meja.

"Makanlah, Kyu." Sungmin menyendokkan makanan ke piring Kyuhyun, namun bukannya di terima, Kyuhyun malah menepis piring itu dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin makan, Min."

Semua pasang mata yang ada di meja makan itu segera menoleh ke Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, merasa di lihat oleh berbagai pertanyaan dari sahabat-sahabatnya, Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau sakit, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk yang terkenal memang perhatian kepada para _dongsaeng_nya.

Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, nanti ak- Hmmpffttth..." belum selesai kalimat yang keluar dari Sungmin, _namja _manis itu segera menutup mulutnya. Berlari kecil menuju wastafel yang ada di dapur.

"HOEEEKKK!"

Kyuhyun dan kedelapan _hyung_nya refleks melihat ke arah dapur, dimana Sungmin sepertinya berusaha keras mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang belum sempat terisi apapun. Acara sarapan itu tertunda karna mereka semua langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyunpun segera mengurut tengkuk Sungmin.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, didekatnya wajahnya pada Sungmin yang masih mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Namun yang keluar hanya cairan bening.

Sungmin menggeleng, "aku mual, K- Hoeekkkk!"

"Cepat ambil air hangat, Hae-ah!" Yesung menyuruh Donghae yang berada di sampingnya untuk mengambil air hangat.

Setelah memastikan kalau sudah tidak mual lagi, Sungmin segera dibawa ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Minumlah, _Hyung_." Donghae menyodorkan gelas berisi air hangat untuk membantu menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin menerima setelah melempar senyum kecilnya untuk _dongsaeng_ terdekatnya itu.

"Sudah merasa baikan, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Kangin sambil merapikan poni blondenya Sungmin yang menutupi mata _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut. Kyuhyun yang merasa sebentar lagi akan ada KangMin moment, segera duduk disamping Sungmin dan menarik tubuh istrinya tersebut agar segera mendekat ke arahnya.

"Cih, tidak usah begitu juga kali, Kyu. Aku juga tahu kalau Sungmin milikmu." Kangin memukul pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun. _Namja _pecinta starcraft itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"_Hyung_, ini aku buatkan bubur. Aku tahu kau pasti masuk angin, _Hyung_." Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin dan segera duduk dihadapan _Hyung _kesayangannya tersebut, bersiap menyuapi Sungmin dengan bubur buatannya sebelum,

"Ah, biar aku saja, Wookie-ah. _Gomawo _sudah memperhatikan istriku." Kyuhyun tersenyum sok manis dan mengambil piring yang ada di tangan Ryeowook. _Jangan sampai ada KangMin, MinWook, dan bla-blaMin yang lain, _pikirnya.

Satu persatu personil Super Junior meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di kamar mereka berdua. Kyuhyun masih mencoba agar Sungmin mau menelan bubur buatan Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, _yeobo_. Aku akan bilang pada manager _Hyung _agar membebaskanmu dari jadwal hari ini." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil menaruh kembali mangkuk bubur di meja nakas di sebelah mereka.

"Tidak usah, Kyu. Sore nanti juga aku pasti sudah sembuh." Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengerti kalau Sungmin akan susah kalau disuruh istirahat dan meninggalkan kerjaannya. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk berbaring, menutupi tubuh Sungmin sebatas dada dengan selimut berwarna pink.

"Tidurlah, aku ingin melanjutkan sarapan bersama _Hyungdeul_." Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai memenjamkan matanya.

Setelah mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut. Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar kamar dan menutup pintu.

.

"Sungmin _Hyung _sudah tidur, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun sudah kembali duduk di meja makan.

"_Ne_, dia sudah kembali tidur. Ah, kenapa ya dia?" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan kali, Kyu." Ucap Shindong seraya menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi ini sudah minggu ke-dua dia muntah-muntah seperti itu, _Hyung_." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagunya dengan satun tangan.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Leeteuk yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin…. Hamil!"

Refleks, semua anggota Super Junior menoleh ke Eunhyuk.

"Ha-hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata. Walaupun dia senang kalau istrinya bisa hamil, tapi ini terlalu cepat.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan cepat, "_ne_, hamil. Wajar bukan kalau sepasang suami-istri yang sudah melakukan 'itu', hey, kau sudah melakukannya kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, "kau kira aku dapat menahannya, hah?"

"Nah, kalau begitu, mungkin Sungmin _Hyung _sedang hamil~" Ryeowook mengangguk setuju dan mulai berhigh five ria dengan Eunhyuk. Member yang lain terlihat masih berpikir untuk setuju, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai kosong pandangannya.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Tapi, Sungmin kan _namja_.." ujar Kangin sambil merapikan rambutnya yang basah karna berkeringat. Donghae dan Yesung pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku pernah baca diartikel, dan mereka bilang ada kemungkinan _namja _bisa mengandung." Tutur Leeteuk membuat Kangin melempar _deathglare_ kepada _hyung _kesayangannya tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kita periksa saja supaya memastikan?" tanya Shindong, menjadi pencerah dari perbedaan pendapat di meja makan ini.

"Ah, benar kata Shindongie. Bagaimana, Kyu?" Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, namun _namja _itu tidak menyahut. Pandangan Kyuhyun masih kosong mengarah pada susu coklat buatan Sungmin sebelum istrinya tersebut muntah-muntah.

"Kyu?" Kini Yesung mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya agar Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap satu persatu _Hyungdeul_nya yang sedang menatap penuh tanya ke dirinya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak mau kalau Sungmin _Hyung _hamil?" tanya Ryeowook, matanya menatap tajam ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "bagaimana mungkin aku menolak anak dari Sungmin _Hyung_?"

"Jadi, _Hyung _panggilkan dokter ya?" tanya Leeteuk seraya menunjukkan iPhone miliknya yang disambut anggukan penuh senyum oleh Kyuhyun.

* * *

Sungmin menatap penuh tanya pada Dokter yang sudah agak berumur yang berada dihadapannya. Dia disuruh membuka sebagian kaosnya, stetoskop dingin mengenai bagian-bagian perutnya. Setelah pemeriksaan, dia hanya melihat senyum kecil tertera diwajah dokter langganan Super Junior tersebut.

"Sungmin tidak apa-apa kan, Dok?" Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tempat berdirinya dengan sang dokter yang masih sibuk memasukkan stetoskop ke dalam tasnya. Sang dokter tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Leeteuk dan Donghae yang juga berada di kamar Kyumin pun ikut heran dengan sikap sang dokter.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa wajahmu sangat khawatir begitu?" tanya sang dokter, mencoba mencairkan suasana karna keempat _namja _yang berada dihadapannya terlihat cemas.

"Ah? Aku patut khawatir bukan kalau 'istri' ku sedang sakit?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dan menatap malas kepada sang dokter yang menurutnya hanya membuatnya penasaran.

"Sakit? Istrimu tidak sakit, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tuhan hanya menitipkan satu nyawa lagi didirinya sekarang."

Hening.

Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, maupun Sungmin mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban Dokter. Tunggu, itu sebenarnya pernyataan yang mudah dicerna. Hanya saja, mereka..tidak percaya?

"M-maksudnya, Dok?" bisik Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak kencang menunggu jawaban dari sang Dokter.

"Kurang dari delapan bulan, kau sudah menjadi seorang _Appa_, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"_JINJJA_?!" Kyuhyun memeluk sang Dokter dan membawanya berputar-putar di dalam pelukannya. Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Sungmin yang melihat adegan itu menaikkan satu alisnya dan membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Err… Sepertinya Sungmin _Hyung _yang seharusnya kau peluk, Kyu." Donghae menoel-noel bahu Kyuhyun agar _namja _pembenci sayuran itu tersadar.

"Wuaaah, kenapa aku memeluk Dokter Bae? Woaaaah, Sungminnie!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Dokter dan langsung menerjang tubuh Sungmin yang masih duduk di kasur. Memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu sampai Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Kyu~~" Sungmin merengek karna malu dilihat ketiga _namja _yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangan kekarnya masih merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Sungminnie, _aigooo_, _Hyung _sangat bahagia mendengar ini." Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh _dongsaeng_ terdekatnya tersebut, tentunya setelah menyingkirkan paksa lengan Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pelukannya.

Donghae pun ikut menghampiri Sungmin dan ikut memeluk _Hyung _bermarga sama dengannya, "Terima kasih sudah memberiku keponakan, Sungmin _Hyung-ssi_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia tertera di wajah Sungmin. Bukan hanya Sungmin, Leeteuk, atau Donghae yang bahagia atas kabar ini. Hati Kyuhyun juga rasanya ingin berteriak saking senangnya. Bagaimana tidak senang, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi pria yang seutuhnya. Mempunyai seorang istri yang sangat sempurna, mempunyai karir yang mapan, mempunyai keluarga dan sahabat yang menyayanginya, dan sebentar lagi, dia akan mempunyai seorang anak yang akan meneruskan marga Cho.

Namun, ada terbesit rasa resah di hatinya. Dia takut senyum Sungmin hanya tertera di wajah imutnya itu, bukan ikhlas dari hatinya. Sungmin adalah seorang _namja, _artis hallyu wave. Hamil? Seorang _namja _artis terkenal sedang hamil? Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, hati-hati supaya ketiga _namja _yang sedang bertatap senang itu tidak mendengar.

"Sebaiknya aku pamit, _ne_?" Dokter Bae menunduk sekilas dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Dokter Bae dulu. _Kajja_, Hae-ah." Leeteuk yang sepertinya paham kalau kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu butuh waktu berdua, dia ikut keluar kamar diikuti Donghae.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin. Mata foxy itu sedang melihat perutnya yang belum membesar.

"Kyu, disini ada _aegya_, _ne_?" Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan menutup matanya. Perlahan, bibir _plum_nya tersebut menyunggingkan senyum yang entahlah apa artinya.

Kyuhyun tercekat melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Sungmin. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menerka apa arti dari senyum itu. Apa Sungmin sama bahagianya dengan dirinya? Atau Sungmin juga memikirkan apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan?

Ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin belum siap memberitahukan status mereka pada Elf, pada dunia. Hubungan sesama jenis memang sudah lumrah, tapi bukankah itu masih tabu untuk seorang artis seperti mereka? Dan sekarang, Sungmin hamil?

Ini yang Kyuhyun takutkan. Dia memang bahagia dan merasa seperti orang yang paling bahagia sekarang. Namun, apa dia masih bisa merasa bahagia saat rasa takut menyerang jiwanya.

Kyuhyun takut dunia akan membenci dan mem'buang' Sungmin_nya_.

"Min, apa kau menerima-nya?"

DEG

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap penuh tanya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun sama, mata coklatnya seperti memancarkan kecemasan yang sangat.

"K-kau bertanya apa?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan susah saat melihat air muka Sungmin berubah gugup. _Min, apa ini pertanda kau menolak-nya?_

"_Ani_. Kau istirahatlah. Jangan kecapekan, kasian nanti _aegya_ kita." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur. Dibibirnya terukir senyum hangat untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin meraskan bibir Kyuhyun sedang mencium keningnya sekilas. Didengarnya juga derap kaki _namja _itu menjauhinya.

"Hiks.."

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bingung. Dia sangat bingung dengan perasaan dan keadaannya saat ini. Ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah saat mengetahui dia sedang mengandung, hal mulia yang hanya bisa terjadi oleh _yeoja_. Tapi, ada juga rasa takut. Dia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan dirinya dan keadaan perutnya yang akan membesar nanti. Dia juga tidak mungkin menghilang tiba-tiba dan membiarkan Elf kewalahan menunggunya. Tapi, dia juga masih belum siap untuk mengaku pada seluruh dunia bahwa dia dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah, dan sebentar lagi akan mempunyai _aegya_. Persetan dengan karirnya, dia cukup hanya mempunyai Kyuhyun dan anaknya kelak. Namun, bagaimana dengan karir Kyuhyun?

"Hikss…. _Mianhae_… Maafkan _Eomma_, _nae sarang aegya_."

Jemari kecil itu mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Menyalurkan rasa maaf dan terimakasih kepada sang anak yang beberapa minggu berada diperutnya.

"Kyunie… Aku takut.."

* * *

Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin sedang tertidur lelap saat dia memasuki kamar. Dengan tidak menimbulkan suara dia berjalan menghampiri lemari untuk berganti pakaian dan akhirnya dia memasuki kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kyuhyun sudah memakai piyama berwarna hijau dan tubuhnya juga sudah wangi. Bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat wajah istrinya yang masih terlelap. Diarahkannya pandangannya menuju perut sang istri yang masih rata.

Kini, Kyuhyun sudah berbaring disamping Sungmin. Dengan gerakan lembut, dia mengangkat kepala Sungmin agar menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal Sungmin.

Jari-jari panjangnya menyibak poni blonde Sungmin yang menutupi mata terpejam milik _namja _kelinci itu.

Jemari panjang itu bergerak menjadi mengelus-elus kepala Sungmin. Sungmin sempat menggeliat, membuat Kyuhyun diam melihat pergerakan Sungmin. Namun ternyata _namja _Nyonya muda Cho itu malah memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun seperti guling.

"Kau tahu, Min? Aku sudah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu.."

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin yang tepat berada dibawah dagunya.

"Dan orang itu sedang tumbuh di dalam perutmu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kehangatan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karna bahagia.

"Tapi kenapa aku sangat takut, Min?"

Lengan _namja _starcraft itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Wajahnya berkerut seperti anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan.

"Sungguh aku sangat takut kau terluka, Min."

* * *

"Jangan lupa makan siang, dan ingat, kau tidak boleh berlatih terlalu keras. Dan aishhhh! Jangan melumat bibir J-Min-ssi!"

Kyuhyun sedang berkacak pinggang di depan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartment lantai 11. Sungmin sedari tadi terus tersenyum mendengar larangan dan suruhan Kyuhyun pada dirinya. Sungmin merasa seperti seorang remaja _yeoja _ yang diawasi oleh Ayahnya.

"Dan satu lagi, kau sekarang membawa satu nyawa lagi, Min." Kyuhyun melembutkan ekspresinya. Tangannya juga sudah terulur untuk membelai pipi yang selalu memerah itu.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun sebelum dia berdiri dan mengambil beberapa tas dan gadget yang akan dia bawa nanti untuk pertunjukan Jack The Ripper.

"Perlu ku antar?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat untuk recording Radio Star, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendecih tidak suka dan mendekatkan dirinya lagi kepada Sungmin yang masih sibuk pada tas ranselnya. "_Chagiya_, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau dan anakku sampai dengan selamat."

Mata foxy Sungmin melirik ke wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang bertengger di bahunya. Dia tersenyum menahan tawa karna melihat wajah manja sang suami yang sudah jarah dia lihat semenjak mereka sampai di Seoul.

"Jawabanku masih sama, Tuan Cho. Sebaiknya kau mandi karna sepertinya manager _Hyung_ sudah lama menunggumu."

CUP

Lagi, Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada _namja _pecinta salju yang masih merengut kesal itu, Sungmin keluar dari pintu Apartment ditemani oleh Assistant Managernya.

"Haaaaah." Kyuhyun mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya terpejam, namun dadanya bergemuruh. Otaknya berjalan dengan cepat untuk mencerna perasaan apa yang ada di dadanya. Ini rasa bahagia atau rasa takut?

Sedari malam Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang mengungkit tentang kehamilan Sungmin. Mereka mengobrol bahkan bercanda, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau mengungkit tentang kehamilan Sungmin. Hanya tadi saja Kyuhyun mengingatkan _namja _manis itu bahwa dia sudah membawa dua nyawa sekarang. Ya, Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa dua orang yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara berat milik Yesung menyapanya. _Namja _bermata sipit itu segera duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Kok belum siap-siap untuk Radio Star?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kau tidak suka Sungmin hamil?"

DEG

Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dan menegakkan badannya. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Yesung yang sudah menyangka yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya.

"Cih. Kalau ada orang yang paling bahagia bila Sungmin hamil, itu sudah pasti diriku, _Hyung_." Ujar Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum kecil dan gantian, kini dia yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Berarti, rasa bahagiamu lebih besar dari rasa bahagia Sungmin, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Pandangan matanya dia alihkan pada balkon apartment yang masih menampakkan suasana awan pada siang hari di Seoul. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan menyindir dari _Hyung_nya tersebut. Bukan karna dia lelah untuk beradu argument. Hanya saja, dia memang tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Sungmin hanya masih kaget, Kyu." Yesung menaruh tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun, menarik tubuh _dongsaeng_nya itu agar mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau sudah besar ya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke Yesung, mencoba bersandar di lengan Yesung yang sedang merangkul pundaknya. Seketika dia merasakan kehangatan dari dinginnya perasaan sejak semalam. Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata saat merasakan jemari kecil Yesung mengelus-elus pundaknya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi _Appa_. Dan aku akan menjadi seorang _Ahjusshi_. Hahahaha, kita cepat berubah, _ne_?" tanya Yesung. Dirasakannya kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk di bahunya.

"Percayalah, cepat atau lambat. Perasaan saling meragu dari diri kalian akan lenyap. Berganti kebahagiaan dan rasa tidak sabar untuk melihat seorang _aegya _dari darah kalian masing-masing."

Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasakan semangat lagi saat mendengar nasihat dari Yesung. Rasa ragu pada Sungmin yang sudah menyita perhatiannya sedari malam menjadi meluap entah kemana. Kyuhyun percaya, Sungmin pasti juga bahagia-sama seperti dirinya saat mengetahui ada janin yang akan tumbuh dari hasil percintaan mereka.

"_Hyung_."

Yesung memicingkan matanya, memandang sekilas wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah ada senyum di bibirnya. "Hm?"

"_Gomawo_. Kau selalu yang terbaik."

* * *

Drrrrttt… Drrrrttttt….

_Namja _manis yang sedang sibuk dengan naskahnya segera memalingkan pandangannya menuju tas berwarna coklat yang berada di sampingnya. Getaran handphone yang sedari tadi berbunyi, membuat dia meninggalkan naskahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar studio, mengingat banyaknya orang yang berada di studio membuat dia agak risih dengan perbincangannya di telfon nanti.

Sungmin mengangkat ujung bibirnya saat melihat id caller di layar handphonenya.

**Cho Kyuhyun:3**

"_Yeoboseyooooo~_" Sungmin mengeluarkan suara _aegyo _nya untuk menyambut Kyuhyun.

_"Yaaaa! Bahagia sekali kau, yeobo! Ada apa, hah?"_

Sungmin terkekeh geli mendengar suara protes dari suaminya, terfikir di otak Sungmin untuk menggoda orang disebrang sana, "aku sehabis berlatih kiss scene, _yeoboooo_~"

_"MWO?!"_

"_Ani, ani. _Hahaha, suaramu jelek sekali, Kyu, kalau sedang kaget."

Terdengar suara berdehem dari sebrang sana, "_kau sedang apa, Min?_"

"Aku sedang istirahat, Kyu. _Waeyo_?"

_"Ani. Hanya mengingatkanmu untukt tidak lelah, Min. Tubuhmu membawa dua nyawa sekarang."_

Sungmin tersenyum seraya menundukkan wajahnya, menatap perut rata yang beberapa bulan lagi akan buncit. "_Ne_. Aku akan menjaga diriku… dan bayi ini, Kyu."

_"Baiklah, aku harus shooting lagi. Senang bisa mendengar suaramu, Min. Saranghae nae sarang yeobo, saranghae nae sarang aegya."_

"Nado saranghae, Kyu."

Sungmin mematikan telfonnya. Mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia di luar studio. Hatinya menjadi merasa bersalah saat mendengar betapa sayang dan perhatiannya Kyuhyun terhadap anak yang sedang berada dikandungannya. Sungmin memejamkan mata, tangan kecilnya berangsur mengelus-elus perutnya.

"_Appa_mu sangat menyayangimu, _chagi_."

Bibir mungil berwarna pink itu sedikit terbuka untuk bisa menghirup nafas. Rasa bersalah karna sudah meragukan dirinya sendiri terbesit dalam dirinya.

"Tapi percayalah, _Eomma_ sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu. Lebih dari apapun."

Sungmin mengingat kejadian semalam saat Kyuhyun menanyakan apakah dia menerima janin ini atau tidak. Ingin rasanya lidahnya mengucap kata 'Iya.' Namun, yang bisa dikeluarkan hanyalah rasa kaget. Sungmin hanya takut dengan karir Kyuhyun yang sudah _namja _pecinta salju itu pertaruhkan dari awal. Sungmin hanya takut Kyuhyun akan menyesal sudah memilihnya sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

"Kita akan bersama-sama terus, _chagi_. Maafkan _Eomma_, _ne?_ Kita harus latihan keras dulu kali ini. _Eomma _tidak bisa meninggalkan drama ini. Tapi sehabis ini, kita akan makan ice cream, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin pada perutnya. Matanya berbinar saat jemari kecil miliknya menggelitik perutnya sendiri.

"Kau diam saja, hm? _Eomma _anggap itu jawaban iya, hahaha. _Kajja_, kita harus berlatih, _chagi_!" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Dan berjalan untuk memasuki studio tempat berlatihnya semua cast dari Jack The Ripper.

* * *

"Besok kita akan ke Busan."

Leeteuk mengumpulkan semua member Super Junior di ruang tengah di dorm lantai 12. Mengumumkan tentang perubahan jadwal yang sangat mendadak. Raut wajah para member langsung berubah lemah. Mereka sangat lelah hari ini. Jadwal di dalam kota saja sudah membuat mereka kewalahan, bagaimana dengan jadwal manggung di luar kota seperti ini?

"_Mwo_? Berapa lama, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya.

"Hanya dua hari. Kita hanya menginap satu malam disana." Leeteuk melipat kembali kertas yang sedari tadi dia pegang, "baiklah. Hanya itu saja. Kembali lah ke dorm, kamar, dan rumah kalian masing-masing. _Jaljayo_."

"_Jaljayo_." Serempak member Super Junior membalas.

.

.

"Haaaah, lelah sekali!"

Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang tersedia di backstage. Mereka sudah berada di Busan dan langsung perform di suatu tempat selang empat jam dari kedatangan mereka.

"Kembalilah ke hotel kalian. Istirahat dan kita akan kembali pada siang hari." Tutur sang managet yang dibalas anggukan oleh para artisnya.

.

"Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun merapatkan duduknya pada istrinya yang sudah terlelap di dalam van. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah.."

Sungmin merasa tergelitik dengan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di telinganya, segera dia membuka mata. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut saat memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya bahagia sekali dia bangun.

"Ada apa, _yeobo_?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengangkat jemari mungilnya untuk merapikan poni Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin ke hotel."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dahinya mengernyit kebingungan, "lalu kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir sebelum dia tersenyum lebar, "aku ingin ke…"

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas, "ingin ke?"

"Pantai gwanganri!"

"_MWO_?!"

"Ssssstttttt… Sungmin, member yang lain sudah terlelap. Jangan berisik."

Sungmin mengangguk malu saat Shindong mengingatkan suaranya yang tenor akan membangunkan para member yang sudah kelelahan.

"Kau gila? Ke pantai? Tengah malam begini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada pelan, namun nadanya seperti protes.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda dia kecewa karna Sungmin tidak mau mengabulkan permintaannya. "Kau tidak sayang padaku lagi, Min."

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke Kyuhyun waktu mendengar kalimat yang barusan terlontar dari bibir tebal itu. Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang jalanan di luar sana.

"Kau sedang mengidam, Kyu? Kenapa kau yang mengidam?"

Kyuhyun melirik malas kepada Sungmin yang sedang memiringkan wajahnya, menunggu jawaban atau setidaknya tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertanya pada Changmin kemarin. Katanya, ada banyak kasus dimana sang istri tidak mengidam, malahan sang suami yang mengidam. Dan itu hal lumrah."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ditariknya kepala Kyuhyun agar bersandar dibahunya. Kalau sudah begini, mungkin orang-orang awam akan mengira Kyuhyun berperan menjadi _uke _di hubungan ini.

Jemari kecil Sungmin terangkat untuk membelai kepala Kyuhyun, "kau ingin ke pantai? Baiklah kita akan ke pantai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar persetujuan dari istrinya tersebut. Sebutlah dia aneh karna malahan dia yang mengidam. Tapi apa mau dikata, kalau dia tidak bilang tentang keinginannya ini, atau Sungmin tidak mengabulkan permintaannya, bisa-bisa anak mereka menjadi anak yang suka ngeces-_-

"Min, ada yang kurang."

Ah, Kyuhyun sepertinya merasakan ada keinginan lagi di dalam hatinya.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kita sambil minum wine di pantai."

* * *

**TBC**

**Halo, inilah dia Bittersweet.  
**

**Entahlah apa jadinya kalo ff ini akan di hapus lagi oleh pihak ffn. Padahal gak ada apa-apanya -_-  
**

**Bagaimana sama ff ini? Ini mah masih bahagia-bahagia~ wkwkwk  
**

**Tapi tenang aja kokkk, ff ini gak bakal sesedih daydream. karna KYUMIN tidak pernah ada cerita sedih di dalamnya:3  
**

**Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan kalian. Aku sayang kalian.  
**

**selamat menikmati ff sequel dari daydream ini.  
**

**semoga dapat diterima baik seperti sebelumnya:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**BITTERSWEET**

**(Sequel of Daydream)  
**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

Jadilah pasangan paling manis ini berada di tengah kesunyian Pantai Gwangnari. Entah kenapa di pantai ini hanya ada mereka dan beberapa penjual di pinggir jalan pantai. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di bibir pantai dengan kain sebagai alasnya. Mereka duduk dengan posisi Sungmin berada diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan membiarkan kepala Sungmin bersandar di dadanya.

Tidak ada yang mau memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Mata mereka jauh terpandang ke depan, menatap perbatasan laut dan langit yang sungguh indah di tengah malam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat tangannya mengusap perut Sungmin. Dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu perut itu membesar dan akhirnya lahirlah seorang anak. Seorang anak yang selalu Kyuhyun idam-idamkan. Mata obsidian coklat itu terpejam, mengucapkan rasa syukur berkali-kali pada Tuhan yang telah memberi dia kesempurnaan yang terlampau jauh. Sehingga Kyuhyun tidak tahu, dimana bagian cacat dalam hidupnya.

Ujung bibir pink itu tertarik ke atas saat merasakan belaian jemari sang suami di perutnya. Nyaman, Sungmin merasa nyaman saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Dia dapat merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun sedang bahagia sekarang, sama seperti dirinya. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka saja sudah menjadi mimpi bagi Sungmin, dan kini, Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk memberikan titipan seorang anak di tengah keluarga mungil miliknya dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie.."

Sungmin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya, "ada apa, Kyu?"

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun, matanya memandang wajah Sungmin yang tepat berada di bawah wajahnya.

Sungmin kembali memandang lautan yang terhampar luas di depannya, kedua tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih betah memeluknya. "Tentu. Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Bukan, maksud pertanyaannya bukan hanya itu. "Apa kau ju-

Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Aish, sebentar, _chagi_."

Sungmin menjauh dari sandarannya saat merasakan getaran dari handphone Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia langsung mencari handphone yang berada ditasnya.

"_yeoboseyo_."

"_Kyu, cepatlah pulang. Kau tahu, angina pantai di malam hari tidak baik untuk Sungmin. Dan lagi, hanya kau kan yang minum wine?"_ terdengar suara Leeteuk dari sebrang sana. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, pukul 1 malam dan mereka masih berada di pantai.

"Ah, _ne_. Kau tenang saja, _Hyung_. Hanya aku yang minum. Baiklah kita akan pulang."

Kyuhyun menutup telfonnya saat mendengar kata oke dari Leeteuk. Dipandanginya wajah Sungmin yang memasang ekspresi penasaran.

"Leeteuk _Hyung _menyuruh kita untuk segera pulang. Dia tidak ingin keponakannya sakit, mungkin." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Sungmin berdiri dan segera pulang dari pantai.

Namun Sungmin malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "_ani_. Aku bahkan belum minum wine."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "kau mau anak kita teracuni oleh wine?"

Air muka Sungmin langsung berubah menjadi takut saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata lembut. Mata coklat Kyuhyun juga menatapnya tajam. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk meracuni anak yang berada di kandungannya dengan wine. Tadi dia hanya ingin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bercanda saja.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kyu. Ak-"

"Ayo naik, kita pulang dan istirahat."

Kyuhyun sedikit berjongkok dan memunggungi Sungmin. tangannya menepuk bahunya, mengajak Sungmin untuk naik ke gendongannya.

"Kyu, apa kau kuat?" tanya Sungmin. Hey, Sungmin sendiri saja, belum tentu Kyuhyun kuat. Apalagi sekarang, ada seseorang anak di dalam tubuhnya!

"Aku harus menjadi kuat untuk menjaga istri dan anakku kelak. Ayo cepat." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar. Nada bicara Kyuhyun masih datar, sepertinya _namja _itu menahan amarahnya karna keinginan Sungmin untuk minum wine tadi.

Sungmin pun memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang, sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkat Sungmin di punggungya. _Piggy back ride_.

.

.

Mobil pinjaman milik Kyuhyun sudah terparkir rapi di parkiran hotel yang mereka inap. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sudah tertidur di samping kemudi supir. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah selalu polos milik Sungmin yang tak pernah hilang di makan oleh usia. Disibaknya poni pirang milik Sungmin.

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan. Sedetik, dua detik, lima detik, Kyuhyun enggan untuk menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening yang sangat mulus itu. Setelah merasa Sungmin telah menggeliat, barulah di lepas ciumannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin.. Terima kasih."

Air mata bahagia jatuh dari mata coklat milik Kyuhyun. Rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam dirinya benar-benar membuat dia ingin menangis karna tidak bisa menampung lagi untuk kebahagiaan berikutnya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil, wajahnya dia arahkan pada wajah Sungmin yang juga menghadapnya, ya walau masih tertidur. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apakah anak kita nanti akan mirip seperti ku atau dirimu ya?" Kyuhyun bermonolog, pikirannya terbang ke masa depan.

"Tapi aku akan lebih berharap agar dia mirip denganmu, Sungmin. Mempunyai satu Sungmin dalam hidupku saja sudah menjadi hadiah terbesar dalam hidupku, apalagi bila ada Sungmin Junior hahaha."

Kembali Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. Tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke dalam hotel. Dia masih betah memandangi wajah sang istri yang bisa memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat di dalam jiwanya.

"Tapi.."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Segala pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya untuk Sungmin seperti bermunculan lagi di otaknya.

"Kau belum pernah bilang bahwa kau bahagia dengan semua ini, Min. Kau belum pernah bilang bahwa kau bahagia memiliki anak yang sedang tumbuh dalam perutmu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa ragu yang terlalu menyesakkan di dalam dadanya.

"Bila mungkin kau tidak menerima anak itu," Kyuhyun mengambil nafasnya dengan susah, ditatapnya lagi wajah Sungmin yang masih damai tertidur.

"berarti kau telah menghancurkan segala kebahagiaan hidupku, Min."

* * *

Seluruh member Super Junior sudah tiba di dorm masing-masing. Semua telah sibuk berberes-beres untuk di dalam dorm karna sudah dua hari tidak dibereskan, maklum lah _Ahjumma _yang biasa membantu mereka sedang sakit. Sungmin yang memang sedang di-protective oleh Kyuhyun dan para member lain hanya menggerutu kesal saat dirinya tidak boleh membantu Ryeowook mengangkat box.

"Aish, aku kan baru hamil 2 bulan! Bukan sedang hamil tua!" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali. Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sedang membereskan ruang tv pun hanya terkekeh geli.

"_Hyung_, istirahatlah. Mau hamil dua bulan atau hamil tua, kau tetap tidak boleh lelah." Ujar Ryeowook yang masih sibuk menata box-box hadiah dari para Elf.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang mengelap kaca. "Eunhyukkie.."

Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum lebar penuh maksud, "ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"_Jebal_.. Biarkan aku membantumu mengelap kaca.." Puppy eyes milik Sungmin keluar. Membuat Eunhyuk terpana dan tergerak untuk memberikan lap kaca kepada Sungmin sebelum,

"Ehem. Sepertinya sudah jam tidur siang untuk Nyonya muda Cho."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin seketika menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, Sungmin tidak boleh memegang pekerjaan apapun." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

Saat sudah di kamar, Sungmin segera melepas paksa genggaman Kyuhyun di jemarinya.

"Kau memperlakukan aku seperti nenek-nenek." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada datar namun terselip nada marah di ucapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, bila saja _namja _kelinci itu tidak mengelak.

"Kenapa sih kau melarangku untuk membantu mereka?" tanya Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tuntutan minta jawaban.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau lelah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut. Didekatinya Sungmin, dan dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tidak akan kelelahan bila hanya mengangkat satu vas saja, Kyu." Sungmin melembutkan nada suaranya saat merasakan lengan suaminya memeluk posesif tubuhnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mau mengambil hal-hal yang bisa berdampak buruk untukmu," Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin, "dan untuk anakku."

Sungmin tersenyum di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sayang, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin. _Namja _bersuara bass itu malah tersenyum pedih saat tidak mendengar respon apapun dari sang istri. Ya, dia masih meragukan Sungmin. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, penuh dengan keraguan antara Sungmin menerima kandungan ini atau Sungmin berat menerimanya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _bermarga Cho itu kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, _chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah kaget Sungmin.

"Aku baru ingat, bahwa lima hari lagi aku akan ke Jepang, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin. Didudukinya pinggir ranjang milik mereka berdua.

Ah, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Hampir saja mereka berdua melupakan hal ini. Liburan seminggu yang diberikan pada Kyuhyun, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin masih harus berlatih untuk drama musikalnya di Jepang, setelah itu dia dan kawan-kawannya akan langsung mempertunjukkan Jack The Ripper di Jepang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia akan pergi berlibur dengan Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook di Athena, Eropa. Rencana ini sebenarnya sudah di buat beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berencana untuk menikah. Sungmin yang memang tahu akan ada jadwal padat di JTR, menolak secara halus ajakan Kyuhyun untuk turut serta.

"Dan kau juga akan berlibur, bukan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "apa kau tidak apa ku tinggalkan dalam keadaan hamil begini?"

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya. Hah, dia itu _namja_. Sungmin paling tidak suka bila ada yang meremehkan kemampuannya untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Lagi-lagi istri tercintanya itu tidak tahu maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya diri Sungmin yang Kyuhyun kuatirkan, kondisi Sungmin yang sedang mengandung juga mengusik niat Kyuhyun untuk berlibur.

Tapi biarlah, Kyuhyun percaya bahwa Sungmin dapat menjaga diri Sungmin sendiri dan anaknya.

"_Arraseo_. Sekarang, ayo tidur."

* * *

Lima hari kemudian…

Dorm Super Junior lantai 11 sudah penuh dengan beberapa koper. Penghuninya pun sibuk menata diri mereka masing-masing di depan kaca. Sarapan mewah yang biasa tersedia di meja makanpun kini hanya berganti roti isi.

Ya, semuanya telah sibuk untuk berlibur atau bekerja.

Eunhyuk sedang mengecek isi tas nya. Memastikan passport atau handphone agar tidak tertinggal. Ryeowook pun masih berdiri di depan kaca, memastikan tidak ada satu spot di wajahnya yang belum terkena bedak. Beda lagi dengan _namja _berkepala besar yang berada disampingnya, sibuk sendiri dengan handphonenya. Keadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tidak jauh berbeda. Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan segala barang bawaannya, kini terlihat sedang membantu Kyuhyun untuk memastikan tas bawaan Kyuhyun tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal.

"Ya! Semuanya sudah siap? Kita akan ke airport bersama-sama, _ne_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan segera bergegas keluar dari Apartment mereka.

Libur satu minggu yang para member Super Junior dapatkan bisa meringankan rasa lelah yang kadang membuat mereka lelah menjadi seorang artis. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook sudah bersiap-siap untuk menuju Eropa. Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Shindong yang masih mempunyai jadwal di Seoul pun harus berpasrah diri untuk tidak berlibur mengikuti para sahabatnya. Kangin dan Donghae pun juga hanya mendapatkan libur kurang dari seminggu diakibatkan oleh drama mereka. Yesung dan Sungmin berbarengan berangkat ke Jepang walaupun berbeda maksud tujuan.

"_Hyung_, aku pasti akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh." Ujar Ryeowook seraya memeluk tubuh Yesung yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Yesung yang dipeluknya pun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau harus membawakanku banyak sekali oleh-oleh, _ne_?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook. membuat si Eternal magnar menggerutu karna tataan rambutnya rusak.

"Sungmin _chagi_." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dan meresapi wangi tubuh Sungmin yang akan dia rindukan selama mereka berpisah.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyu." Sungmin mengusap-usap wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. Dia pasti juga akan merindukan sosok tinggi namun manja yang biasa menemani kesehariannya. Walaupun hanya lima hari dipisahkan, namun tetap saja membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin enggan melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Ehem."

Refleks, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melempar sosok yang sedang memamerkan gummy smile yang telah mengganggu Kyumin moment miliknya,

"Bukan maksudku ingin mengganggu. Hanya saja, sudah waktunya pesawat kita take off, Kyu." Eunhyuk menunjuk layar yang menampilkan waktu keberangkat. Dan benar saja, sebentar lagi pesawat KyuHyukWook akan segera lepas landas.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, _chagi, _Yesung _Hyung_. Aku mohon, sesekali jenguklah istriku untuk memastikan dia makan teratur dan tidak terlalu lelah, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Sungmin dan Yesung. Begitu juga Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang berpamitan dengan kedua _hyung_nya tersebut.

"_Saranghae_." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum menyeret kopernya menyusul Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang sudah berada di boarding gate.

"_Kajja_, Min. Kita tunggu pesawat kita di _waiting room._"

* * *

"WOOOOOAAAAAHHH!"

Ketiga _namja _korea sedang merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Mata mereka terpejam merasakan angin kencang yang menerpa wajah mereka.

Kini, KyuHyukWook sudah berada di Greece. Mereka hanya sebentar di hotel, menaruh barang-barang, dan segera melesat ke tempat wisata.

"_Daebakkk!_ Ini begitu keren!" puji Ryeowook saat melihat birunya laut di bawah mereka. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pun mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Ryeowook.

"Ayo kita foto-foto!"

* * *

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan padaku sebelum dia berangkat ke Athena. Katanya, aku harus menjaga mu selama disini." Kim Pub Lae, _hyung _sekaligus sahabat Sungmin yang ikut turut serta bermain di Jack The Ripper, menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berlatih beberapa scene.

"Aish, aku jadi malu." Sungmin menggerutu dan menduduki sofa yang berada di dekatnya.

Pub Lae pun ikut duduk di samping Sungmin, "harusnya kau senang karna suamimu itu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu dan… anakmu."

Sungmin melirik kepada _Hyung_nya itu, lalu mengangguk.

"Apa ini masih membingungkan untukmu, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Pub Lae saat Sungmin sudah mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Maksud _Hyung_?" tanya Sungmin, kembali dia menatap wajah Pub Lae.

"Kehamilanmu. Apa itu membuat kau dan Kyuhyun bingung?"

Sungmin menunduk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia memang bingung, dan dia sangat yakin kalau Kyuhyun juga pasti bingung dengan kondisi mereka saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah, aku sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. Menerimamu apa adanya. Aku berani bertaruh, kehamilanmu saat in menjadi sejarah terindah di dalam hidupnya." Pub Lae merangkul pundak Sungmin. Memberikan rasa nyaman agar _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini tidak diliputi oleh rasa gundah.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebankan Kyuhyun nantinya." Sungmin kembali menunduk.

"Fans sejati adalah fans yang mau menerima idola mereka apa adanya. Mau menerima kekurangan para idola mereka di balik panggung, mau melihat kenyataan para idola mereka yang tidak ditunjukan pada layar kaca. Dan aku yakin, Elf adalah fans yang sejati."

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya berbinar saat mendengar kalimat sederhana tapi mampu membuat hatinya bergetar terisi oleh semangat.

"_Jeongmal gomawo, _Hyung!" Sungmin menerjang tubuh berotot milik Pub Lae. Hampir membuat _namja _yang sering muncul di drama musical itu terjengkang.

"Hahahaha, hati-hati, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak ingin perut mu terhimpit, bisa habis aku oleh iblismu itu!"

* * *

"Kyu… Kau belanja banyak sekali.."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook melongo melihat belanjaan yang di bawa Kyuhyun. Hampir ada sepuluh kantung plastic dari berbagai toko yang dibawanya. Padahal mereka berdua hanya membawa kurang dari 6 kantung plastic.

"Aku kan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk banyak orang. Terlebih lagi, aku membeli ini!" Kyuhyun mengambil tiga kantong belanjaan yang berwarna pink dan biru. Dibukanya kantong itu, menampilkan beberapa baju, sepatu, dan topi kecil untuk bayi.

"Ini untuk anakmu dan Sungmin _hyung _nanti?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat satu setelan piyama tidur yang sangat kecil tapi cocok untuk bayi. Ryeowook pun membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan isi belanjaan yang ada di tiga kantong itu untuk di taruh di kasur hotel.

"Bagaimana? Aku yakin bayi ku dan Sungmin nanti pasti akan tambah tampan atau cantik saat memakai barang-barang ini!" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. Diambilnya topi kecil pink bergambar kelinci, "aku tidak sabar untuk menimangnya."

Eunhyuk maupun Ryeowook tersenyum melihat _dongsaeng _mereka yang biasanya jahil kini akan menjadi seorang ayah. Melihat belanjaan yang dibeli Kyuhyun padahal usia kehamilan Sungmin baru menginjak dua pun sudah menjadi bukti tidak sabarnya Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan calon anaknya. Apalagi saat mereka melihat wajah bahagia Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin menelfon Sungmin." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju meja nakas yang berada tepat disamping kulkas. Diambilnya iphone 4s miliknya.

"Kau ingin menelfon Sungmin _Hyung_? Tidak menganggu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Wajahnya sedikit kesal, pasalnya Kyuhyun lah yang mengeluarkan isi belanjaan di tempat tidur, tapi malah dia yang merapikan. Maklumlah, jiwa bersih-bersih yang sudah tertanam di _namja _penyuka susu strawberry ini sukar untuk dihilangkan.

"Aku yakin tidak. Di jepang masih jam makan malam." Jawab Kyuhyun, handphonenya sudah dia dekatkan dengan telinganya.

Hanya nada sambung yang terdengar. Kyuhyun mematikan sebentar, lalu mencoba menghubungi kembali. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton tv pun sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang wajah panic.

"Aish! Kemana sih dia?!" Kyuhyun sedikit membanting handphonenya di meja. Sudah hampir empat kali Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat ingin mendengar suara Sungmin sebelum tidur.

"Mungkin sudah tidur, Kyu. Kau kan yang bilang sendiri agar Sungmin _hyung _tidak tidur malam-malam." Ujar Ryeowook dengan lembut, mencoba mencairkan rasa khawatir sang dongsaeng.

"Ah, mungkin…"

Kyuhyun coba tidur di samping Ryeowook. Mencoba memejamkan mata walaupun dadanya berdebar kencang.

_Ada apa ini? Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja? Anak kita baik-baik saja kan?  
_

* * *

Dua jam sebelumnya, di Jepang.

"Sungmin _Oppa_, apa kau langsung pulang ke hotel?" tanya J-Min saat mereka sudah selesai menampilkan pertunjukkan Jack The Ripper di depan masyarakat Jepang.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dia sangat lelah hari ini, ingin membuka mulutnya saja sangat susah sepertinya.

"Baiklah, kita ke hotel bareng, _ne_?" J-Min sudah siap dengan tas pundaknya, menunggu Sungmin yang sepertinya kerepotan membawa beberapa tas kecil.

"Kau sepertinya lelah sekali, _Oppa_?" tanya J-Min sambil membantu Sungmin.

"Aku sangat lelah, J-Min-ah. _Kajja_." Sungmin dan J-Min bergegas keluar dari cast room untuk menuju lift.

Sesampainya di lift, mereka harus memasang wajah kecewa karna mendapat bahwa lift sedang diperbaiki. Entahlah, sepertinya baru saja rusak, karna tadi siang Sungmin masih menggunakan lift ini untuk mencari makan siang.

"Aish, bagaimana ini?" erang Sungmin sambil mengacak rambutnya. J-Min yang sama lelahnya dengan Sungmin hanya mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari siapa tahu saja masih ada lift atau setidaknya tangga darurat.

"Ah! Ada tangga darurat, _Oppa_. Dan tadi aku juga lihat ada staff kita yang masuk ke sana juga." Ucap J-Min sambil menunjuk satu pintu yang bertuliskan tangga darurat.

Sungmin berpikir sebentar, mereka sedang berada di lantai 3. Kalau dalam kondisi sehat sih, Sungmin tidak mungkin berpikir untuk menggunakan tangga darurat itu. Hanya saja, kondisinya sedang lelah dan pusing, belum lagi dia juga tidak ingin janinnya ikut merasakan lelah juga.

Tapi sepertinya hanya tangga darurat itu yang bisa mengantarnya menuju kamar hotel dan tempat tidur nyaman.

"Ayo, kita gunakan tangga itu."

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Oppa_?" tanya J-Min saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah pucat, belum lagi keringat berkucuran deras di wajah nya. J-Min melirik tanda lantai di dinding, masih lantai dua, berarti tinggal satu pasang tangga lagi dan mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan pandangannya mengabur. Ingin sekali dia memegang tubuh J-Min untuk menjadi penopangnya, hanya saja tubuh gadis itu berada di belakangnya. Pusing saat dia berusaha untuk berbalik dan….

BRUK

BRAK

BRAK

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN _OPPA_!"

J-Min melepas segala tas yang dia bawa, meloncati beberapa anak tangga agar cepat sampai di tempat jatuhnya seorang _namja_.

Tubuh J-Min bergetar hebat saat melihat kening Sungmin berdarah.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya lebih panic lagi,

_Yeoja _itu bisa melihat darah yang membasahi kaki Sungmin. Mengalir banyak membasahi celana yang dipakai _namja _Daniel itu.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ulalalala~  
**

**Maaf banget kalo chapter ini banyak kalimat yang membosankan atau pemilihan kalimat yang kurang tepat. soalnya aku update kilat nih, langsung publish pas udh selese hehehe.  
**

**terima kasih untuk reviewers di chapter sebelumnya, semoga masih mau ngepost review lagi di chapter ini dan selanjutnya.  
**

**aku juga gak bakal bikin banyak chapter kok, karna konflik yang aku ambil gak banyak.  
**

**Jeongmal gomawo sekali lagi;D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**BITTERSWEET**

**(Seq of Daydream)  
**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin?!"

Yesung berlari saat melihat beberapa cast dari Jack the Ripper dan assistant manager yang ditugaskan untuk menemani Sungmin selama berada di Jepang sedang berdiri di depan ruang unit gawat darurat.

"Sungmin kenapa?!" Yesung kembali bertanya dengan nada yang tinggi. Dia sangat khawatir saat mendapat telefon dari managernya bahwa Sungmin jatuh dari tangga. Yesung yang sedang menuju tempat makan bersama dengan Jongjin langsung memutar arah menuju rumah sakit yang diberitakan.

"_Oppa_… jatuh dari tangga… dan… Hikss.." Yesung bisa melihat _yeoja _berambut panjang pirang sedang menangis sambil duduk lemas di bangku yang memang disediakan. Dihampirinya _yeoja _itu.

"J-Min-ssi.." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu _yeoja _yang bergetar itu.

"Sungmin _oppa _berda- hikss.. berdarah." J-Min mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Yesung. Tangan J-Min masih bersimbah darah, darah Sungmin.

Seketika Yesung diam. Sekelebat ingatan bahwa Sungmin tengah mengandung membuatnya gila. Pikiran buruk yang terjadi pada _dongsaeng_ dan keponakannya terus berputar di otaknya.

"_Hyung_.."

Yesung tersadar saat Jongjin menepuk pundaknya, menunjuk ke arah pintu UGD yang terbuka. Pria dengan jubah putih dan masker keluar dari pintu itu ditemani dengan seorang suster.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Bagaimana keadaan anaknya?!" tanya Yesung, wajahnya berkeringat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Sungmin baik-baik saja. Hanya ada luka ringan di kepalanya, namun itu tidak berdampak apa-apa pada kesehatannya. Hanya saja…" sang Dokter menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat orang-orang yang mengelilinginya bertambah panic.

"_Shitsurei desu ga_.. Sungmin kehilangan anaknya."

Rasanya ingin sekali Yesung berteriak. Berteriak kepada Dokter yang berada di hadapannya kalau itu semua bohong. Sungmin memang baik-baik saja, tapi dia juga ingin keponakannya baik-baik saja. Keponakan yang baru singgah dua bulan di janin _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya. Keponakan yang menjadi ksempurnaan bagi Kyuhyun.

J-Min dan beberapa cast Jack The Ripper kehilangan nafas sedetik karna mendengar omongan sang Dokter. Mereka baru tahu kalau Sungmin sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun tadi, saat Pub Lae menceritakan semuanya. Namun sekarang terlambat, anak yang kelak akan menjadi penerus kedua orangtuanya telah pergi sebelum bertemu dengan dunia.

Jongjin dan assistant manager langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung yang bergetar hebat. Yesung tidak menangis, karna dia tahu, kepedihannya mendengar berita ini tidak seberapa bila harus melihat kembali kehancuran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

_Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan kepada kedua dongsaengku ini? Apa yang harus ku katakan pada mereka? Apa harus takdir ini kembali membuat mereka 'hancur'?_

"Sungmin sudah bisa ditemui di ruang rawat.." sang Suster membuyarkan pikiran Yesung. Saat itu juga, Yesung dan Jongjin langsung berlari kecil menuju ruang rawat yang ditunjukan.

Cklek.

Sungmin masih tertidur dengan manis di atas kasur. Wajahnya yang putih kuning membuat makin bercahaya bila sedang tertidur. Dengan perlahan Yesung dan Jongjin menghampiri _namja _bersuara tenor tersebut.

"Sungminnie.."

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah _dongsaeng _nya yang sensitive ini. Ya Tuhan, lagi-lagi Yesung mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin. Tidak bisa menjaga anak yang sudah tidak ada lagi di perut Sungmin.

"Maafkan _Hyung_.. Hikss.."

Tumpahlah sudah. Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan Yesung seketika tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya. Segala perasaan sesak dan takut berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Bahkan pelukan dari _dongsaeng _kandungnya pun tidak dirasakannya.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_.. Kau jangan menangis. Sungmin _Hyung _akan semakin tersiksa melihat mu menangisi hal ini." Tutur Jongjin seraya menghapus air mata dari mata sang _Hyung_.

Cklek.

Pub Lae masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sungmin. Dia masuk seorang diri dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung. Air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi saat melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur damai disana. Apakah wajah itu akan tetap damai setelah mendengar bahwa calon anak pertamanya sudah tiada?

Pub Lae menatap Yesung dan Jongjin bergantian, seakan-akan membagi rasa turut berduka yang sedalam-dalamnya.

"Apa kita harus mengabari Kyuhyun?" tanya Pub Lae. Yesung langsung mendelik. Tidak mungkin, untuk memberitahu Sungmin saja dia belum mampu. Apa harus ditambah untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun?

"Jangan. Sungmin yang masih tertidur saja belum tahu tentang ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendahului." Jawab Yesung sambil berjalan menuju jendela, "aku hanya tidak bisa melihat mereka terus menangis lagi."

Pub Lae menghela nafas, "tapi Kyu berhak tahu ten-"

"K-kyuhh.."

Yesung, Pub Lae, maupun Jongjin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Sungmin sadar!

Perlahan, mata foxy itu terbuka. Mencoba beradaptasi sebentar dengan cahaya lampu yang langsung memasuki retinanya.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat tiga _namja _yang sudah mengelilinginya.

"Sungmin-ah!" Yesung menyunggingkan senyum manis melihat Sungmin yang sudah tersadar.

"_H-hyung_?"

"_Ne_, ini aku. Aish, kau kenapa bisa terjatuh, hm?" tanya Yesung sambil merapikan poni pirang milik Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar, mungkin mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum dia terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Seketika pandangannya teralih pada perutnya yang terlihat datar.

Yesung, Pub Lae, dan Jongjin yang melihat arah pandangan Sungmin hanya mampu menelan ludah dengan susah. Cepat atau lambat, Sungmin harus mengetahui ini.

"A-anakku.. baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara seraknya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap-usap perutnya.

Jongjin yang takut mencampuri urusan ini, langsung meminta undur diri dan keluar dari ruang rawat. Sedangkan Yesung dan Pub Lae masih melempar pandang.

"_Hyungdeul_… Jawab aku. Anakku dan Kyuhyun, dia baik-baik saja kan?" Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Kini air mata mulai menggenangi matanya saat melihat ekspresi bingung yang ada di wajah kedua _Hyung_nya.

"Sungmin-ah.." Pub Lae menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang mulai panic.

SUNGMIN POV

Astaga, ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka terlihat kesusahan menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku yakin, anakku masih baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa merasakannya di dalam sini.

"_Hyung_, tolong jawab aku. Anakku baik-baik saja kan?" aku mengulai pertanyaanku pada Pub Lae _Hyung_ karna aku melihat Yesung _Hyung _hanya melempar pandangan kosong ke arahku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata lagi. Sungguh, aku takut saat ini.

Perlahan ku lihat Yesung _Hyung _berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur ku yang masih kosong. Dengan cepat dia memelukku erat. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi maksud dari pelukannya ini.

Mungkin, dia hanya memberiku selamat karna aku dan anakku yang kuat dapat bertahan walaupun jatuh dari belasan anak tangga. Mungkin, Yesung _Hyung _hanya mau memberiku pelukan supaya aku dapat sembuh cepat. Supaya anak yang ada di dalam perutku ini dapat merasakan juga kehangatan peluk dari _Ahjusshi_nya.

"Anakmu… sudah meninggal, Sungmin-ah."

DEG

DEG

Mataku terbelalak mendengar suara Yesung _Hyung _dari balik punggungku. Dapat aku rasakan bahuku basah, dia menangis. Aku langsung melepas pelukanku dan duduk di tempat tidur. Memegang kedua bahu Yesung _Hyung _dengan erat. Aku ingin mendengar bahwa dia hanya berbohong.

"_Hyung_, katakan.. ini hanya leluconmu kan?"

Aku dapat melihat butiran air mata jatuh lagi dari mata sipitnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Pub Lae _Hyung_, dia hanya diam melihat ini semua. Aku ingin dia tertawa. Aku ingin dia tertawa karna leluconnya bersama Yesung _Hyung_ sukses membuatku terkejut.

Yesung _Hyung _menggeleng. Dan sekarang dapat aku rasakan tangan Pub Lae _Hyung _terulur untuk melepaskan cengkramanku di kedua bahu Yesung _Hyung_.

"Itu benar, Sungmin-ah.. anakmu sudah kembali lagi pada Tuhan."

DEG

Pandanganku kosong seketika.

Rasanya, seluruh hidupku ikut tersedot masuk dalam kalimat-kalimat itu.

Anakku. Anakku dan Kyuhyun.

Sudah meninggal?

NORMAL POV

Yesung merangkul dari belakang tubuh Sungmin yang mulai bergetar. Dibisikinya kalimat-kalimat penenang untuk _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"Bo-bohong… Kalian bohong.." gumam Sungmin. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Cairan bening yang sudah menggenangi matanya perlahan mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipi yang bulat.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak mengelus-elus perutnya. Tubuhnya makin bergetar hebat.

"Disini masih ada _aegya_.. Ku mohon, katakan disini masih ada _aegya_.."

Pub Lae mengacak-acak rambutnya melihat Sungmin yang begitu depresi saat ini. Dia memilih keluar ruangan menyusul Jongjin. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih setia memeluk Sungmin.

"_Uljima_, Sungmin-ah.."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia masih tidak terima dengan ini semua. Dia masih tidak terima bila dia harus kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti baginya, walaupun orang itu belum sempat menghirup wanginya dunia.

"Jangan tinggalkan _Eomma_… Hikss.."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya. Dihapusnya air mata yang terus membasahi pipi putih itu. Kembali dia memeluk Sungmin.

"Apa.. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyuhyun?..." tanya Sungmin dengan suara terisak. Yesung memejamkan matanya sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin. Dia tidak menjawab, karna dia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tenanglah, Min.. Sekarang kau harus tenang dulu.." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dan menidurkan kembali tubuh Sungmin di tempat tidur.

Sungmin hanya diam mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Yesung. Dia sibuk mencerna dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Aku ingin sendiri dulu, _Hyung_.."

Yesung memandangi wajah Sungmin. Sebenarnya agak takut dia meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dalam keadaan terpuruk begini. Tapi mungkin _dongsaeng _aegyonya ini memang sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Kau bisa memencet bel bila membutuhkan suster atau kau bisa menelfonku. Aku tidak kemana-mana." Tutur Yesung sebelum berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruang rawatnya. Otaknya masih belum bisa berpikir kalau ini kenyataan.

Ini pasti mimpi.

Tadi pagi dia masih tertawa sambil bermonolog dengan calon anaknya saat sedang sarapan.

Tadi siang dia masih merasakan hangat didalam perutnya karna kehadiran _aegya_ itu.

Tadi sore dia bisa merasakan kalau anaknya berteriak meminta istirahat karna latihan Jack The Ripper. Ya walaupun dia tahu, anaknya belum bisa apa-apa di umur dua bulan.

Tapi kenapa semua itu berubah dengan cepat. Hari saja belum berganti. Kenapa Tuhan mengambil anak yang bahkan dia belum tahu rupanya seperti apa?

Air mata itu kembali mengalir dari mata foxy milik Sungmin. Bibir itu bergetar menahan isakan. Tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar.

"Siapapun.. Tolong katakan padaku ini tidak benar.."

Sungmin meringkuk di tempat tidur. Tangisnya pecah dan kini dia tidak dapat menahan isakannya lagi. Kedua tangannya memeluk perut yang kini akan tetap rata. Bibirnya bergumam, memohon kepada Tuhan kalau ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, dimana esok pagi dia akan terbangun. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan merasakan kembali _aegya _di dalam perutnya.

"Kyu.. Maafkan aku.."

* * *

"Kyu, kau sudah siap? Ayo kita ke pantai!"

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengolesi lotion di tubuh mereka. Mereka bertiga bermain air, tidak memperdulikan tatapan-rasanya-pernah-melihat dari orang-orang disana.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Sedari tadi aku lihat kau tidak terlalu menikmati ini?" tanya Ryeowook saat mereka sudah selesai dari pantai dan kini sedang makan siang di suatu restoran mewah di sana.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik malas ke Ryeowook dan meneruskan makannya.

"Kau belum bisa menghubungi Sungmin _Hyung _ya?" Eunhyuk mendekati wajahnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun agak mundur karna wajah Eunhyuk saat dekat.

"Tsk. Bisa tidak sih kalian tidak bertanya selagi aku makan?" Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglarenya kepada kedua _Hyung_nya yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Bisa! Asal kau foto kami!" Ujar Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan iPhone miliknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengacak beberapa kali rambutnya. Dia sedang berdiri di balkon kamar hotel. Pemandangan dari lantai 13 ini sungguh di malam hari. _Pantas saja kemarin dua anak itu bermain kartu sampai pagi disini_, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke handphonenya. Hari ini sudah hampir 40 kali dia menelfon Sungmin, namun nihil. Sungmin tidak menjawab telfonnya atau setidaknya mengabarinya. Dia juga iseng-iseng mencari keberadaan Sungmin di sebuah fanbase yang pernah di follow oleh Siwon, berharap ada fancam Sungmin di Jepang. Namun sepertinya Sungmin memang hilang dari peredaran.

"Aish! Kemana sih _namja _itu?!"

Kyuhyun kembali mendial nomor Sungmin.

Sedetik, hanya ada nada sambung.

Dua detik, tetap sama.

Tiga detik..

"_Yeoboseyo_."

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar mendengar suara terindah yang dia rindukan sedari malam kemarin.

"CHAGIIIIII!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang, sampai-sampai Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang sedang menonton tv di dalam kamar mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

"_Mian, Kyu. Dari pagi aku sibuk berlatih, jadi tidak sempat menelfon atau mengabarimu."_

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ya walaupun Sungmin tidak dapat melihatnya. "Kau sibuk berlatih? Tidak makan dan istirahat? Ayolah Sungmin, kau tidak kasian pada anak kita, hm?"

Hening. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar suara Sungmin yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Min?"

"_Ah, ne, Kyu. Aku sempat makan dan istirahat kok."_

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "suaramu parau sekali, seperti habis menangis. Kau tidak apa-apa, _yeobo_?"

"_Aku.. baik-baik saja."_

"Anak kita? Apa anak kita baik-baik saja? Aku sangat merindukannya."

Hening kembali menyelimut suara di sebrang sana.

"_Dia…baik-baik saja."_

"Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya kau lelah. Tidurlah, besok aku yakin ada jadwal yang menunggumu."

"_Kau juga, tidurlah."_

Lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Saranghae Minimin, Saranghae calon aegya. Sampaikan ciumku untuknya."

"_Nado saranghae."_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjangnya. Tidak peduli apakah Sungmin masih ragu untuk menerima janin yang sudah berusia dua bulan itu. Kyuhyun akan tetap menyayanginya dan mempertahankannya. Dia juga percaya, sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hati istrinya tersebut, Sungmin pasti menerima. Hanya saja, tuntutan artis yang membuat ragu di hati keduanya.

Bibir tebal itu melengkung membentuk suatu senyuman manis. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan anaknya nanti memakai segala pakaian dan aksesoris yang kemarin dia beli. Tadi sore dia juga sempat membelikan kaos kembar di suatu toko yang dia lewati bersama Eunhyuk. Kaos berwarna biru bergaris-garis pink. Bergambarkan tiga ayah-ibu dan anak kelinci. Sangat cocok untuk dia, Sungmin, dan calon aegya nanti pakai.

"Aish, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Sungminnie, cepatlah melahirkan!"

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar hotelnya. Membaringkan diri ditempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Dia tertidur sangat cepat.

Mungkin, dia ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin dan calon anaknya dalam mimpinya.

Karna memang itulah jalan satu-satunya agar dia dapat bertemu dengan pelengkap keluarga kecilnya itu.

* * *

"Kau belum mau memberitahu Kyuhyun?"

Yesung duduk di samping kasur Sungmin. Sedari malam, Yesung maupun Jongjin tidak pulang karna memang tidak ada yang menjaga Sungmin. Para cast Jack The Ripper harus tetap melanjutkan latihan walaupun pertunjukan ditunda. Orangtua Sungmin dan Orangtua Kyuhyun pun tidak diberitahu tentang keadaan ini.

Sungmin menggeleng. Dia kembali menaruh handphonenya di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Percakapan tadi dengan Kyuhyun ditelfon membuat hatinya kembali sesak.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah bilang dihadapannya, bila aku sangat bahagia memilik seorang aegya."

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Menutup matanya dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun sangat mencintai anaknya yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di janinnya.

Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan seorang anak yang sudah mendahului mereka menemukan Tuhan.

"Aku… aku telah menghancurkan mimpi Kyuhyun."

Tubuh mungil itu kembali bergetar karna menangis. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah yang mungkin sudah basah karna air mata. Yesung dan Jongjin tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah mereka lihat dari kemarin malam. Sungmin memang tidak bisa berhenti menangis dari tadi malam.

"Hikss… Ya Tuhan.."

Yesung dan Jongjin mematung mendengar tangisan Sungmin yang terdengar miris di telinga mereka masing-masing. Tubuh Mungil yang tengah meringkuk menangis di tempat tidur itu benar-benar rapuh dilihatnya.

"Kyuhyun pasti mengerti, Sungmin-ah.." tutur Yesung. Tangannya terulur lagi untuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan?.. Hikss.."

Yesung menutup matanya. Tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak berujung. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin, seakan-akan dengan begini, dia dapat memberikan kekuatan pada Sungmin.

"Percayalah, Sungmin. Cinta Kyuhyun padamu sungguh besar. Dia dapat menerimanya. Dia dapat menerima ini." Tutur Yesung. Bibir tipisnya mencium puncak kepala Sungmin lagi, dan lagi.

"Aku takut, _Hyung_… Aku takut…"

* * *

Hari ini Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk sudah kembali ke Korea setelah lima hari berlibur di Athena. Begitu juga dengan Yesung dan Sungmin yang akan kembali pada siang hari nanti.

Kyuhyun begitu sibuk mengatur belanjaannya yang begitu banyak. Sampai _Ahjumma _yang biasa membantu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karna pusing melihat banyak bungkusan di ruang tengah.

"Hari ini aku sungguh tidak sabar!"

Kyuhyun melempar dirinya di sofa. Guncangannya membuat Eunhyuk yang sedang menikmati keripik sambil menonton tv menggerutu.

"Ya! Kau selalu membuatku iri! Sungminmu dan calon anakmu terus yang kau bicarakan!" Eunhyuk melempar bantal yang ada dikursinya dan tepat mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Makanya, menikahlah dan punya anak!" Kyuhyun melempar balik bantalnya, namun sayang _namja _dancer itu bisa mengelak.

"Hey! Yesung _Hyung _bilang dia dan Sungmin _Hyung _akan tiba jam dua nanti." Ujar Ryeowook yang kembali dari dapur, mengintrupsi pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"_Ne_. Mereka tidak dijemput siapapun, hanya supir. Karna manager _Hyung _sedang menemani Donghae _Hyung_." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menduduki dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin_ Hyung _dan menggendongnya bukan?" goda Ryeowook. Tangan mungilnya menyentil hidung bangir milik Kyuhyun. Membuat semburat merah memenuhi pipi putih pucat itu.

"Aish, Ryeowook-ah. Aku bukan hanya tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sungmin, tapi aku juga tidak sabar ingin mencium perut istriku~" Kyuhyu bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit melakukan gerakan sexy dance dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli sambil menggeleng kepala. _Magnae _mereka benar-benar sedang bahagia.

* * *

"_Hyung_, bagaimana bila Kyuhyun bertanya?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Kini dia dan Yesung sudah berada di mobil yang menjemput mereka di Airport dan mengantar mereka ke dorm. Sungmin sudah sembuh dan luka di dahinya hanya tinggal menunggu hilang bekasnya. Namun luka di hatinya belum sembuh. Bagaimanapun, kehilangan anak pertama adalah pengalaman terpahit yang tidak pernah terlupakan di dalam hidupnya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya. Dia itu suamimu, dia berhak tahu." Jawab Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Apa dia akan membenciku?"

Yesung menoleh ke arah Sungmin, menatap tajam ke mata foxy itu. "Bila kau berfikir seperti itu, berarti kau telah meragukan cinta Kyuhyun yang sangat besar untukmu, Sungmin-ah."

* * *

Cklek.

"Yesung _Hyung_, Sungmin _Hyung_!"

Ryewook berlari kecil ke pintu dan segera memeluk kedua _Hyung_ kesayangannya tersebut. Disusul Eunhyuk yang berada di belakang Ryeowook.

"_Bogoshippoyo._" Tutur Ryeowook yang dibalas acakan rambut lagi oleh Yesung.

"_Nado_." Yesung menarik tangan Sungmin dan Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam dorm. Eunhyuk pun ikut berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Kyuhyun dimana?" tanya Sungmin. Sedari tadi dia tidak melihat _namja _itu. Dia pikir, Kyuhyun lah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Sedari sampai tadi, dia di kamar terus, _Hyung_." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk arah pintu kamar kyumin.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, menarik kopernya dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar dia dan suaminya.

Sesekali dia menarik nafas dengan berat. Apa dia sanggup memberitahu semua ini? Tapi benar kata Yesung, Kyuhyun adalah suami dan calon ayah dari anaknya yang sudah tiada. Kyuhyun berhak tahu.

Cklek.

"Kyu?"

"_Chagi!_"

Sungmin terkekeh geli saat merasakan serangan pelukan langsung oleh sang suami. Kyuhyun memeluknya erat sampai dia merasa sesak. Diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin dan diajaknya Sungmin berputar-putar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya setelah memberi kecupan selamat datang di bibir pink itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _chagiya_."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "aku juga."

Bibir tebal itu kembali mencium bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Memberikan lumatan ringan yang terasa menenangkan.

"Tapi, aku juga merindukannya, _chagiyaaa~_" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menunduk. Didekati wajahnya dengan perut Sungmin.

"Hallo! Ini _Appa_!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Untung saja, dia tidak mendongakkan wajahnya. Bila dia melihat wajah Sungmin, mungkin hanya ada kepedihan yang terukir di wajah manis itu.

"Kau mendengar _Appa_? Baik-baiklah di dalam sana!"

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan badannya. Tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kemarilah. Duduklah dan aku akan tunjukkan kau sesuatu."

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin agar duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia sendiri beralih berjalan menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa kantung plastic berwarna pink, biru, dan putih.

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu bahagia. Sungguh, dia tidak tega hati menyampaikan kabar ini. Tapi, ini memang takdir. Takdir yang harus dihadapi.

"Lihatlah ini!"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu-satu barang di kantung itu. Baju bayi, topi bayi, gendongan bayi, mainan bayi, seperangkat alat makan bayi. Semuanya barang-barang khusus bayi.

Entahlah. Sungmin harus bahagia atau sedih saat ini. Dia seharusnya bahagia karna suaminya yang selama ini dia ragukan, ternyata sangat mencintai calon anak mereka. Tapi, harusnya dia bersedih, karna calon anak mereka…sudah tiada.

"Dan ayo lihatlah ini, Min!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kaos berwarna biru bergaris pink. Yang satu berukuran besar, yang satu lagi lumayan besar, dan yang satu berukuran sangat kecil.

"Saat anak kita sudah lahir nanti, kita akan ajak dia jalan-jalan sambil memakai ini, Min!"

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya. Berhenti untuk mendengar suara riang dari Kyuhyun yang terus bergumam tentang mimpi-mimpi yang tidak akan terwujud.

Anaknya sudah meninggal. Anak mereka sudah meninggal.

"Min? Kau kenapa dan- Hey! Kenapa luka di dahimu ini, Min? Pantas saja kau panjangkan ponimu!" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyibak poni hitam milik Sungmin. Dikecupnya bekas luka milik Sungmin.

Kedua tangan panjang itu terulur untuk menangkup kedua bongkahan pipi bulat milik Sungmin, "kau kenapa dia diam saja?"

Ada rasa takut di diri Kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi datar milik Sungmin. Apa Sungmin tidak suka dengan semua ini?

Sungmin menggeleng, dan perlahan air matanya terjatuh.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap punggung itu agar berhenti menangis.

"Ceritakan padaku, ada apa?"

Sungmin hanya diam. Dia tidak peduli bila nanti Kyuhyun akan membencinya. Dia hanya takut menghancurkan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk saat merasakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram lembut kedua bahunya.

"Anak kita.."

"Anak kita kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Anak kita sudah meninggal, Kyu.. Ak- aku keguguran.."

Sungmin merasakan cengkraman di bahunya perlahan mengendur dan menghilang. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Katakan bahwa kau tengah berbohong.. Ini sungguh tidak lucu." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar. Pandangannya tidak dia alihkan pada Sungmin, hanya menatap lantai berlapis karpet berwarna biru itu.

Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak berbohong, Kyu.. Aku..keguguran. Hikss."

Tangan Sungmin terulur untuk menyentuh tubuh kurus suaminya yang mulai bergetar sebelum ditepis kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

* * *

**TBC**

**Ehem.  
**

**Aku yakin abis ini aku bakal dapat reviews protes semua dari kalian hahahaha._.  
**

**MAAF banget ya karna udah bikin cerita kayak gini , tapi ini semua udh aku atur kok._.  
**

**terima kasih untuk review di kedua chapter sebelumnya, sempatkan untuk review lagi, ne?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**BITTERSWEET**

**(Seq of Daydream)  
**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

"Jangan sentuh aku."

DEG

Sungmin merasakan semua organ tubuhnya mati seketika.

"Kyu, aku ti-"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya, Min? Kenapa?"

Sungmin menutup matanya, suara lirihan Kyuhyun terdengar seribu kali lebih menyedihkan daripada suara tangisannya kemarin.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu.. Maafkan aku.."

Sungmin berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, tidak peduli Kyuhyun meronta atau memukulnya. Sungmin hanya ingin memberi tahu, kalau dirinya juga terluka.

"Ya Tuhan, Cho Sungmin! Aku sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan aku rela menukar apapun demi bisa melihat wajahnya dan melihatnya tumbuh!" Kyuhyun mendorong paksa tubuh Sungmin sampai tubuh mungil istrinya itu menabrak tempat tidur.

"Hikss.." hanya tangisan yang keluar dari bibir mungil milk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam. Menatap penuh amarah pada _namja _yang sangat ia cintai dihadapannya saat ini.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal bahwa kau merasa malu menjadi _namja _yang bisa mengandung."

DEG

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya. Perkataan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat dirinya tersinggung. Ingin rasanya dia membalas, namun hanya isakan yang keluar.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau telah membuatku banyak berharap, Lee Sungmin."

DEG

Lee Sungmin?

Lee?

"Kau memanggilku Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya dengan lirih. Sungmin berusaha untuk bangkit, menyesuaikan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Tidak menjawab atau mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. _Namja _berlidah tajam itu baru menyadari perkataannya yang pasti akan menyakitkan di dengar Sungmin.

"Sungmin, a-aku.."

"Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai istrimu lagi, Tuan Cho?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin makin lama makin melemah. Aura amarah yang tadi menguasai jiwanya, perlahan mulai hilang saat melihat cairan bening mengalir dari mata foxy milik istrinya.

"Maafkan aku. Hiks.. Maafkan aku bila semua yang terjadi pada kita menurutmu adalah kesalahanku. Ya, aku memang salah. Aku tidak bisa menjaga anak pertama kita." Sungmin menghapus air mata yang makin lama makin deras terjatuh, "Tapi kau harus tau, Kyu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal bisa mengandung, sama sekali tidak menyesal."

Pandangan Kyuhyun kosong saat kata-kata Sungmin perlahan masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Matanya kini hanya lurus ke depan, tidak memandang Sungmin yang perlahan mendekatinya.

"Aku juga sakit, Kyu. Aku juga merasa kehilangan sepertimu." Tutur Sungmin seraya memeluk Kyuhyun. Matanya tertutup rapat saat tidak merasakan balasan dari suaminya tersebut.

"Aku merasa kehilangan saat tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku di dalam perutku, aku kehilangan masa depan bersama anak yang manis di keluarga kecil kita. Dan aku sadar itu adalah kesalahanku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghirup nafas pelan saat merasakan dadanya basah karna tangisan Sungmin. Namun tidak semudah ini, Kyuhyun masih merasakan sesak di dadanya. Dia sudah kehilangan semua harapannya karna Sungmin tidak menjaga calon anak pertamanya. Semua kepercayaan sudah dia berikan kepada Sungmin, namun apa yang dia dapat?

Dengan perlahan, tangan kekar itu melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun akan melepaskan pelukannya, semakin memperat pelukannya.

"Jangan lepaskan pelukan ini, Kyu. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sungmin tidak dapat menahan lagi isakan dan air matanya. Semuanya sudah tumpah ruah di dalam dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon, Sungmin-ah. Lepaskan. Aku butuh waktu."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya tidak menunjukkan bahwa suaminya masih dalam keadaan marah, malah suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti benar-benar suatu permohonan.

Dengan sangat berat hati, Sungmin mulai mengendurkan eratan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat wajah tampan milik suaminya penuh dengan air mata.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menatap dalam wajah Sungmin, "aku butuh waktu untuk bisa mempercayaimu, Sungmin. Aku butuh waktu karna aku begitu merasa kehilangan.."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mulai menjauhi Sungmin yang masih diam terpaku dengan air mata yang enggan berhenti. Mata foxy nya terus memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang kini hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kyu.. Hikss.."

* * *

Cklek.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik _namja _pecinta anak kecil itu. Donghae yang sedang memainkan laptop, hanya mendelik sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang _magnae_.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Rindu padaku, _eoh_?" tanya Donghae seraya melempar salah satu bantal boneka miliknya. Namun Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan evilnya, tidak membalas perlakuan jahil Donghae.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Persis seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menangis.

"Kyu? _Waeyo?_"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya gelengan kepala menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun Donghae bukan orang bodoh, tubuh sang _dongsaeng_nya kini bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

"Kyu, ceritakan padaku. Jangan kau pendam sendiri." Tutur Donghae seraya menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajah _dongsaeng_nya.

_Namja _kelahiran Mokpo itu terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis. Segera dia rengkuh tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aish, cerita, Kyu! Jangan anggap aku ini orang asing!" Donghae menaikkan nada suaranya sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, memberikan ketenangan karna Kyuhyun makin keras menangis.

"Anakku… Anakku sudah meninggal, _Hyung_.."

Donghae membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. _Anakknya meninggal? Sungmin Hyung keguguran?_

"Kyu, jangan bercanda.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "andai saja aku bisa menjawab iya, _Hyung_. Namun kenyataannya, ini bukan bercanda."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Donghae yang masih terkejut dengan berita ini hanya mampu memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa mengontrol tangisnya. Kedua _namja _itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Mereka sama-sama sedang terduduk, Kyuhyun memeluk erat kedua kakinya sedangkan Donghae bersila.

"_Hyung_, aku menyalahkan Sungmin atas kejadian ini." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan jujur. Donghae yang masih belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, harus kembali tersentak mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila?!" bentak Donghae, dia memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya untuk menatap Donghae, "apa aku salah? Sungmin tidak bisa menjaga anakku, _Hyung_."

"Kau sangat salah! Bisa-bisanya kau menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin _Hyung _yang bersalah atas semua ini!" ingin rasanya Donghae menampar atau bisa, dia juga ini meninju wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Donghae merasa sangat marah saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyalahkan Sungmin atas keguguran kehamilan _Hyung_nya sendiri.

"Pikirkan, Kyu! Mana ada seorang ibu yang sengaja menggugurkan kandungannya sendiri?!" Donghae hampir menggeram marah saat Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan coba kau pikirkan, _Hyung_. Sungmin tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dan anakku.. Siapa lagi yang harus ku salahkan selain dirinya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya tajam menatap Donghae, namun mata itu juga meneteskan air mata.

Donghae membuang mukanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap ke luar jendela. Dia merasa sia-sia bicara dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mempertahankan keegoisannya. Dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya mencari pelampiasan dari rasa kesedihan dan kehilangannya. Namun dia juga bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Biarlah mereka yang menyelesaikan sendiri.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu atau ke kamar _memberdeul_ yang lain." Ucap Donghae dengan nada datar. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pengusiran secara halus dari _hyung_nya segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar.

"Aish, _jinjja_. Kapan selesainya masalah mereka itu?!"

* * *

"Kyu? Kau dari kamar Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Kyuhyun melintasi ruang tengah Apartment lantai 12. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan berjalan ke luar dorm.

"_Chakkaman, _Kyu."

Leeteuk menepuk sisi kosong di sebelah tempat duduknya, mengisyaratkan agar _magnae_nya duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya menurut.

Setelah duduk, Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus ke televisi. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar menonton, pikirannya melayang jauh sampai dia tidak tahu bermula darimana.

Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti menahan sedih. _Namja _berlesung pipit itu sudah tahu semuanya. Yesung yang menceritakannya. Dan sama seperti member yang lain, dia juga turut berduka cita karna kehilangan keponakan pertama mereka. Dengan satu gerakan, Leeteuk menyenderkan kepala Kyuhyun agar tertidur di bahunya. Jemari panjangannya terulur untuk mengelus lengan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Kehangatan dari seorang _hyung _seperti ini yang sebenarnya dia butuhkan. Bukan seperti Donghae yang terlanjur dibawa amarah. Dia tidak meminta semua orang setuju dengan pemikirannya bahwa Sungmin yang bersalah atas semua ini, karna dia juga masih ragu untuk itu. Namun Kyuhyun hanya butuh pelukan untuk ketegaran dirinya.

"Sudah mulai tenang?" tanya Leeteuk saat mereka sudah berada di posisi itu lebih dari 5 menit. Bisa dirasakannya kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari bahunya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Leeteuk dan tersenyum, "_gomawo_, _Hyung_."

"Tidur dan istirahatlah. Besok jam 10 kita akan berangkat ke Indonesia."

* * *

Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh kamar bercat pink itu. Matanya mencari sang istri yang telah sukses dia buat menangis beberapa jam yang lalu. Ada sedikit kelegaan saat melihat Sungmin sedang tertidur di kasur mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kasur tanpa menyalakan lampunya terlebih dahulu. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membangunkan Sungmin.

_Namja _bersuara bass itu menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan pelan. Mencoba menyampingkan rasa sakit di dadanya untuk menciu kedua kelopak mata sang istri. Suatu kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dia hilangkan walau mereka berdua sedang bersitegang.

CUP

CUP

Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan cepat. Karna dia tidak mau Sungmin merasakan jatuhnya air mata yang sudah mengalir lagi di mata coklatnya.

"Min.. Andai saja kau berhati-hati.."

Mata coklat itu memandang wajah gelisah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat juga jejak cairan bening yang belum mengering sempurna di pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. Ini terlalu menyesakkan untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong, Min.. Entah kenapa aku menyalahkanmu karna kehilangan ini. Aku.. Aku.."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Bibirnya bergetar dan dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Biarkanlah dia menjadi pria cengeng untuk hari ini dan mungkin hari selanjutnya, yang penting dia tidak usah menambah beban di hatinya dengan menahan tangis.

Dengan tidak menimbulkan suara, Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur dengan membelakangi Sungmin. Tubuhnya bergetar karna isakan makin kencang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang terbangun karna suaranya.

Sungmin menatap sendu punggung sang suami. Ingin sekali dia memeluk tubuh kurus itu, namun hatinya masih takut bila hanya penolakan yang diterima. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, digigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak meloloskan barang satupun isakan.

Ya, Sungmin kini tengah menangis juga.

Sepasang suami istri itu saling menangis. Satu ranjang namun saling memunggungi di temaramnya lampu kamar. Menangis dalam diam karna hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Satu malam terlewat tanpa pelukan dan kehangatan.

* * *

Semua member Super Junior sudah turun dari van mereka yang mengantarkan mereka ke Incheon Airport. Van dari f(x), SNSD, Shinee, TVXQ, maupun EXO juga sudah tiba duluan di bandara terbesar di Korea Selatan itu. Semua artis SM sudah bersiap untuk check in dan boarding pesawat untuk menuju Indonesia dan melangsungkan SMTown Concert disana.

"Sungmin _Hyung_." Ryeowook berjalan menyesuaikan langkah kaki Sungmin yang berjalan pelan. Dilihatnya wajah sang _hyung_ yang terlihat murung.

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk kepada Ryeowook lalu menatap lagi ke arah lantai. Ryeowook yang mengira bahwa Sungmin sedang ingin bersendiri, meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang bersandar pada tembok.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menerus melihat wajah Sungmin _Hyung _sedih begitu." Tutur Ryeowook saat dia sudah berkumpul bersama Zhoumi, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk. Empat _namja _itu refleks menoleh ke Sungmin yang masih diam dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Donghae. Jarak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak tiga atau empat langkah kecil, namun pasangan suami istri itu sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa.

"Sungmin _Hyung _dan Kyuhyun tidak mengobrol pagi ini. Kyuhyun seperti mengabaikan Sungmin _Hyung_, dan Sungmin _hyung_ sendiri hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih." Jelas Eunhyuk yang memang satu lantai dengan kyumin couple.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini masalah mereka dan akan semakin rumit bila kita masuk ke dalamnya." Semuanya mengangguk setuju saat mendengar perkataan Kangin yang bijaksana.

.

.

"Kyu, ini kunci kamarmu. Jam 2 kita akan rehearsal. Segera istirahat dulu, Sungmin terlihat lelah." Tutur Leeteuk seraya menyerahkan kartu kamar hotel kepada Kyuhyun. Semua artis SM sudah berada di hotel ternama di Indonesia. Dan akan melangsungkan rehearsal di Gelora Bung Karno setelah meregangkan otot mereka sebentar di kamar hotel yang tidak terlalu jauh dari acara perform mereka.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat kartu yang disodorkan kepadanya. Suasana hatinya masih buruk dan dia tidak mungkin satu kamar dengan Sungmin karna bisa-bisa dia akan menangis lagi.

"Aku sekamar dengan Yesung _hyung _saja."

DEG

Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih diam hanya kembali bungkam dan pasrah mendengar permintaan sang suami. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya berada disampingnya.

"Kyu? Kalian itu sudah menikah, masa tidur berpisah?" tanya Shindong. Ada perasaan kesal juga saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai sedangkan wajah Sungmin sudah seperti menahan tangis.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun tidur denganku. Sungmin-ah, kau tidur bersama Siwonnie, tidak masalah kan?" Yesung merangkul pundak Sungmin. Membuat _namja _kelinci itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pasrah.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Yesung. Meninggalkan kedelapan member yang masih berkumpul di koridor hotel. Siwon segera merangkul Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin untuk membawa tas kecilnya. _Namja _sempurna itu tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah bingung Sungmin.

"Malam ini kita bisa bermain kartu atau bermain angry bird, kau suka kan, _hyung_?" tanya Siwon, membuat Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Ada perasaan hangat karna mendapat perhatian dari _dongsaeng _yang sering melakukan skinship dengannya ini.

"_Ne_, Siwon-ah."

* * *

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Kyuhyun-ah." Tutur Yesung kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Berterimakasihlah kepadaku karna sudah mau sekamar denganmu. Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa takut di dengar Sungmin?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelurkan laptop dan tablet dari dalam tasnya, "kau juga bisa mengatur emosi mu bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh, "kau benar. Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Yesung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kembali diam. Tas dan kopernya pun belum dia bereskan.

"Kyu, berhentilah untuk bersikap seperti ini." Tutur Yesung seraya duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung dengan bingung.

"Berhenti untuk menyalahkan Sungmin. Berhenti untuk bersikap bahwa ini semua bukan takdir, melainkan kelalaian Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke Yesung yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Rasa kehilangan itu kembali menyeruak di dalam dadanya. "Susah. Terlalu susah untuk bersikap seperti biasa."

_Namja _pemilik ddangkoma itu mengambil gelas berisi air minum dan menegaknya, "aku tahu, kau juga merasa bersalah karna telah menyalahkan Sungmin atas ini semua. Kita sudah terlalu lama memahami karakter masing-masing, Kyu. Sampai-sampai aku tahu bahwa sikap mu saat ini hanya untuk menutupi rasa kehilanganmu."

DEG

Mata coklat itu makin menatap tajam ke Yesung. Ingin rasanya dia bungkam bibir tipis milik Yesung, jiwanya makin terasa sesak. Dia tidak bisa menyetujui ucapan Yesung, namun dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalimat itu.

"Aku sungguh kehilangan, _Hyung_. Walau Sungmin sudah memberiku kebahagiaan yang lebih, namun aku masih berharap anak itu dapat lahir dan bergabung denganku dan Sungmin." lirih Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah kembali dia alihkan ke lantai berkarpet. Tidak menatap Yesung yang sedang memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

"Namun mendengarnya keguguran, sungguh seperti kiamat bagiku. Aku sadar, masih ada lagi yang menjadi penyempurna hidupku. Anak itu, anakku, _hyung_. Anakku yang kini sudah tiada."

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh _dongsaeng_ dan mengelus punggung tubuh kurus itu. Sudah cukup dia berkata, Yesung juga tidak ingin memojokkan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, _namja _yang sedang dipeluknya bukanlah _namja _yang kuat seperti yang terlihat oleh para Elf. Kyuhyun sama sensitivenya dengan Sungmin, istrinya.

"Sudah. Kau hanya butuh waktu, Kyu. Kau hanya butuh waktu."

* * *

"Aish, aku selalu gagal, Siwon-ah."

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya saat melihat bangunan yang ada di layar iPad Siwon tidak berhasil dia hancurkan dengan burung-burung bulat berwarna-warni. Siwon yang duduk di ranjang sebelah ranjang Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan _hyung _nya yang seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin yang menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar karna kesal kepada game itu. Siwon sedikit bangkit untuk mengambil iPadnya yang sudah diletakkan Sungmin di meja nakas di antara ranjang mereka.

"Otakmu sudah diracuni oleh monster-monster berwajah jelek itu, _hyung_. Sekali-kali ajaklah suamimu itu untuk memainkan game lucu seperti ini." Tutur Siwon seraya melanjutkan permainan Sungmin yang berantakan.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, "mana mau suamiku memainkan game seperti itu. Terlalu mudah untuknya. Hahaha."

Siwon menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sedang terkekeh kecil, mungkin _namja _manis itu sedang teringat wajah Kyuhyun sehingga dia tertawa. Siwon tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, dia hanya merasa senang karna bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang kembali menjadi Sungmin yang periang. Bukan Sungmin yang diam dan sendu seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Beberapa menit dua _namja _berwajah sempurna itu diam. Siwon masih sibuk dengan angry birdnya sedangkan Sungmin sibuk memandang langit siang Indonesia dari balik kaca kamar hotelnya.

"Siwon-ah.."

Siwon mempause gamenya, dan sedikit memiringkan posisi duduknya agar menghadap Sungmin. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Apa aku bisa hamil lagi?" tanya Sungmin tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan di luar sana.

Siwon tersenyum, walau Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. "Pasti bisa, _hyung_. Kau _namja _istimewa. Tuhan juga pasti punya rencana yang istimewa untukmu."

Sungmin menoleh ke Siwon yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya, "benarkah?"

"Kau harus percaya rencana Tuhan, _hyung_. Mungkin bukan takdirmu dan Kyuhyun untuk mendapat anak saat ini, tapi suatu saat nanti atau mungkin bisa bulan depan, kau dan Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan anak lagi, _hyung_. Percayalah, Tuhan selalu baik pada umatnya."

Sungmin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. 'Ceramah' Siwon tadi membuka pikirannya yang menganggap ini semua buruk. Menganggap ini semua adalah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi Siwon benar, dia dan Kyuhyun masih punya Tuhan yang sudah mengatur takdir para umatnya.

"Kau cocok untuk jadi Pastur, Siwon-ah." Ledek Sungmin seraya melempar bantal ke arah Siwon.

Siwon menangkap bantal itu dengan tepat, dan memeluknya. Diletakkan dagunya di bantal yang sedang dia peluk. Siwon memandang wajah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, "_Hyung_, kau tahu…"

"Hm?"

"Kelak aku ingin istriku sepertimu. Kyuhyun sungguh beruntung memiliki seorang istri yang berkepribadian sepertimu, _hyung_."

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya, "namun sayangnya, Kyuhyun sekarang membenciku."

Siwon menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya saat melihat wajah Sungmin kembali sendu. "Kyuhyun tidak membencimu."

"Jelas-jelas dia menjauh dariku."

"Menjauh bukan berarti membenci, _hyung_. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin kau sedih lagi. Sekarang mandi dan bersiap untuk rehearsal!" Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri juga. Sedikit mendorong tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk masuk kamar mandi dan menutupnya.

"Mandilah dengan cepat, _hyung_!" Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli mendengar teriakan Siwon dari luar kamar mandi.

"_Ne, _Pastur!"

* * *

Seohyun dan Yoona yang melihat Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang backstage segera memeluk tubuh _oppa _mereka. Sungmin yang mendapat serangan pelukan dari kedua _yeodongsaeng_nya itu hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

"Aku sudah mendengar beritanya, _oppa_. Kita turut berduka cita." Tutur Yoona setelah mereka berdua sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin menarik satu ujung bibirnya, "_gomawo_ atas perhatian kalian."

Seohyun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Kau harus kuat untuk menjalani ini, _oppa_."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan melepas pelukan Seohyun. Jemari kecilnya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang sedikit keluar dari mata cantik milik _magnae _SNSD itu.

"Hentikan tanganmu untuk menyentuhnya, Cho Sungmin."

Ketiga orang itu terdiam saat mendengar suara bass dari arah belakang. Walaupun Sungmin membelakangi si sumber suara, namun dia tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian, Seohyun-ah, Yoona-ah."

Kyuhyun melangkah lebih dekat ke tiga orang itu. Tangannya terjulur untuk merangkul tubuh Sungmin yang kini terlihat shock dengan perlakuannya.

Seohyun dan Yoona mengangguk dan meminta undur diri dari hadapan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti bukan kalau aku tidak ingin kau menyentuh siapapun selain diriku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar, tangannya kini sudah berpindah ke dalam sakunya. Tidak lagi merangkul tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Ku harap kau juga begitu." Sungmin merutuki obrolan ter-awkward mereka. Selama mereka berhubungan, baru kali ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak menatap satu sama lain selagi berbicara.

"Ya, pasti."

Hening kembali menyelimut kedua _namja _yang masih betah berdiri menunggu giliran mereka untuk rehearsal. Staff dan artis SM lainnya yang melewati mereka hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Kyumin Couple ini.

"Sungmin-ah.."

Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya, "_ne, _Kyu?"

"Apa kau merasa lelah dengan takdir yang sedang mempermainkan kita?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Haloo...  
**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini~~ Author sengaja gak nyesek-nyesek bgt loh ini!  
**

**Karna author senang kemarin ada KYUMIN MOMENT ahahahaha! pesta untuk KMS!  
**

**Oke, maaf untuk segala typo dan kawan-kawannya.  
**

**Muah.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**BITTERSWEET**

**(Sequel of Daydream)  
**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**Other cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

"Apa kau merasa lelah dengan takdir yang sedang mempermainkan kita?"

DEG

"M-maksudmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ke arah Sungmin. Jemari panjangnya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi bulat milik Sungmin.

"Kadang aku merasa lelah, Min. Sangat lelah." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pipi Sungmin. Membuat si empunya memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya mendekati Sungmin, mengecup hidung bangir milik sang istri.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sungmin, masih memejamkan mata.

_Namja _berwajah stoic itu tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari ruang backstage. Sungmin yang merasa ditarik segera membuka matanya, menatap ke depan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang membawanya menuju ke suatu tempat, toilet mungkin?

Kyuhyun menutup pintu toilet itu dengan rapat. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang dapat mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka nanti.

Mata obsidian coklat itu menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. Ada sedikit raut khawatir, takut, dan sedih yang bercampur di wajah seputih kapas itu.

"Kau takut berada di dekatku, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dingin berwarna putih yang sudah banyak coretan nakal penonton di Gelora Bung Karno.

"Takdir ini sungguh membuatku gila, Min." ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendekati Sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku dihadapannya. Mata Sungmin menatap ke arahnya walau dengan pandangan kosong, bibir bawahnya di gigit seperti menahan sesuatu.

Mata foxy itu serasa dikunci, tidak dapat menoleh ke objek lain selain mata coklat itu.

"Aku lelah.. Sangat lelah, Sungmin-ah."

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Wajah _namja _itu memang terlihat tidak bersemangat, berbeda seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Saat masih ada seorang calon _aegya _di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kadang aku berfikir untuk pergi. Meninggalkan ini semua dan hidup normal."

DEG

Sungmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya agar tidak mendengar kata demi kata yang terlantun indah namun menyakitkan dari sang suami.

"Memilih untuk meninggalkan kehidupan yang sekarang, meninggalkanmu, dan keluarga kecil kita. Hidup seperti _namja _normal yang mencintai seorang _yeoja _dan mempunyai banyak _aegya_."

SRET

Kyuhyun memandang tubuh kecil itu terjatuh duduk di lantai. Memandang nanar tubuh sang istri yang bergetar hebat karna menangis. Dia tidak mendekati atau memeluk tubuh itu, hanya berdiri dan menatap dengan pandangan yang mengabur karna air mata.

"Kadang aku berfikir untuk tidak pernah seperti ini, Min. Tidak pernah bertemu dan jatuh cinta padamu. Tidak pernah menjalani kehidupan yang bahkan untuk bernafas legapun sangat sulit."

Kyuhyun masih saja berbicara. Seakan menutup mata atas kondisi menyedihkan di hadapannya.

"Berhenti, Kyu.. Berhen-"

"Tidak pernah menikah denganmu dan tidak pernah kehilangan calon anak pertamaku, Min.."

Sungmin berteriak kencang. Menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Melakukan segala cara agar kata-kata itu tidak membunuhnya lebih parah.

Kyuhyun diam. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Sungmin yang masih menutup matanya. Tangan kekar itu terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Buka matamu, buka telingamu. Lihat dan dengarkan aku, Cho Sungmin." lirih Kyuhyun. Hatinya juga ingin berteriak karna melihat keadaan Sungmin yang menangis hebat seperti ini karna dirinya. Dia terlalu cinta kepada Sungmin, dan ini pertama kalinya dia membuat Sungmin menangis seperti orang gila.

"Ti-tidak.. Hentikan. Aku mo-mohon.. Hikss." Sungmin menggeleng. Telinganya masih saja dia tutupi dengan telapak tangannya walau Kyuhyun sudah berhenti bicara. Dia takut, masih merasa takut dengan apa saja yang bisa diucapkan oleh _namja _yang sudah menjadi hidup dan matinya itu.

SRET

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan kemeja yang sedang dipakainya basah karna tangisan Sungmin didadanya. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Tidak memperdulikan apakah bahu Sungmin yang terekspos bebas bisa merasakan basah karna air matanya yang mengalir jatuh.

"Aku lelah.. Sangat, sangat lelah, Min."

Sungmin tetap tidak menjawab. Bibirnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan isakan yang menyayat hati Kyuhyun senti demi senti.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, sampai Kyuhyun merasa takut kalau para member dan yang lain akan mencarinya. Dirasanya juga Sungmin sudah mampu mengontrol tangisnya. Kyuhyun membimbing tubuh Sungmin yang masih berada dipelukannya untuk berdiri. Memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan mengecup kening _namja _yang sudah menemani hidupnya lebih dari 6 tahun.

"Kita harus kembali."

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin. Menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan ditariknya keluar toilet.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah hampir keluar toilet.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap penuh tanya kepada Sungmin.

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Meninggalkanmu sama saja membuat rasa lelah ini makin bertambah, Min."

* * *

Semua artis SM sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing group atau individu. Sama halnya dengan para member Super Junior yang sudah dihadapkan dengan jadwal group dan individu.

"_Hyung, _aku sedang free hari ini. Apa kau juga?" tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk. Pagi ini mereka habiskan dengan menonton kartun saat semua member mulai sibuk dengan drama, pemotretan, dan lain-lain.

"Hm? Iya, hari ini aku free. Besok aku akan ada pemotretan individu perdanaku. Ada apa, Wookie-ah?" Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya menunggu jawaban Ryeowook.

"_Ani_, aku sedang ingin memasak. Kau ingin ku buatkan apa, _Hyung_?" Ryeowook bertanya namun pandangannya tidak dia alihkan pada Eunhyuk, matanya menatap serius pada buku resep yang baru dia beli.

Eunhyuk mengacak pelan rambut _dongsaeng _terdekatnya ini, "apa saja. Yang penting special, karna sepertinya Sungmin _hyung _dan Kyuhyun akan pulang cepat hari ini."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_. Tiga hari lagi Sungmin _Hyung _akan kembali ke Jepang, jadi dia hanya sebentar di kantor SM. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa pulang cepat."

Ryeowook mengangguk, "sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin _Hyung _pulang cepat. Ah, ayo bantu aku buat makan siang paling berkesan!"

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kyuhyun memasuki dorm setelah melepas sepatunya di pintu depan. Melangkah dengan lesu agar bisa tidur atau setidaknya duduk di tempat yang empuk.

"HAH!"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa berwarna merah yang ada di ruang tengah. Merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, barangkali bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa lelah di tubuhnya.

"YA! Kau salah memasuki bumbu, _Hyung_!"

"Mana aku tahu kalau bukan ini yang kau maksud?!"

Dahi _namja _kelahiran bulan februari mengernyit. Ada suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur. Walau sebenarnya dia dapat melihat secara pasti keadaan dapur saat dia masuk tadi, tapi mungkin karna lelah jadi dia tidak melihat ke arah dapur.

"YAAA! Itu dimasukinya nanti! Aishhhh!"

"AAAA! Kau yang minta dibantu, tapi kau juga yang berisik! Kerjakan sendiri, Kim Ryeowook! Aku tidak ak- Loh? Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa. _Sepertinya aku tidak mendengar Kyuhyun pulang_, pikirnya.

"Hai, _Hyung_. Membantu masak, _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun, dia melirik malas ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Loh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah pulang?" Ryeowook menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik dinding dapur yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan dapur. Tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun sebelum kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas memasaknya.

"Kau sakit, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Wajar dia bertanya seperti itu, nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal dan wajah _namja _itu sangat merah.

"Ah, tidak. Ak-"

"Aku pulang."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Sungmin sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua dengan wajah bingung.

"Hai, _Hyung_. Ah, sepertinya niatku membantu Ryeowook kembali timbul. Permisi." Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau kehadirannya ditengah pasangan suami istri yang masih diselimuti dengan kekakuan bukanlah hal baik.

"Kau pulang cepat, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan malas dan menatap Sungmin, "aku ke kamar duluan."

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan dia yang masih diam di sofa ruang tengah, sendirian.

Semenjak obrolan mereka di Indonesia kemarin, sikap Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih mencari jarak dari Sungmin. Walaupun Kyuhyun bilang tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin, tetap saja, _namja _bergigi kelinci itu masih menyimpan keraguan atas sikap sang suami selama ini.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki kamar.

Cklek.

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat Kyuhyun terlentang di tempat tidur mereka. Dia bisa mendengar bahwa nafas Kyuhyun sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Kyu, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Sungmin seraya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangan kecil Sungmin terulur untuk menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"_Omona.._"

Wajah stoic penuh dengan keringat, namun suhu tubuhnya bisa dikatakan mengigil. Dengan cepat, Sungmin menon-aktifkan AC yang ada di kamar mereka.

"M-min… Hhhh.." lirih Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menaikkan selimut sebatas dadanya. Tangan besar namun lemah itu mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Sungmin.

"Aku disini, Kyu." Sungmin menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali mengecup punggung tangan itu untuk menandakan bahwa dia berada disamping sang suami.

"Aku harus menelfon dokter dan manager _hyung _dulu. Tunggu sebentar, _ne_?" ujar Sungmin seraya mengambil handphone yang berada di tas ranselnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi hanya kecapaian. Lagipula selain fisik, sepertinya mental dan pikirannya terlalu dipaksa untuk menampung hal-hal berat. Itu tidak terlalu baik untuk Kyuhyun-ssi yang bertahan tubuh lemah."

Sungmin mengangguk saat sang dokter menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang terlelap tidur.

"_Jeongmal kamsahamnida_." Tutur Sungmin seraya membungkuk saat dokter yang tadi memeriksa Kyuhyun ijin untuk pamit.

"Kau disini saja, _Hyung_. Biar aku dan Eunhyuk _Hyung _yang mengantar Dokter Baek ke depan." ucap Ryeowook sebelum dia dan Eunhyuk serta sang dokter menghilang dari depan kamar kyumin.

"Hah. Kau membuatku khawatir, _yeobo_."

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri tubuh lemas yang masih terbaring di ranjang king size milik mereka berdua.

Perlahan Sungmin menaiki ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Mata foxy nya seperti tidak pernah bosan untuk memandang wajah tampan milik _namja _yang sudah 6 tahun ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku bila kau sakit karna ulahku selama ini." Tangan kecil itu merambat untuk menggenggam jemari panjang milik sang kekasih.

Sungmin menunduk. Tidak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kembali mengigit bibirnya agar _namja _yang masih tertidur disampingnya tidak mendengar isakannya.

"_M-mianhae.._ Hikss.."

GREP

Mata foxy yang berlinang air mata itu terbelalak kaget saat merasakan kedua lengan yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya posesif. Terasa hembusan nafas hangat diceruk lehernya.

"Kyu?"

"Ssstt… Biarkan seperti ini. Aku rindu memelukmu." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh yang sedang memeluknya bergetar. Entah karna Kyuhyun sedang mengigil atau mungkin _namja _itu kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku telah melimpahkan segala kesalahan padamu, Min. Maafkan aku.."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencium beberapa kali puncak kepala milik Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun melepaskan segala perasaannya pada saat ini. Walau tidak dipungkiri lagi bahwa dia merasa lega karna Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya.

"Aku sadar ini bukan waktu kita untuk bahagia bersama _aegya_. Ini takdir, bukan salahmu.."

Hati Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak. Selama beberapa hari ini makan maupun waktu istirahatnya terbengkalai karna memikirkan ini semua. Nasihat dari para _hyung _maupun teman terdekatnya selalu menjadi 'nyanyian' disetiap harinya. Hatinya juga merasa seperti ada yang hilang saat dia berusaha untuk mengambil jarak dari Sungmin. Tubuhnya seperti puzzle yang kehilangan bagian saat dia mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah sang istri dengan kedua tangannya. Memandang Sungmin dengan mata coklatnya yang penuh air mata.

_Namja aegyo _itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ada perasaan lega karna hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bisa kembali seperti dulu, namun ada perasaan sesak saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersiksa seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Mencoba untuk membenci dan meninggalkanmu adalah hal yang sia-sia, Sungmin. Menjauhimu sama saja membunuh diriku dengan perlahan. Maafkan, maafka-"

Sungmin membungkam bibir tebal itu dengan bibir kecil berwarna pinknya. Telinganya tidak mau lagi mendengar penyesalan Kyuhyun yang terdengar lirih. Dengan lembut dia mengulum bibir itu, merasakan kehangatan sekaligus kelembutan yang sudah lama tidak dia sentuh.

Kedua pasang mata itu kembali bertatapan saat ciuman hangat mereka terlepas. Tidak ada lagi airmata, apalagi isakan. Keduanya melempar pandangan hangat dan rindu. Mereka tidak pernah terpisah, namun belakangan hari ini mereka merasa jauh, sangat jauh.

Jari-jari kecil Sungmin terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Bahagia, ini adalah saat bahagia yang pertama kali dia rasakan setelah sang _aegya _pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyunnya kembali, Kyuhyunnya memaafkannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening milik Sungmin. "Sepertinya sakitku sudah sembuh."

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Tangannya yang masih memegang pipi Kyuhyun kini berganti menjadi mengelus pipi itu. "Ya, kau tidak berkeringat dingin lagi. Apa obatmu sehingga kau sembuh cepat, Tuan Cho?"

"Senyum dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Hanya itu obat yang paling ampuh." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil mengecup hidung bangir milik Sungmin.

"Jangan menjauhiku lagi. Kau tahu, aku hampir mati saat kau tidak pernah mau berdekatan denganku." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. Matanya menatap malas pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mati bersama. Aku juga mengalami masa sekarat saat melihat wajah tersiksamu saat jauh dariku." Kini Kyuhyun mengecup sebentar bibir kecil itu.

Lama mereka diam dalam posisi itu. Dengan kening mereka yang masih bersentuhan, satu sama lain bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat dari keduanya. Bibir tebal dan bibir pink itu seperti tidak bosan melemparkan senyum manis saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya lagi, walau sebenarnya sudah tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat.

"Sungmin.."

"Hm?"

"Can I?"

Sungmin tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak bisa menolak karna dia sudah sangat rindu Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Dengan anggukan kecil, kini tubuh tinggi itu sudah menindih tubuh kecil dibawahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Terimakasih sudah menyambut, Cho Sungmin."

* * *

"Sepertinya kelinci dan serigala sudah berbaikan nih."

Shindong yang sedang berkunjung ke dorm lantai 11 segera melemparkan tatapan menggoda saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang bermesraan di dapur. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak ingin jauh dari Sungmin lagi, sedang memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. _Namja magnae _itu hanya tersenyum seraya menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"Yaaa, bisa tidak sih kau lepaskan dulu tubuh Sungmin _hyung_? Aku sudah lapaaaaaaar!" teriak Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai dari acara mandi. _Namja _penyuka susu strawberry itu duduk disamping Shindong di meja makan. Ternyata Shindong datang berkunjung hanya untuk menumpang makan. _Aku rindu masakan chef Ryeowook dan chef Sungmin_, katanya.

"Tsk. Kyu, duduklah. Aku tidak leluasa." Protes Sungmin dengan suara kecil. Bagaimana dia tidak protes? Tubuhnya jadi tidak bisa kesana kemari untuk membantu Ryeowook memasak karna ada _namja _kurang kerjaan yang memeluknya dari belakang sedari tadi.

Dapat dirasakan kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng di bahunya. "Aku masih merindukanmu, _chagiyaaa_."

Ryeowook yang mendengar suara manja dari Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa sekaligus melempar kepala _namja _itu dengan spatulanya. Sedangkan Shindong dan Eunhyuk hanya pasrah menahan lapar mereka yang akan tertunda sangat lama karna kelakuan sang _magnae_. Ada juga perasaan iri yang menyelimuti mereka karna melihat 'mesra'nya pasangan suami istri yang tepat berada dihadapan mereka.

'Hah, aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah!' pikir mereka bertiga, mungkin.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor gedung tempat ia latihan drama musical Jack The Ripper. Hari ini hari terakhir mereka latihan di Korea, dan besok mereka harus kembali ke Jepang untuk melangsungkan pertunjukan drama di sana.

Sungmin bisa saja menerima dengan ikhlas saat ada tambahan jadwal di Jepang, namun tidak seperti ini. Lusa adalah Hari Besar Chuseok! Dia ingin merayakannya dengan keluarganya, keluarga Cho, keluarga Super Junior, dan tentu saja Kyuhyunnya.

"Sungmin!"

Dahi _namja _itu mengernyit saat melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berlari kecil dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun?!"

"Hahh.. Hahhh.. Aku mencarimu, _pabbo_!" Kyuhyun menyentil pelan dahi _namja _yang masih shock di depannya.

"Aish! Kenapa kau kesini? Sudah selesai prerecording?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus dahinya yang terkena sentilan sang suami. Dengan cekatan, dia mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di sakunya. Jemarinya terulur untuk menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening Kyuhyun.

"Aku sengaja datang untuk menjemputmu. Aku sudah telfon manager _hyung _jadi biarkan dia menjemput para _hyungdeul_ yang lain." Jawab Kyuhyun. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, tanpa menunggu respon dari Sungmin, segera dia menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya keluar dari gedung itu menuju tempat parkir.

"Huh, aku menyusahkanmu, _ne_?"

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin. Matanya menatap tajam _namja _yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau itu istriku. Kenapa aku harus merasa kau menyusahkanku? Padahal aku hanya menjemputmu saja untuk makan siang bersama." Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Membuang mukanya dari pandangan Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun sedang merajuk.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya kau cukup belajar banyak untuk melakukan _aegyo_, _yeobooo_~" goda Sungmin sambil menarik pipi sang suami yang mulai berisi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang kembali bersemangat. Dipandangi lobby tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Tidak ada siapapun, tercuali sang resepsionis yang memang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"_mwo_?! Jangan disini! Kau gila!" protes Sungmin seraya berjalan mundur, menjauhi Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeringai.

"Ayolaaah, resepsionis _noona _sudah sering melihat kita bermesraan. Apa salahnya?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, ditariknya Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan kekarnya melingkar indah di pinggang _namja _yang sedang menahan kagetnya tersebut.

"_Poppo_~"

Kedua _namja _itu berciuman mesra di tengah lobby. Perlahan tangan Sungmin melingkari leher Kyuhyun, menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar tidak melepaskan ciuman hangat yang tidak pernah membuatnya puas.

Hanya sepasang resepsionis wanita yang melihat 'kyumin moment' tersebut. Setidaknya itu yang mereka tahu,

Mereka tidak sadar ada sepasang mata dengan kameranya yang merekam kejadian itu.

Kejadian yang sangat fatal bila berada ditangan pihak yang tak bertanggung jawab.

* * *

"Kau ingin makan dimana, _yeobo_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat mereka sudah keluar dari areal gedung. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di mobil pribadi milik Kyuhyun, ya walaupun keahlian _namja _pecinta starcraft ini dalam hal menyetir masih dibilang jauh dibawah Sungmin, namun tetap saja dia bersikeras agar dia yang menyetir. "_Malu dong kalau seme yang menyetir untuk ukenya!_" pikirnya.

"Dimana ya? Aku sedang tidak lapar, jadi tidak ada makanan yang aku inginkan sekarang. Kau ingin dimana?" tutur Sungmin sambil mencari beberapa cd album yang ada di dashboard. "Ah! Ini kan lagu duet kita, hahaha."

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Sungmin sebelum dia kembali pada fokus jalanan. "Because of love?"

"_Ne_, because of love. _Sarangi ddaemune."_ jawab Sungmin sambil menunjukkan cd berwarna emas pada Kyuhyun. Senyum yang ada di bibirnya merekah, memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang menunjukkan si empunya rajin mengurusnya.

"Boleh aku mainkan cd ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Matanya masih fokus pada jalanan. "Jangan mainkan cd itu."

"_Waee?_ Kau tidak ingin bernostalgia sedikit, huh?" Sungmin kembali protes pada sang suami yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Lampu merah mengharuskan mobil mereka berhenti di perempatan.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak ingin bernostalgia?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan poni Sungmin yang menutupi mata foxy itu. "Bernyanyilah, walau tidak ada gitar. Setidaknya kita bisa berduet disini."

Sungmin sontak tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ya, bernyanyi bersama Kyuhyun memang lebih mengingatkan mereka pada hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui di beberapa tahun belakangan.

Mobil Kyuhyun sudah berjalan lagi. Membelah angin di jalanan. Sungmin menatap kedepan, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Namun kedua bibir itu tersenyum. Dan sesekali tangan sang suami menggenggam tangan sang istri yang berada di sampingnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hallo?  
**

**Masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini? Muehehehe~  
**

**maaf ya kalau ada salah kata atau typo. Ih aku seneng banget banyak reviewers yang ngasih saran, jadinya kan dengan begitu kalian menunjukan perhatiannya sama aku. Maklum author jarang diperhatiin...  
**

**Bagaimana dengan yang iniiii? Feelnya kurang loh, aku ngerasa sendiri. Soalnya aku tidak tahu harus menulis dengan bagaimana lagi. Apalagi besok itu ada UJIAN MATEMATIKA! dan author masih mejeng didepan notebook:'  
**

**Mohon doanya ya buat ujian matematika dan Pkn author besok. Doain author bisa nyontek dan pengawas yang jagain ruangan author bukan pengawas jahat. Semoga yang ngawas ruangan author itu Sungmin _oppa _atau yesung _oppa_. Amin.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**BITTERSWEET**

**(Seq of Daydream)  
**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**RATE: T  
**

* * *

Seorang _namja _keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan tidak memakai apapun tercuali bathrope. Dengan handuk yang masih ditangan, dia mengeringkan rambut hitamnya. _Namja _itu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur berukuran besar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar suami pemalas."

Sungmin melemparkan handuk basahnya tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun yang masih damai tertidur, namun tetap saja tidak membuat sang suami terbangun.

_Namja _bergigi kelinci itu mendecih pelan sebelum mulai memakai baju dan celananya.

_._

.

"Pagi, _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk menyambut Sungmin yang baru saja tiba di meja makan. _Namja _dancing machine itu sudah rapi, tanda dia akan ada jadwal pagi ini.

"Pagi, Eunhyukkie. Ada jadwal, _eoh_?" tanya Sungmin seraya duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Mata foxy itu segera menatap lapar pada berbagai sarapan yang tersedia di meja.

"_Ne, _aku akan ada pemotretan perdanaku ahaha." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil membereskan handphone dan laptopnya yang masih ada di atas meja. "Ah, _Hyung_, aku ingin sekali menemanimu sarapan. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah harus berangkat."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "_gwenchana_. Ah, apa Ryeowook dan member lainnya sudah berangkat semua?"

"Hem, tapi sepertinya Donghae masih ada di lantai atas. Kau bisa suruh dia ke bawah untuk menemanimu makan. Lagipula dia juga tidak bisa sendirian."

Sungmin menangguk lagi sebelum menggerakan tangannya mengusir Eunhyuk, "tenang saja. Masih ada Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Pergilah~ jangan telat dan good luck!"

_Namja _kelahiran bulan april itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut sang _Hyung _sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut, "_ne, ne_. Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Sungmin segera mengambil handphonenya untuk mengubungi Donghae.

"_yeoboseyo, _Donghae-ah."

"_Ah, Hyung-ssi. Ada apa?"_

"Kau masih di atas kan? Cepatlah ke bawah. Ryeowookkie menyiapkan sarapan tapi dia, Yesung _hyung _dan Eunhyukkie sudah pergi duluan karna ada jadwal. Aku tidak ingin sarapan sendirian."

"_Arraseo. Memang kemana yeobomu, Hyung?"_

"Dia sedang menjadi bajak laut. Cepatlah."

KLIK.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas setelah mematikan secara sepihak telfonnya. Dia sendirian sekarang di dorm ini. Well, tidak benar-benar sendirian karna masih ada Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap di dalam kamar, tapi tetap saja, di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11 ini, hanya ada Sungmin sendiri.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dorm, mencari hal-hal menarik yang bisa ia mainkan selagi menunggu Donghae datang atau Kyuhyunnya bangun.

"Ah, aku nonton tv saja."

Setelah menemukan remote yang tergeletak di sofa, Sungmin masih dalam posisi berdiri, menyalakan tv itu.

"_Video tersebut sudah beredar di youtube maupun social network yang lain. Masih diragukan apakah itu benar Super Junior Kyuhyun dan Sungmin atau bukan. Namun dari perekam video yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya, dia berani bersaksi bahwa itu memang benar dua anggota boyband Hallyu Wave."_

DEG

DEG

Mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar saat melihat berita infotainment yang sedang diputar di tv. Remote yang sedang dipegangnya tiba-tiba terjatuh karna dia merasa tubuhnya seketika lemas.

"_Super Junior memang terkenal sering melakukan fanservice kepada sesama anggotanya. Namun apakah adegan 'kissing' seperti ini masih bisa dibilang sebagai fanservice belaka?"_

SRET

Sungmin terjatuh ke lantai yang berkarpet. Dia tidak lagi memandangi tv itu, matanya hanya memandang ke lantai. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya, seakan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia lihat dan dia dengar.

Cklek.

"Sungmin _hyuuu_- _Hyung!"_

Donghae langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin saat melihat _Hyung _yang bermarga sama dengannya sedang dalam posisi yang mengagetkannya. Donghae segera duduk disamping Sungmin yang masih jatuh berlutut.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?!"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih kosong ke bawah.

"_Kita hanya bisa menunggu tanggapan dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, kedua anggota Super Junior tersebut."_

Seketika Donghae melihat ke arah tv yang masih menayangkan berita tentang video Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berciuman di sebuah lobby.

"_Hyung.._ Be-berita itu.."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Otaknya langsung teringat ke kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana dia dan Kyuhyun berciuman di lobby gedung tempat dia latihan Jack The Ripper.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian berpelukan seperti itu?!"

Donghae dan Sungmin tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan sepertinya sudah mandi juga, dengan berkacak pinggang, _namja _yang dijuluki sharp-tongued itu memandang aneh ke arah mereka berdua.

Sungmin yang masih shock tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya mampu bangkit dan duduk di sofa. Donghae dengan tampang kesalnya, mematikan tv dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus tahu apa yang diberitakan tv pagi ini!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "berita tv? Memang apa?"

Donghae melirik Sungmin yang masih tertunduk lemas di sofa, "ada seseorang yang merekam adegan ciuman mu dengan Sungmin _hyung_. Dan orang itu menyebarkannya."

"APA?!"

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin tadi, mata coklat itu membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, tanda dia sedang frustasi.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" gumam Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya mampu menatap prihatin pada kedua member terdekatnya itu.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya para Elf mengetahui ini. Entah akan jadi kabar baik atau buruk, yang harus kalian tahu, aku dan Super Junior akan selalu mendukung kalian."

* * *

Seluruh member Super Junior sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat di gedung SM Entertainment. Termasuk Zhoumi dan Henry yang sedang berkunjung ke Korea. Tidak ada gelak tawa seperti biasa, semuanya terlihat tegang menunggu pejabat tinggi SM memasuki ruangan rapat itu.

"Tenang, _chagiya_. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. _Namja _itu terlihat khawatir melihat wajah sang istri yang masih terlihat shock dan enggan berbicara sedari tadi pagi saat baru mendengar berita tersebut. Belum lagi tangan Sungmin yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Leeteuk, selaku leader, tidak pernah bosan melempar senyum kepada seluruh anggotanya yang terlihat resah, khususnya untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak sekali atau dua kali, _namja _yang dijuluki angel itu memeluk Sungmin atau menepuk bahu Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan hati keduanya. Yang dia inginkan hanya kedua _dongsaeng _tersayangnya itu tahu, bahwa mereka tidak melalui ini sendirian.

"_Annyeong haseyo_."

Ke dua belas member Super Junior beserta ke empat manager mereka langsung berdiri saat Lee Soo Man dan asistennya memasuki ruangan. Mereka membungkuk sebentar, sebelum kembali duduk.

Mata Lee Soo Man langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat cemas.

"Aku sudah tahu apa maksud tujuan kalian ingin bertemu denganku. Video itu, video yang aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian, Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi, bisa ceroboh melakukan hal seperti itu di luar sana. Kalian pasti tahu apa akibatnya dengan semua ini, bukan?"

Wajah Lee Soo Man terlihat begitu mehanan desahan frustasi. Berkali-kali tangannya mengusap wajahnya.

"_Jeongmal jeosonghamnida, _Lee Soo Man-ssi." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukan aku yang akan dirugikan dengan kejadian ini, tapi karir kalian berdua, begitu juga dengan karir Super Junior. Kau tahu, membangun karir yang sukses seperti kalian ini butuh waktu bertahun-tahun. Tapi untuk menghancurkannya hanya butuh beberapa detik seperti video kalian itu, Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi."

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin meneteskan air mata mendengar penuturan Lee Soo Man yang memang benar adanya. Dia tidak akan begitu cemas seperti ini kalau ini hanya akan berakibat pada karirnya saja, tapi kejadian ini juga bisa berakibat pada karir Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

Leeteuk yang berada di samping Sungmin segera merangkul bahu _namja _itu, "_Jeosonghamnida_. Tapi ini bukan kesalahan mereka sepenuhnya. Tolong jangan memojokkan mereka dengan begini, Lee Soo Man-ssi."

"Aku tidak memojokkan mereka, Joong Soo-ssi." Lee Soo Man berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, "aku hanya bicara kenyataan."

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun ke Sungmin semakin erat. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan hati sang istri, namun dia juga tidak bisa berbohong, hatinya juga sama kacaunya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Lee Soo Man meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _magnae itu menoleh ke belakang ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku hampir mempunyai 50 anak di sini, dan aku tahu, tidak semua dari mereka yang mendapat perhatian dariku. Aku memang ayah yang kejam bagi para anak SM. Tapi selayaknya ayah, aku turut merasakan perasaan cemas seperti kalian."

Lee Soo Man mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Dengan enggan, Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya dengan tangan Sungmin. _Namja _bergigi kelinci itu, sedikit menoleh takut ke arah Kyuhyun dan Lee Soo Man yang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

Petinggi SM itu meletakkan kedua tangannya, memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya, "dari awal aku sudah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun yang membuat semua anakku bahagia. Aku sudah merestui hubungan dan pernikahan kalian, aku sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menutupi ini semua. Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain."

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menyelami mata seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya, mata itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang cukup dalam, sama seperti omongannya.

"Kita akan melakukan konfrensi pers sore ini juga. Tidak ada waktu untuk menunda, itu hanya membuat semua media tertawa bahagia. Bicarakan apa yang memang seharusnya mereka tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau para fans tidak suka dengan semua ini?" tanya Siwon yang sambil ikut berdiri dari duduknya, "ini Korea. Bukan Belanda. Aku akan sangat bersyukur bila semuanya menerima hubungan Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi, tapi kita juga harus mencoba menerima kemungkinan buruknya, bukan?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertegun mendengar penuturan Siwon. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku akan keluar dari Super Junior bila memang itu kemungkinan buruknya."

"SUNGMIN!"

Leeteuk berteriak kaget mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang cukup membuatnya mengingat kejadian dimana sang _dongsaeng _cinanya pergi meninggalkan Super Junior.

"Aku mohon, jangan keluar dari Super Junior, _Hyung_." Eunhyuk segera berlari kecil ke bangku Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin yang mulai bergetar. _Namja _penyuka susu strawberry itu ikut menangis.

Para member dan manager seakan tiba-tiba bisu. Mereka tidak dapat bersuara, hanya bisa memandang penuh prihatin dan sedih ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang wajah Lee Soo Man yang sedang menunggunya berbicara.

"Kau sudah berbuat banyak untuk membantuku, Lee Soo Man _Ahjusshi_. Maaf bila aku hanya mengecewakanmu dengan kelalaianku." Bibir tebal itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil,

"bila memang sore nanti hari terakhir aku dan Sungmin menjadi member Super Junior, kita akan menerimanya dengan sangat lapang dada.."

* * *

"SUNGMINNIE!"

Terlihat keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan beberapa member yang baru keluar dari ruang rapat. Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Lee sontak langsung memeluk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Jangan cemas, _chagiya_." Nyonya Lee memeluk erat tubuh kecil Sungmin. Nyonya Cho sendiri sedang menangkup wajah Kyuhyun ke dalam kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus kuat, Kyunie. Ingat kata _Eomma_, ada kami di belakang kalian."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis. Tidak mungkin mereka bercerita bagaimana kacaunya perasaan mereka masing-masing. Itu hanya akan membuat raut wajah khawatir dari kedua orang tua mereka makin menjadi-jadi.

"_Eomma _dan Lee _Eomma_ tenang saja, aku dan Sungmin pasti bisa menghadapi ini." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya menghapur air mata di wajah sang _Eomma_.

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menoleh menuju asal suara, dilihatnya wajah Tuan Lee sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah, peluk mertuamu ini." Tuan Lee merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh Tuan Lee. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan harum parfum mahal dari tubuh mertuanya ini. Namun lama kelamaan semua pertahanannya runtuh, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya yang sedari tadi dia tahan di depan semua orang.

"Menangislah, Kyuhyunnie."

Tuan Lee mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun agar _namja _itu bisa melampiaskan segala perasaannya. Sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang bisa disembunyikan Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho pun segera menghampiri Sungmin yang ikut menangis melihat keadaan suaminya.

"Kalian pasti bisa, Sungmin-ah. Kalian pasti bisa.."

* * *

Sore ini, ruang aula SM Entertainment terlihat ramai. Puluhan bahkan ratusan perwakilan awak media memenuhi bangku yang tersedia, dibelakangnya juga terlihat ratusan fans dari Super Junior yang seakan tidak pernah lelah berteriak untuk menyemangati para idolanya.

"Kau siap, _yeobo_?"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar masuk kedalam tautan jemarinya. Dia dan Sungmin beserta Leeteuk, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan managernya sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Tinggal menunggu juru bicara SM memanggil mereka untuk masuk.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis, "aku sudah siap, Kyu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk ini dari pertama kali aku mencintaimu."

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menangis saat ini. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang murung seperti ini membuatnya semakin diselimuti rasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia menarik Sungmin ke dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah. Kita sudah dipanggil untuk masuk." Leeteuk tersenyum manis kepada kedua _dongsaeng_nya sebelum dia dan manager memasuki ruang aula itu terlebih dahulu.

Kilatan lampu blitz memenuhi ruangan seketika saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki ruangan dengan bergandengan tangan. Teriakan para fans pun ikut meramaikan ruang aula tersebut.

"Selamat sore untuk semua para media dan fans yang sudah hadir di acara konfrensi pers ini." Leeteuk membuka konfrensi pers tersebut sambil membungkukan badannya yang diikuti Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kangin, Eunhyuk, dan juga Siwon.

"Di acara konfrensi pers ini, kedua anggota kami akan berbicara tentang suatu hal yang menyangkut tentang berita yang beredar saat ini." Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh _namja _itu. "Kyuhyun-ssi, silakan."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum mengambil mic yang ada di depannya. _Namja _itu terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Memandangi para fans yang terus meneriaki namanya dan nama Sungmin, memandangi para fans seakan-akan ini adalah saat terakhirnya.

"Selamat sore, saya Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, berusaha untuk menghilangkan segala ketegangannya saat ini. Diliriknya sebentar wajah Sungmin yang hanya melempar pandangan kosong ke depan.

"Mungkin kalian semua sekarang sedang bertanya-tanya apakah berita yang sekarang sedang beredar benar adanya atau tidak. Disini, saya beserta Lee Sungmin yang berada disamping saya akan mengumumkan tentang suatu hal."

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Bibir tebal itu tersenyum manis seakan menguatkan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat pasrah dengan semua ini. Wajah sungmin pun iku tersenyum melihat kelembutan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Hal yang ingin kami sampaikan adalah.." Kyuhyun sedikit mengambil nafas dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin,

"Kami mempunyai hubungan seperti apa yang sedang diberitakan media. Kami menjalani hubungan percintaan yang memang dipandang menjijikan oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Kami sudah berhubungan lebih dari enam tahun, dan beberapa bulan kemarin, kami baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan aula itu terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk menyela Kyuhyun. Hanya ada suara kamera yang terus menerus mengambil gambar dari Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

"Maaf bila kami mengecewakan semua orang. Maaf bila setelah ini pandangan kalian ke kami menjadi pandangan menjijikan. Tapi aku dan juga Sungmin sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua. Entah itu dukungan atau cacian, aku dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam, masih dengan berpegangan tangan. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa menahan tangisnya hanya bisa terisak sambil ditenangi oleh Siwon dan Kangin.

"Saya ingin bertanya."

Salah satu wartawan yang ada diruangan itu mengacungkan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi, pertama-tama saya ingin ucapkan selamat kepada kalian. Sedikit bahkan sangat langka ada seorang artis yang membongkar sisi gelapnya secara terang-terangan seperti anda berdua. Namun, bukankah dengan begini, bisa membahayakan karir anda berdua dan juga Super Junior?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang wartawan. Walaupun dia memang sangat ikhlas melepas segala atribut keartisannya hanya untuk bahagia dengan Sungmin, tetap saja kenangan menjadi seorang trainee, kenangan segala perjuangannya menjadi sekarang ini terlihat sedang berputar di otaknya.

"Saya dan Sungmin berniat untuk keluar dari Super Junior bila sudah tidak ada satupun fans yang menginginkan kami untuk tetap tinggal. Kami bernyanyi dan menari untuk Elf, bila Elf sudah tidak menginginkan kami lagi, untuk apa kami tetap di Super Junior." Jelas Kyuhyun yang diselingi dengan senyuman. Namun, bukan hanya Sungmin, seluruh para Elf yang ada dihadapannya pun tahu bahwa itu senyuman paling menyedihkan yang pernah tersungging di bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi, apa kau berfikir sama dengan Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau rela kehilangan semua yang anda punya sekarang? Apa kau rela menjadi bahan gunjingan orang-orang di luar sana?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya, "Ya, aku berfikir sama dengan Kyuhyun. Dan untuk penyesalan, aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan semua jalan yang sudah ku ambil selama ini. Aku rela bahkan aku tidak peduli bila orang-orang diluar sana memandang kami buruk atau bahkan berbicara hal tidak baik tentang kami. Namun, aku akan sangat sedih bila orang-orang itu membicarakan hal yang buruk tentang Super Junior. Ini tentangku dan Kyuhyun, bukan Super Junior."

"Aku ingin bertanya, _Oppa_!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beserta para member yang ada diatas panggung memandang kaget ke arah salah satu Elf yang berlari menuju ke depan panggung. Para keamanan pun menghampirinya, namun dilarang oleh Kangin dan juga Siwon.

"Biarkanlah dia bertanya apa yang ingin dia tanya." Tutur Siwon kepada salah satu security yang ingin menghampiri Elf itu.

"_Oppa, _aku adalah Kyumin Shipper. Dan bukan hanya aku Kyumin Shipper di Korea ini atau bahkan di dunia ini. Kami sering bermimpi bila suatu saat Kyuhyun _oppa_ dan Sungmin _oppa _menikah, hidup bahagia selamanya. Dan ternyata mimpi kami terwujud. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian berdua. Terimakasih karna kalian telah saling mencintai dan saling menjaga."

Gadis Elf itu pun berhenti berbicara karna tangisnya yang semakin jadi. Kangin turun dari panggung dan menghampiri gadis itu yang masih berdiri sambil terisak, diulurkannya sebuah tissue. Gadis itu menatap sambil tersenyum kepada Kangin sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya,

"Namun mendengar bahwa kalian ingin keluar dari Super Junior membuat kami sedih. Sangat, sangat sedih. Entah siapa lagi yang akan kami impikan bila kalian keluar dari Super Junior. Cukup bagi kami, Hangeng keluar dan Kibum vakum. Kami tidak ingin kehilangan satu apalagi dua member Super Junior."

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya mendengar penuturan Elf itu. Kyuhyun pun semakin menguatkan pertahanannya supaya dia tidak ikut menangis. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin dengan erat, agar sang istri tidak terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"_Oppa_, aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian berdua."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, serta beberapa member memandang Elf itu. Menunggu pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Maukah kalian tetap berada di Super Junior sampai akhir?"

Hening. Semua orang seakan menahan nafasnya menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih menatap gadis Elf itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil mic dan tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin. Lagi, mereka berdua berdiri sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Kami akan tetap berada di Super Junior seperti yang kalian inginkan. Terima kasih banyak."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkukkan badannya. Air mata bahagia itu langsung menetes ke lantai. Senyum terus tersungging di bibir keduanya.

Teriakan dukungan dari para fans bergemuruh menyambut berita bahagia ini. Begitu juga tepukan dari para wartawan yang ikut menyemangati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Para wartawan itu menulis, mengetik, merekam setiap detik bahagia di ruangan aula itu. Merangkai kata-kata dalam berita menjadi sangat manis. Karna memang tidak ada satupun cela yang harus diberitakan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Biarkanlah hubungan mereka terlarang dan dipandang menjijikan oleh sebagian orang,

Yang terpenting, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahagia.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian..

"Aku dengar juga begitu, Eunhyukkie. Aish, apa sih maunya?" Donghae berbicara setengah berbisik kepada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Zhoumi, dan juga Henry. Mereka, Super Junior M, sedang berada di China untuk melangsungkan Korean-China Friendship Concert malam ini.

"Mungkin dia ingin mendekati magnae kita!" ujar Zhoumi sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Hey, disini magnae kalian adalah aku, bukan Kyuhyun _gege_." Henry sedikit memajukan bibirnya saat merasa kehadirannya tidak dianggap oleh para sahabatnya.

"Kau sensitive sekali, Henry-ah." Eunhyuk mencibir seraya menyentil dahi Henry.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, _sunbaenim_?"

Mereka berlima serempak menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat para _hoobae _mereka sedang memasang tampang ingin tahu ke mereka.

"Aaaah, Kris, Tao, Luhan! Sini sini sini!" Ryeowook memanggil tiga member exo-m agar ikut berbincang bersama mereka. Dan dimulailah gossip antar personil.

Cklek.

"Loh? Sedang apa kalian?"

Suara Kyuhyun membuat mereka semua berhenti berbicara dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki ruang make up khusus Super Junior. Mereka saling berpandangan, takut-takut kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin saat tidak ada satupun dari kedelapan orang dihadapannya yang menjawab.

"Ah, tidak. Kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa. Hanya warming up sebelum perform." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan tempat duduk yang dibuat lingkaran oleh dia dan ketujuh orang lainnya.

Kyuhyun hanya ber'oh' ria sebelum berjalan menuju laptopnya masih terpasang di pojok ruangan. Sungmin yang merasa ditinggal Kyuhyun segera bergabung ke yang lain.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya kami sedang membicarakan tentang penonton yang datang pada malam ini." Ujar Donghae dengan suara pelan, takut Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Zhoumi, Henry, Ryeowook, Tao, Kris, Luhan, dan juga Eunhyuk yang sudah bergabung lagi serempak menganggukan kepala.

"Heh? Memang kenapa dengan para fans yang menonton?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat Tao, Kris, dan juga Luhan merasa silau oleh ke-aegyo-an sunbae mereka.

"Bukan fans, _Hyung_! Tapi _ssaeng_!" ujar Ryeowook yang terkenal dengan sharp-tongued setelah Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi, yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"_Ssaeng_? Ih, siapa dia?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Lou Yi Xiao!" Henry, Zhoumi, Tao, Kris, dan Luhan berteriak bersamaan dengan lantang china yang khas. Tapi setelah itu, mereka segera menutup mulut mereka sendiri karna tidak sengaja berteriak. Namun, untung saja, sepertinya Kyuhyun memakai headphone sehingga tidak mendengar teriakan mereka.

"Loh? Itu bukannya partner Kyuhyun di We Got Married?" Sungmin kembali bertanya, tidak mengerti maksud tujuan para _dongsaeng_nya yang masih saja mengerubutinya.

"Aissshhh, kau ini. Dia itu kesini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk sedikit menyentil kepala _Hyung_nya tersebut karna telat menyadari situasi yang menurutnya gawat ini.

"Ah, _jinjja_? Baik sekali dia. Dimana dia sekarang?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada polos, tentunya dengan wajah yang tidak kalah polosnya. Namun hal itu malah ingin membuat para _dongsaeng_nya mendaratkan jitakan ringan dikepalanya.

"_Hyung_, dia itu ingin menggoda suamimu!"

Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya saat Tao berbicara to the point karna lelah menunggu Sungmin nyambung dengan maksud obrolan mereka.

"Benarkah?"

Ke delapan _namja _itu berbarengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aish, _ottohke_?" Sungmin mendesah frustasi saat memikirkan kembali adegan-adegan mesra yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan kepada gadis china tersebut.

"Lakukan fanservice saja, _Hyung_." Ucap Kris memberikan solusi.

"Ah, tapi aku malu…" Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang memerah karna sekarang pikirannya sudah beralih ke cara-cara fanservice yang sering dilakukan para member. Seperti Donghae yang tiba-tiba mencium pipi Eunhyuk, Yesung yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, atau bahkan Kangin yang sering menggendong Leeteuk.

"Lakukan atau gadis itu yang akan melakukannya!"

.

.

"Sssstt.. _Hyung_, lihatlah. Gadis itu terus melihat ke arah Kyuhyun _hyung_." Kris berbisik ke Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai di akhir acara. Semua bintang yang hadir termasuk Super Junior M dan EXO-M sedang berdiri berdampingan ke arah penonton.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya dan mengangguk, "kau benar, Kris. Aku harus membuat dia cemburu!"

"Sip! Lakukanlah! Aku dan Tao akan menjagamu dari sini!"

.

GREP

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

Kyuhyun yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Tao sontak menengok ke arah Sungmin yang berada disamping kirinya. Dirasakannya tangan kecil milik Sungmin sedang bertengger dibahunya. Tersenyum sebentar ke arah Sungmin sebelum melempar kembali pandangannya ke penonton.

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

Kyuhyun melepas earphonenya dan sedikit mendekati Sungmin yang sepertinya ingin berbicara dengannya. "Ada apa, hm?"

"Lihat~ Mereka memasang banner kyumin~" Sungmin berbicara dengan nada semanja mungkin. Semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin, "_ne. _Semuanya mencintai kyumin, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut, sebelum memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi tidak dengan nenek sihir yang ada di bangku vip itu~"

Kyuhyun menaikkan dahinya dan matanya langsung menangkap partnernya di acara We Got Married sedang duduk manis sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Min, itu Lou Yi Xiao. Sudahlah, aku juga tidak tertarik dengannya. Jadi jangan memaksa untuk melakukan fanservice seperti ini."

Wajah Sungmin memerah saat Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Dia malu karna kedapatan sedang cemburu, di atas panggung pula.

"Min."

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang masih berusaha menahan malunya.

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun memasang kembali earphonenya dan memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sungmin.

"_Saranghae_."

* * *

"Changmin-ah~"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Changmin, Yunho, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah gedung stasiun tv untuk rekaman Do Dream.

Karna kesal Changmin tidak menanggapinya, Kyuhyun menimpuk kepala _magnae _TVXQ tersebut dengan bantal yang tersedia di sofa ruang tunggu.

"Aish, ada apa sih?" gerutu Changmin. Ditatapnya dengan kesal wajah partner-in-crimenya tersebut.

"Kemana Yunho _hyung _dan Eunhyukkie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil alih handphone yang berada di tangan Changmin. Tanpa perduli dengan tatapan mematikan yang dilempar Changmin, _namja _pemenang olimpiade matematika itu malah memainkan game yang ada di handphone Changmin.

"_Molla_." Jawab singkat dari Changmin.

"Changmin-ah."

Changmin melirik malas ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap, "apa lagi?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin manisan mangga. Tapi mangganya berwarna pink ya. Supaya bisa aku tunjukkan pada Sungmin _yeobo_."

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang kelewat aneh. Eh tunggu, sepertinya bukan baru ini saja Kyuhyun meminta yang aneh-aneh. Beberapa bulan yang lalu sepertinya Kyuhyun pernah seperti ini…

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Ya?"

"Kau mengidam?!"

* * *

Sungmin yang baru saja pulang sehabis siaran di Sukira, terlihat sedang mencari seseorang di dalam dormnya. Sedari tadi dia berjalan dari kamar ke kamar yang ada di dorm lantai 11 itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya bersinar saat melihat seseorang sedang terlelap di sofa ruang tengah.

"KYUNIE!"

Sungmin melompat menindih tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring. Membuat _namja _itu sedikit merintih kesakitan karna beratnya tubuh Sungmin.

"Ah, ah. Kau kenapa, _yeobo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk duduk. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba terlihat lesu.

"_Wae_? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi putih mulus tanpa cacat milik sang istri.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin agar bersender di bahunya. Tangan kirinya merangkul bahu Sungmin, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tangan Sungmin. Dikecupnya dengan lembut puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau marah tidak kalau aku pergi berlibur berdua saja dengan Sunny?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada polos.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku marah!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi namun tetap dengan posisi memeluk Sungmin.

"Bagus. Terus, kalau aku membakar semua laptop, PSP, iPad, dan handphonemu, kau marah tidak?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, "tentu aku akan sangat marah padamu. Kau tahu, kehidupanku itu kau, Super Junior, dan 'mereka'."

Sungmin mengangguk, bibir plumnya itu tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyuman, "kalau aku hamil, apa kau marah juga?"

"Ya tentu sa- APA? KAU HAMIL?" Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan segera memegang kedua bahu Sungmin, dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Beri selamat datang pada _aegya_, _Appa_~"

"YAAA CHO SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Berkali-kali bibir tebalnya itu menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada Sungmin, Takdir, dan Tuhan. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, kini mata foxy itu mulai meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Sekali lagi, Tuhan mengirimkan anugerah untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sekali lagi, dan mereka tidak akan pernah menyiakannya.

* * *

Seoul, 14 Oktober 2013…

Seluruh member Super Junior terlihat sedang sibuk didepan kamar yang bertuliskan HAEFISHY. Tepat jam 12 nanti, mereka semua berniat untuk memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk member Super Junior yang terkenal dengan 'too much tears'-nya. Ada yang sedang menyiapkan lilin, kue, terompet, dan juga beberapa tepung dan telur.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Kangin yang sudah siap dengan telur dua buah ditangannya.

"Masih jam setengah 12, _Hyung_." Jawab Eunhyuk. _Namja _dancing machine ini juga terlihat sibuk menancapkan lilin di atas sebuah kue bersama dengan Ryeowook.

"_Yeobo_, kau lihat Sungkyu?" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menyusun beberapa balon di depan kamar Donghae bersama dengan Leeteuk dan Shindong. Matanya sedari tadi mencari-cari seseorang.

"Ha? Aku kira dia bersamamu!" Kyuhyun segera memberikan balon yang ada ditangannya ke Leeteuk. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan pandangannya segera tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dorm.

"Kau mencari Sungkyu? Ku rasa dia sedang bersama dengan orang yang bisa membahayakan masa depannya." Tutur Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Telunjuknya menunjuk arah ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dari belakang, mereka bisa melihat seorang pria sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan kaca balkon yang menampilkan suasana malam di luar sana.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak mengantuk sih? Aku lelah menjagamu tau!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa melihat _namja _yang sangat mereka kenal sedang mencoba menimang-nimang bayi lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau tidur. Mungkin kau ingin melihat _Ahjusshi_ disiram, hahaha. Hey, bagaimana bila ku ajarkan kau berbicara? Orangtuamu pasti akan menghadiahkan aku uang yang banyak bila aku bisa membuat kau berbicara lancar dalam waktu semalam!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertatapan dengan tampang yang aneh. Mereka sweatdrop mendengar _namja _berkulit putih berbicara. Tanpa berniat untuk menghampiri, pasangan suami istri itu tetap berdiri di belakang mendengar obrolan aneh tersebut.

"Coba bilang, Hee.. Chul…"

"…"

"Hey, ayo ikuti aku. Hee… Chul.. Hee.. Chul…"

Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat kegigihan _Hyung_nya yang baru saja beberapa bulan yang lalu keluar dari tugas militernya.

"Ayolah~"

"…"

"YAAA! Kau tidak mau bicara juga?!"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat mendengar geraman kesal dari sang _hyung_, mana mungkin bayi berumur 3 bulan sudah bisa berbicara selain menggumam?

Heechul segera menoleh ke belakang dan memasang tampang kesal saat melihat kedua _dongsaeng_nya sedang menertawakan mereka.

"Aish, diam kalian! Sungmin, ini Sungkyu-mu. Dia sudah tidak asik lagi ku ajak main!" Heechul menyerahkan bayi laki-laki yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya ke Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih tertawa segera mengambil bayi itu.

"Ah, _gomawo Hyung _sudah menjaga Sungkyu." Tutur Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beserta bayi Sungkyu untuk bergabung dengan member yang lain.

"Sungkyu-ah~"

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sedang menggendong buah cinta mereka yang baru berumur tiga bulan. Kepalanya sedikit turun untuk mengecup kening bayi laki-laki yang mereka beri nama Cho Sungkyu.

"Kau tampan." Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat mata foxy sang anak yang sepertinya menurun dari Sungmin. Mata foxy itu berbinar-binar saat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin yang sama indahnya dengan anak pertama mereka. Perlahan, kedua wajah itu mendekat. Menghapus jarak di antara bibir-bibir mereka.

Ciuman lembut itu yang disaksikan anak mereka menjadi saksi atas perasaan bahagia yang sekarang telah sempurna di hidup keduanya. Daydream mereka seakan benar-benar nyata dan telah mereka gapai. Terlalu manis, sampai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lupa bagaimana rasa pahit yang pernah mereka lalui dulu.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin,

Terima kasih sudah saling mencintai dan saling menjaga.

* * *

**END**

**akhirnya sampai juga dipenghujung acara, para readers:')  
**

**terimakasih sudah menemani saya disaat-saat sulit maupun membahagiakan.  
**

**Maaf bila selama ini ff saya banyak typo yang meresahkan anda semua saat membacanya. terimakasih juga atas semua masukan yang membenarkan penulisan, hehe author bukan orang yang berbahasa baik dan benar-_- terimakasih juga atas dukungan dan doa kalian!  
**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menemani saya di Daydream dan Bittersweet ini.  
**

**Sampai jumpa di ff terbaru saya, Dead at Heart.  
**

**Bels137.  
**


	7. Sequel

**BITTERSWEET  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

CHO SUNGKYU  


**Other members  
**

* * *

"Hey Sungkyu! Bangunlah, aku bisa dimarahi _Eomma_mu bila aku telat membangunkanmu."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur 4 tahun itu. Sungkyu, buah cinta dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, masih setia bergulat dengan selimut bergambar spidermannya.

"_Appa_~ Aku macih mengantuk~" tutur Sungkyu dengan suara manja yang diturunkan Sungmin.

"Aigo, anak _Appa _tidak boleh malas. Ayo, kita sarapan!" Kyuhyun dengan paksa menggendong tubuh anaknya untuk menuju meja makan.

.

"Sungkyu hari ini ke dorm SNSD _Ahjumma _ya?" tanya Sungmin seraya menyuapi Sungkyu dengan bubur labu. Mereka bertiga sudah berada di meja makan dorm lantai 15. Semenjak Sungkyu lahir, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sepakat berniat pindah dari dorm Super Junior dikarenakan dia tidak enak bila akan mengganggu para member dengan tangisan dan kenakalan anak mereka nanti. Walaupun para member sebenarnya sangat senang bila Sungkyu ada di lantai yang sama dengan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap di gedung Apartment yang sama walau berbeda lantai dengan para member.

"Kenapah? Memangnya _Appa _dan _Eomma _mau kemanah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis melihat anak laki-lakinya ini bertanya seperti orang dewasa saja. Memang, walau umur Sungkyu masih empat tahun, tapi cara bicara dan cara bersikapnya sudah sok dewasa. Mungkin karna tertular dari sikap kedua orangtuanya yang tidak jauh-jauh dari itu.

"_Appa _dan _Eomma_ harus muncul di tv dulu sore ini. Jadi, mau kan kau bermain sebentar dengan Sooyoung _Ahjumma_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sungkyu.

"Tapiiiiiiii~"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap penuh dengan tanya kepada sang anak yang sedang memasang wajah jahilnya.

"_Appa _dan _Eomma_ janji celita yaaa~"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar sang anak sambil menggendong Sungkyu. Dia baru saja pulang shooting untuk acara talk show dan setelah itu dia menjemput Sungkyu yang masih asyik main di dorm SNSD. Sungmin yang masih harus sukira bora terpaksa harus mengalah membiarkan Sungkyu bersama Kyuhyun malam ini.

"_Appa _cudah janji mau celita loooh~"

Sungkyu menggelayut manja tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun walaupun mereka berdua sudah tiduran di kasur ukuran kecil milik Sungkyu. Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap manja anaknya langsung tersenyum sebelum mengecup kepala sang anak.

"Baiklah, tapi habis itu kau langsung tidur ya?" Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungkyu agar mendapat posisi yang enak, "kau mau diceritakan apa?"

"Celitakan tentang _Eomma _dan _Appa _saat aku macih di pelut _Eomma_~"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Min, Sungmin-ah… Bisakah kau bangun sebentar sajaaaa?"

Kyuhyun menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sungmin yang sedang terlelap tidur disampingnya. Bukannya dia tega membangunkan sang istri dalam keadaan hamil yang sedang tertidur lelap pada jam 2 pagi seperti ini, tapi kondisinya sebagai suami yang mengidam membuat dia harus melakukan ini.

"Engh? Kyuhh… Ini jam berapa? Kau kenapa?" Sungmin mengucek-ngucek matanya sebelum mengambil posisi duduk mengikuti Kyuhyun. Bibir tipis itu menguap kecil beberapa kali sampai mata foxy itu berair.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, "tiba-tiba aku ingin susu strawberry milik Eunhyuk."

Sungmin sweatdrop mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang mengidam, walaupun disini Sungmin yang sedang hamil tiga bulan.

"Aku tahu kalau ini menyusahkanmu. Andai saja bayi yang ada didalam perutmu itu memperbolehkan aku mengambil susu itu sendiri, pasti sudah aku ambil, Min. Tapi, aku mau mengambil susu itu denganmu~" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya karna merasa tidak enak pada Sungmin. Walau tidak sering, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun agak canggung meminta sesuatu pada Sungmin.

Bibir berwarna pink itu tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian. "_Kajja_ kita ambil susu strawberrynya."

.

.

"Hey, _Appa_ sudah meminum susunya. Bagaimana? Apa kau merasakan manisnya susu ini? Kalau Eunhyuk _Ahjusshi_ mengetahui ini, pasti dia akan menjadikan _Appa_ sebagai shoeliftnya!"

Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk bersebelahan di meja makan. Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara sambil menempelkan kupingnya di perut Sungmin yang mulai membesar. Tangan kecil itu terangkat untuk mengelus-elus surai coklat milik sang suami.

SLURP

"Kau dengar itu? Itu satu sedotan terakhir! Mulai sekarang, kalau kau meminta apa-apa, bicaralah melalui _Eomma _ya, biar _Appa _saja yang repot. Jangan seperti ini, kasian _Eomma_mu." Kyuhyun masih saja berbicara dengan posisi seperti itu. Berbicara seolah-olah malaikat kecil yang ada di perut Sungmin bisa mendengar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan kini mata coklatnya memandang Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Malam ini kau terlihat sangat cantik, Min. Walaupun malam-malam sebelumnya kau juga sangat cantik."

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi bulat Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "T-terimakasih, Kyu."

Kyuhyun sengaja menggoda Sungmin dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Semakin dekat sehingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi.

"K-kyu, kau mau apa?"

"Mau apa? Bukankah kita sudah suami istri? Jadi aku mau melakukan apa saja itu terserahku, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif. Bibir Sungmin sungguh menggoda, membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali melahap bibir tipis itu.

Sungmin refleks memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya. Mungkin karna tidak sabar, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu.

Hanya sentuhan kecil pada detik pertama. Namun berlanjut menjadi lumatan yang diketuai oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa merasakan manis strawberry saat lidah Kyuhyun menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Di remangnya lampu meja makan dorm lantai 11, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menorehkan sedikit rasa cinta mereka.

* * *

"Aku membeli beberapa pasang baju bayi berwarna biru, tadinya aku berpikir untuk membeli yang berwarna pink, namun Donghae bilang ia takut kalau nanti keponakannya akan menjadi pink expert seperti _Eomma_nya."

Leeteuk mengangkat beberapa helai baju untuk diunjukkan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk manis di sofa. Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook baru saja pulang berbelanja ke sebuah department store karna tidak ada jadwal pada hari ini. Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pulang, ketiga _namja _itu langsung menyeret pasangan suami istri itu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tapi tenang saja, _hyung_. Kalau untuk baju tidur hamil berwarna pink, aku membelikanmu beberapa." Ujar Donghae seraya menunjukkan tiga pasang baju tidur hamil berwarna pink kepada Sungmin.

"Dan untukmu, Kyu. Aku membelikanmu ini!" Ryeowook mengangkat satu box berisi gendongan anak ditangannya, "ini bisa kau gunakan untuk menggendong anakmu nanti!"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang baru tiba langsung bergabung melihat hasil belanja selama empat jam itu.

"Yaaa, ini lucu sekali, Sungmin-ah! Cepatlah melahirkan supaya aku bisa menggendong keponakanku dengan ini!" Yesung mengambil box yang ada ditangan Ryeowook. Dengan wajah berbinar, dia mulai memperhatikan setiap detail tulisan yang ada di box itu.

"Kalian baik sekali, _Hyung_, Hae-ah, Wookie. Terimakasih banyak." Sungmin tersenyum lebar seraya menundukkan badannya.

"Ah iya, _Hyungdeul_. Aku juga berterimakasih banyak kepada kalian karna perhatian dengan kehamilan Sungmin dan calon keponakan kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap para _Hyung_nya bergantian.

"Sama-sama, Kyu, Min. Kami juga berterimakasih banyak karna sudah mau menghadirkan malaikat kecil di antara para _Ahjusshi_ seperti kami. Ahahaha."

.

.

"Banyak sekali yang mereka beli ya, Min."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama-sama merapikan barang-barang yang mereka dapat dari para member. Dengan telaten, mereka lipat dan mereka susun di lemari yang telah mereka sediakan untuk kebutuhan anaknya kelak.

"Lucu-lucu lagi, Kyu. Tidak aku sangka mereka mempunyai selera yang bagus." Ujar Sungmin sambil terkekeh kecil. Dia berjalan mendekati lemari berwarna dasar biru dengan warna pink sebagai garis-garisnya. Saat dia membuka lemari itu, ada beberapa kantung plastic yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah."

Sungmin memungut kantung-kantung itu dibantu oleh Kyuhyun yang segera meninggalkan box-box tempat makan untuk bayi. Tidak mungkin kan dia biarkan Sungmin membungkuk dalam-dalam, itu membahayakan perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip kantung yang ada ditangannya. Sedetik kemudian, bibir tebal itu tersenyum manis saat melihat barang-barang yang ada di dalam kantung.

"Apa isinya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tiga kaos kembar dari dalam kantung, "kau ingat ini, Min?"

Sungmin terjingkit kaget. Kaos yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun itu adalah kaos yang sempat dibeli Kyuhyun saat liburan di Greece. Kaos kembar untuk dipakai olehnya, Kyuhyun, dan anaknya kelak. Kaos yang pernah tersimpan rapi di lemari karna menyimpan sejuta kenangan pahit tentang anak pertama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang harus mendahului mereka.

"Hey, sudahlah, jangan diingat lagi. Bukankah sekarang kita bisa memakainya lagi bila malaikat itu sudah lahir?" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat mata foxy milik sang istri mulai berair. Hatinya juga ikut merasa pilu bila mengingat kejadian yang lalu.

"Iya, Kyu." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Menahan tangis yang hampir pecah kalau saja tubuh hangat ini tidak memeluknya.

"Lupakan yang lalu. Kita akan mempunyai masa depan yang lebih indah setelah ini. Percayalah."

* * *

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?"

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Seluruh member tercuali Sungmin, akan ada perform di salah satu stasiun tv. Sungmin tidak ikut karna kemarin baru mengikuti jadwal. Leeteuk, manager, tuan-nyonya Cho dan Lee, dan terutama Kyuhyun sangat menentang Sungmin yang mengikuti jadwal lebih dari tiga kali seminggu.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Sedari tadi _namja _yang duduk disebelahnya ini tidak tenang. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya dan berkali-kali juga Donghae mendengar helaan nafas yang berat dari sebelahnya.

"_Ani_, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Namja _berwajah stoic itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri kaca di ruang backstage.

Donghae hanya mengernyit heran, "ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Anak siapa, Hae-ah?"

Donghae tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang datang tiba-tiba dari sampingnya. Saat dia menoleh, terlihat wajah Kangin dan Shindong yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kalian mengagetkanku, _Hyungdeul_." Tutur Donghae seraya menggeser duduknya, memberi tempat pada kedua _Hyung_nya untuk duduk.

"Kemana Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia tadi duduk disini bersamamu?" tanya Kangin sembari duduk disebelah Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "dia pergi untuk berkaca diruang sana. Aku bingung, sedari tadi dia gelisah, tidak biasanya dia gugup saat mau perform."

Shindong mengangkat satu alisnya. Kalau tidak salah, Sungmin pernah bercerita kepadanya tentang Kyuhyun yang menggantikan Sungmin mengidam. _Namja _bergigi kelinci itu juga sempat menceritakan ciri-ciri Kyuhyun bila ngidamnya sedang kambuh. "Hey, apa jangan-jangan ngidamnya Kyuhyun sedang kambuh?"

Kangin dan Donghae menatap tidak percaya. Bukankah usia kehamilan Sungmin sudah menginjak 5 bulan, apa ngidamnya bertahan lama bila yang hamil itu _namja_?

"Ah, mungkin saja sih. Tapi masa iya?" gumam Donghae seraya merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah memastikan poninya rapi, tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk pundak Kangin, "Tanyakan saja, _Hyung_."

"Haruskah?" Kangin menatap malas pada Donghae dan Shindong bergantian.

"Ya _Hyung_~ kau mau nanti keponakanmu ileran?"

"Ah baiklah!" Mendengar ancaman Shindong, Kangin segera berdiri dan memasuki ruang yang sama dengan Kyuhyun masuki.

Cklek.

"Ya Kyu! Kau kenapa?!"

Kangin berteriak histeris saat memasuki ruang make-up, untung saja hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun di dalam ruang itu karna artis yang lain sudah memasuki waiting room. _Namja _yang baru saja kembali dari wajib militernya itu berjingkit kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang terlentang di sofa panjang. Wajah _dongsaeng_nya itu pucat dan berkeringat.

"_H-hyung~_"

Kangin mengelap keringat Kyuhyun dengan tissue, berkali-kali bibirnya bergumam menanyakan Kyuhyun kenapa atau bersabarlah. Diposisikannya Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sofa, namun tangan panjang Kyuhyun menepis pelan tangan Kangin.

"Ya! Kau mau ku bantu tidak sih?!" bentak Kangin, hampir saja dia memukul belakang kepala Kyuhyun, kebiasaannya pada para member yang melawan kepadanya, namun untungnya dia ingat bahwa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Aku sedang ingin tiduran, _Hyung_~" Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya sofa panjang itu tidak cukup untuk tinggi badannya, sampai-sampai lutut sampai ujung kakinya tidak mendapat tempat. Namun, tetap saja dia terlihat nyaman berbaring di sofa itu.

Kangin mengernyit heran. Selelahnya Kyuhyun, _namja _bersuara bass ini tahu kalau _dongsaeng_nya itu tidak pernah tertidur di sofa ruang backstage. Tidak seperti Eunhyuk atau Leeteuk yang kerjaannya mencuri waktu tidur. "Kyu, katakan pada _Hyung_, kau kenapa?"

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap Kangin yang tumben-tumbennya bersikap lembut padanya. "Aku malu bicaranya _Hyung_~"

Kangin menepuk-nepuk pantat Kyuhyun, menyuruh _namja _yang sedang tengkurap itu duduk. Setelah Kyuhyun mau duduk, Kangin mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, "tidak usah malu pada _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun sempat berpikir sebentar, berpikir untung dan ruginya bercerita pada _Hyung_nya ini. Setelah menghembuskan nafas, akhirnya Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Mungkin karna lelah juga memendam sendiri.

"Aku ingin bermain di taman bawah, _Hyung_~"

Kangin agak sedikit heran mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak usah bertanya lagi, karna dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengidam. Tapi, yang membuat dia heran, kenapa Kyuhyun harus segelisah seperti ini? Bukankah para member Super Junior sering bermain di taman itu bila selesai recording dan tidak banyak fans.

"Kau hanya tinggal ke lift, dan menekan tombol Lobby. Keluar dari lift dan keluar dari gedung ini. Belok kanan dan kau bisa menemukan taman. Dan kau bisa bermain sepuasnya, Kyu~" ujar Kangin seraya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat, "bukan main hanya datang ke taman dan duduk di bangku, _Hyung_!"

"Lalu?"

"Bermain petak umpet bersama para _Hyungdeul_!"

.

.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga… Empat…. Lima belas… Delapan belas… Sembilan belas… Dua puluh!"

Eunhyuk menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari-cari salah satu sosok dari kedelapan member yang sedang menyebar sambil mengumpat di taman salah satu gedung stasiun tv.

Ya, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Setelah recording, tepat pukul sebelas malam, kedelapan _namja _minus Sungmin itu sepakat untuk bermain petak umpet hanya demi mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun. Mereka berpikir, bila tidak mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa keponakan pertama mereka bisa ileran. Para manager dan security juga berjaga-jaga disekitar taman, mewanti-wanti takut ada fans yang masuk.

"Ya! Ketemu!" Eunhyuk menunjuk Leeteuk yang sedang berjongkok dibalik-balik semak. Yang ditunjuk hanya tertawa, tentunya tertawa khasnya.

"Ayo, _Hyung_. Bantu aku mencari yang lain!"

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk dengan semangat mencari yang lain. Pertamanya sih mereka terpaksa melakukan ini, namun lama kelamaan malah mereka yang bersemangat. Janjinya, Kyuhyun hanya ingin bermain satu kali. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah bermain ronde ketiga.

"Siwonnie!" Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Siwon dari belakang. _Namja _berwajah tampan itu memilih tempat mengumpet yang tidak efisien, masa mengumpetnya membelakangi tempat berjaga-_-

Semuanya sudah ketemu, namun ada satu yang belum tertangkap. Yaitu Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi, Eunhyuk yang dibantu member lain mencari-cari Kyuhyun sekitar taman. Dari mulai semak hingga selokan(?)

"Aish, sudah hampir tengah malam. Kemana dia?!" ujar Kangin, kedua tangannya sudah melipat didepan dada. Menandakan dia sedang menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Ayo kita cari lagi. Kasian bila dia ketiduran atau bagaimana kan?" Ryeowook dan Donghae kembali mencari Kyuhyun. Membiarkan para teman-temannya beristirahat sebentar di bangku taman.

"_Hyung_, bukankah itu Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk satu orang yang sedang berdiri di depan kios.

Donghae mengikuti tunjukkan Ryeowook, matanya menangkap satu _namja _yang ia yakini Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang membeli di salah satu pedagang kios di depan kantor.

Setelah mengencangkan penyamaran, takut-takut ada Elf yang mengenali, Donghae dan Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Setelah Kyuhyun menoleh, wajah Ryeowook dan Donghae segera sweatdrop melihat kondisi wajah _magnae _mereka.

Kyuhyun membeli satu besar gulali gulung, dan wajah tampan itu sudah penuh dengan gulali. Sepertinya ngidamnya Kyuhyun berpindah-pindah. Kedua _namja _yang menyusul Kyuhyun itu langsung kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Kyuhyun yang meminta untuk bermain petak umpet, tapi dia juga yang pergi dari permainan.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Donghae dan Ryeowook segera menarik Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus kita kembalikan pada Sungmin _Hyung_!"

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan emosi menuju kamar miliknya dan Sungmin. Dengan kasar dia membuka pintu itu, mengagetkan seorang _namja _manis yang sedang sibuk mendengarkan musik sambil bermain game.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri. Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang menahan emosi, terlihat dari raut wajah sang suami yang berkeringat dan mehanan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak suka bila kau bekerja, Min."

DEG

Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti memerintah. "K-kenapa, Kyu?"

"Kau masih tanya kenapa?! Usia kehamilanmu sudah menginjak tujuh bulan, Min. sangat berbahaya bila kau bekerja! Aku tidak mau mengambil kemungkinan terburuk!" Kyuhyun menghapus keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Saat dia mendengar kabar dari sang manager bahwa ada tawaran mengisi soundtrack untuk Sungmin yang langsung saja diterima oleh sang istrinya itu, Kyuhyun segera menginjak gas untuk pulang ke Apartmentnya.

"T-tapi aku hanya bernyanyi saja, Kyu." Sungmin masih saja teguh pendirian walau sebenarnya dia takut dengan omelan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum duduk di ranjang mereka. "Aku mohon, hanya sampai _aegya _kita lahir, Min." suara Kyuhyunt terdengar lirih di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekati sang suami dan mendekat erat tubuh lelaki itu, membuat kepala Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan perut Sungmin yang sudah besar.

"Aku hanya ingin kau dan dia sehat, Min. Ku mohon, kali ini dengarkan aku, dengarkan kepossesiveanku, Min." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin, memeluk pinggang sang istri dengan erat. Tanpa sadar, air mata dari mata coklat itu terjatuh, membasahi baju rumah Sungmin yang berwarna biru.

Sungmin tidak mampu membantah lagi. Dia harus mengerti tentang kekhawatiran Kyuhyun pada dirinya dan kehamilannya. Semuanya beralasan dan tidak mungkin Sungmin bantah. Kyuhyun hanya takut bila harus kehilangan lagi, sudah cukup dia kehilangan buah hatinya yang pertama.

Tangan kecil itu terulur untuk mengelus-elus surai coklat milik sang suami. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, membuat air mata Kyuhyun terhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Maafkan aku yang egois, Kyu."

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin diberi bebas jadwal untuk bersantai. Maklum, ini sudah bulan tua untukk kehamilan Sungmin. Pihak SM pun memberikan Sungmin libur dari dua bulan yang lalu dan memberikan Kyuhyun keringanan untuk beraktivitas.

"Kau sedang membaca apa, _chagi_?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang serius membaca sebuah buku. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk ditempat tidur sambil bersender di pinggir tempat tidur. Sungmin sedang bermain games sedangkan Kyuhyun serius membaca buku.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya. Sungguh imut, pikirnya. "Aku sedang memikirkan nama untuk _aegya _kita."

Sungmin segera mempause gamesnya dan menatap penuh penasaran pada Kyuhyun, "_Jinjja_? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kau sudah dapat?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu menepuk pundaknya, "bersandarlah disini. Lalu kita bisa melihat buku ini bersama."

Sungmin segera menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun memposisikan buku yang sedang dia baca ke tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

Pasangan suami istri sibuk memikirkan nama yang hanya terdiri dari tiga suku kata. Kadang apa yang Sungmin mau, dianggap kurang oleh Kyuhyun. Dan kadang yang Kyuhyun suka, Sungmin tidak mau.

"Cho Kyuro saja ya~" bujuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, namun dia bisa merasakan kepala Sungmin yang dibahunya menggeleng dengan keras.

"_Shireo_! Pilihanmu norak!" ejek Sungmin yang dibalas decihan pelan oleh Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau Cho Sungmyeon, Kyu?"

"Ah, _shireo!_ Seleramu seperti remaja tahun 80an, Min!" kini bergantian Kyuhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ih! Itu bagus tahu!" Sungmin segera bangkit dari senderannya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi gemas sambil bertolak pinggang. Tidak lupa, ia busungkan dada dan perutnya yang membuncit.

Merasa tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun juga membelalakan matanya. Berpura-pura marah pada sang istri. "Tidak!"

Terjadilah perdebatan yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tahu bahwa satu sama lain dari mereka tidak ada yang menganggap ini serius. Mereka hanya bermain-main di hari minggu yang bebas ini.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun melirik kepada Sungmin yang kini sudah tertidur di pahanya. "Ada apa, Min?"

Sungmin menutup matanya, merasakan lembutnya jemari panjang Kyuhyun yang mengelus-elus surai hitam miliknya. Hatinya terasa nyaman, dan dapat dia rasakan juga bahwa bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya menghangat.

"Bagaimana kalau Cho Sungkyu? Aku tidak menghilangkan kata 'Kyu' dan 'Sung'. Itu lebih baik, paduan dari nama kita." Ujar Sungmin sembari melihat wajah Kyuhyun diatasnya.

Kyuhyun segera tersenyum manis, memandang onyx milik Sungmin yang makin hari makin bersinar. Cho Sungkyu. Nama yang indah dan enak didengar.

"Aku setuju, Min. Anak kita pasti akan indah, seindah namanya. Terimakasih sudah memilih nama untuknya." Kyuhyun merundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Sungmin.

Namun, belum sempat bibir tebal itu menyentuh kening mulus Sungmin, _namja _berkulit putih susu itu tiba-tiba meringis hebat sambil memeluk perut besarnya.

"Ah! Kyu! _A-appo_!" teriak Sungmin. Keringat tiba-tiba membasahi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang panic sempat tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, namun setelah melihat Sungmin sedari tadi memegang perutnya, otak jeniusnya langsung berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya _aegya _mereka lahir.

"Tenang, Min! Kita ke dokter!" Kyuhyun segera menyambar dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Dibopongnya Sungmin dengan bridal style, takut-takut bila Sungmin tidak kuat berjalan.

"Sungmin _hyung _kenapa?!" Ryeowook berteriak histeris melihat Sungmin yang kesakitan dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat panic sedang lewat dengan terburu-buru di ruang tengah. Segera dia hentikan acara memasaknya dan ikut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tolong telfon Leeteuk _Hyung_, Wookie-ah!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

* * *

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mengeluarkan jantungnya sebentar supaya dia tidak merasakan rasa deg-degan yang luar biasa seperti ini. Benar dengan pemikirannya, Sungmin mau melahirkan. Dan untunglah dia dengan cepat membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Ryeowook ternyata tidak hanya menelfon Leeteuk, _namja _penyuka masak itu juga menelfon seluruh member yang mempunyai jadwal berbeda-beda, dan juga menelfon orangtua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang, Kyu."

Tuan Cho merangkul pundak sang anak. Dapat dirasakannya bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun sedang bergetar menahan gugup, khawatir, tidak sabar yang dicampur aduk. Dia juga dapat melihat keringat bercucuran dikening sang anak walau ruangan tunggu mereka ber-AC.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa pada Tuhan agar semua dapat berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Agar kedua orang yang menjadi hidupnya di dalam ruang operasi sana dapat keluar dengan selamat. Tidak terasa air matanya jatuh, entah karna rasa bahagia atau rasa takut dengan kemungkinan buruk. Makin lama makin deras, sehingga keluar isakan kecil.

Mungkin karna malu, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah menangis dihadapan seluruh keluarga dan para member yang juga ikut menanti Sungmin dan sang malaikat kecil keluar.

Melihat kondisi sang menantu, Nyonya Lee mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Tanpa bicara, _yeoja _berkarisma itu mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun, persis seperti kebiasaan Sungmin bila Kyuhyun sedang gugup. Kyuhyun merasakan ada tangan lembut menyentuh punggungnya, didongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Nyonya Lee yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Sungmin akan melahirkan dengan selamat, Kyu. Anak dan istrimu itu adalah orang yang tangguh." Ujar Nyonya Lee sembari tersenyum.

Seperti mendapat aliran listrik, bibir tebal yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan isakan kini melengkung indah membentuk sebuah senyuman. "_Gomawo_, _Eomma_."

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, para member terlihat gelisah menunggu sang dokter keluar. Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Yesung membaca alkitab yang dibawa Siwon. Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa dalam hati. Kibum yang kebetulan datang untuk menemani Sungmin bersalin, terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Donghae, tentunya mengobrol demi melepas rasa gelisah.

.

.

Cklek.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Secepat kilat, Kyuhyun segera berlari dan berdiri dihadapan sang dokter.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? _Aegya_ku? Apa lahir dengan selamat?" seluruh pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya langsung dia keluarkan. Wajahnya memancarkan kegelisahan yang tiada terkira, apalagi sang dokter hanya menatapnya dengan penuh senyum.

"Kau tidak usah gelisah seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sungmin dan bayi _namja _itu sangat kuat. Selamat, _ne?_"

Kyuhyun membatu mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Otaknya berubah menjadi babo mendengar kabar yang membuat hatinya berteriak menangis bahagia.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Kyuhyun terjatuh sambil berlutut, bibirnya berkali-kali menyebut 'terima kasih Tuhan'. Air mata itu kembali mengalir di pipinya, namun air mata bahagia yang ia tunjukkan. Seluruh member yang melihatnya segera ikut berlutut dan memeluk _maknae _mereka yang sudah resmi menjadi seorang _Appa_. Tuan-Nyonya Cho dan Lee juga ikut berpelukan karna bahagia dengan kelahiran cucu pertama mereka.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari berlututnya dan menghampiri sang Dokter saat dia baru ingat suatu hal.

"Dimana Sungmin?"

.

.

Air mata bahagia itu mengalir sekali lagi saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang tidur karna kelelahan setelah melahirkan seorang malaikat. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak membangunkan Sungmin, dia hanya ingin mengamati wajah seseorang yang benar-benar sudah memberinya kebahagiaan yang tiada terkira harganya.

"Terima kasih, Min… Terima kasih, Lee Sungmin.."

Tangan kekar itu dengan perlahan merapikan rambut Sungmin yang masih berantakan. Dengan lembut, dia hapus keringat yang membasahi kening sang istri. Namun hal itu malah membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"K-kyu?"

Saat kedua onyx itu terbuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah sang suami yang sedang tersenyum bahagia padanya, tidak luput air mata yang masih berlinang di pipi berwarna putih itu.

"Anak kita? Mana?"

SRET

Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Sungmin walau ia tahu gerakan yang fatal bisa membuat bekas sesar yang belum kering itu terganggu. Namun, hanya pelukanlah yang bisa mewakili segala perasaan terima kasih pada Sungmin.

_Namja _manis itu menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang suami yang benar-benar membuat hati dan jiwanya tenang.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin…"

Sungmin mengangguk. Air matanya tak mampu ia bendung lagi, karna rasa bahagia yang sangat teramat dalam. Walau ia belum bisa menggendong anaknya karna kondisi sang anak yang harus di incubator beberapa hari, itu tidak menyurutkan kebahagiaan yang sudah dia dapatkan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium kening Sungmin. Sesaat setelah mencium, Kyuhyun menempelkan kedua kening mereka. Menatap ke dalam kedua onyx foxy milik Sungmin yang tidak pernah bosan ia tatap. Sungmin terkekeh geli saat menyadari betapa dekatnya dia dengan Kyuhyun, persis seperti saat mereka berdua sebelum menikah.

Kedua tangan kecil itu terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Mereka hanya ingin berbicara melalui kedua pasang mata mereka yang berbinar karna sentuhan takdir Tuhan.

Tuhan begitu baik. Itu yang selalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ucapkan di hati mereka. Tuhan sudah memberikan kesempatan bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu, setelah itu Tuhan mengirimkan perasaan cinta pada keduanya. Tidak habis disitu, Tuhan menyatukan mereka dengan segala ketidakmungkinan. Dan sekarang, Tuhan benar-benar baik. Malaikat bernama Cho Sungkyu telah lahir kedunia untuk menyempurnakan kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

* * *

"Lihatlah, dia sangat tampan dan indah sepertimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan kaca yang menampilkan bayi-bayi yang baru lahir. Dengan dibantu kursi roda yang didorong Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah bisa bertemu dengan anaknya yang sudah dua hari di incubator.

"Keindahannya menurun darimu, Min." Kyuhyun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin yang duduk dikursi roda. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin, seperti tidak ingin melewati setiap detik tanpa sentuhan dari Cho Sungmin.

"Kapan dia bisa ku gendong?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada lirih, "aku ingin secepatnya menyentuhnya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis seraya mengelus-elus pipi Sungmin, "ku dengar besok atau lusa kita sudah bisa bertemunya. Bayi kita harus benar-benar dipastikan kuat, Min."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia alihkan lagi pandangannya pada bayi _namja _yang sedang terlelap di dalam sana. Wajahnya benar-benar sempurna. Hidung bangir, bibir sharp 'M', dan kening yang indah menurun dari Sungmin. Pipi chubby, garis mata, dan warna kulitnya benar-benar meniru Kyuhyun.

Sosok yang begitu menyamai malaikat yang sedang mengelilinginya. Tidak bosan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengamati sosok itu walau dibatasi oleh kaca. Tidak bosan dan tidak akan pernah bosan.

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Sungmin! Cho Sungkyu!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang mengobrol di balkon kamar rumah sakit segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu yang sudah terbuka. Terlihat para member yang baru saja pulang perform salah satu acara sudah berkumpul sambil membawa bunga dan buah-buahan. Bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ikut? Pasti jawabannya karna ingin menjaga Sungmin.

"Ku dengar hari ini keponakanku sudah keluar dari incubator? Kemana dia?" tanya Donghae dengan antusias. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya membantu Sungmin untuk kembali tiduran di atas tempat tidur.

"Kami belum tahu pastinya. Semoga saja benar hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae menghembuskan nafas kecewa, dia sudah sangat bersemangat karna akan bertemu dengan keponakannya secara langsung. Biasalah, jiwa penyayang anak kecilnya tidak bisa hilang.

"Aku tidak sabar bila dorm kami penuh dengan tangisan bayi! _Aigoooo~_ pasti akan menyenangkan!" ujar Eunhyuk yang tidak ingin kalah semangat dari Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera saling melirik. Sebenarnya, sudah ada sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan saat Sungkyu lahir. Mereka ingin pindah ke kamar Apartment yang hanya berbeda empat lantai dengan lantai Apartment mereka sekarang.

Leeteuk yang menyadari repon yang aneh dari kedua _dongsaeng_nya segera bertanya, "wajah kalian kenapa? Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, namun Sungmin sudah memberikan kode bila ini waktu yang tepat untuk bicara.

"Begini, _Hyung_. Aku dan Sungmin sudah berpikir untuk pindah Apartment. Aku sudah mencari ruang Apartment yang masih kosong dan aku mendapatkannya, di lantai 15. hanya berbeda empat lantai dengan Apartment kita sekarang." Jelas Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya raut wajah para member langsung berubah menjadi tidak senang.

"ya! Kenapa harus pindah?!" teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan yang diikuti dengan anggukan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian terganggu dengan tangisan anakku di tengah malam. Lagipula, bila dia tumbuh dewasa, aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan kalian." Tutur Sungmin memberi pengertian. Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, dan Shindong seperti mengerti maksud tujuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pindah hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, paham.

"Baiklah bila itu keinginan kalian. Sangat disayangkan, karna sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kita terpisah. Tapi, kalian juga sudah berkeluarga dan tentunya ingin mempunyai wilayah sendiri. Aku paham." Ujar Leeteuk memberi persetujuan. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Para member terlihat menghela nafas dengan tidak rela. Walau hanya berbeda empat lantai, tetap saja pasti ada yang berbeda di dorm Super Junior. Tidak ada evilKyu yang setiap saat menganggu para _Hyung_. Tidak ada BunnyMing yang setiap saat membantu para member bila diganggun EvilKyu. Tapi mereka juga bersyukur, karna Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu jauh pindahnya. Tidak seperti DBSK yang berbeda gedung dengan mereka.

"Haaaaah, baiklah kami setuju."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih karna para member telah menerima ijin kepindahan mereka. Baru saja ingin mereka ucapkan terima kasih, suara pintu diketuk membuat seluruh orang yang ada di kamar rumah sakit itu mendadak diam.

Cklek.

Seluruh mata memperhatikan siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sungmin. Bagaikan slow motion, seorang berseragam putih itu masuk sambil mendorong tempat tidur kecil yang dipasangi pagar pengaman disekelilingnya.

DEG

DEG

CHO SUNGKYU!

Para member seketika langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan agar tidak berteriak karna kesenangan melihat keponakan pertama mereka yang sudah keluar dari incubator. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung berdiri dari duduknya, tidak percaya bila hari ini dan seterusnya dia benar-benar bisa menyentuh kulit lembut bayinya. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak percaya bila yang didalam kereta dorong yang berbentuk tempat tidur kecil itu benar-benar anaknya. Benar-benar Cho Sungkyu-nya.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Ini Bayinya, saya mohon diri dulu." Sang Suster meletakkan kereta itu disamping tempat tidur Sungmin. Onyx hitam itu segera memperhatikan setiap detail dari wajah sang bayi.

"K-kyu…" gumam Sungmin saat dia ingin menggendong Sungkyu, namun dia hentikan. Mungkin karna dia gugup.

Kyuhyun yang tahu kegugupan sang istri, segera berdiri di sebelah Sungmin yang sudah turun dari tempat tidur. Dirangkulnya pundak Sungmin, "ayo gendong dia. Jadilah orang pertama yang menggendongnya."

Sungmin mengangguk. Dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, dia bawa Sungkyu ke dalam pelukannya. Air mata itu kembali mengalir melihat tubuh kecil itu sedang terlelap dalam gendongannya. Kyuhyun segera merangkul pundak Sungmin, mengecup kening Sungmin dan kening Sungkyu bergantian.

Para member juga mengelilingi mereka berdua. Memperhatikan wajah Sungkyu yang benar-benar sempurna, paduan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah sempurna.

"_Aigooo~_ kau tampan sekali, jagoan." Tutur Kangin yang berkali-kali berdecak kagum saat melihat Sungkyu di dalam gendongan Sungmin.

"Ya, benar. Ketampananmu mengalahkan kedua orangtuamu, Sungkyu-ah." Ryeowook menimpali sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungkyu.

"Semoga kau tumbuh menjadi dewasa seperti Sungmin, dan mewarisi kejeniusan Kyuhyun tanpa mewarisi sifat jahil Kyuhyun." Ujar Yesung yang diamini oleh seluruh member. Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan seluruh member yang mendoakan sang anak, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang berkali-kali sweatdrop karna hampir semua member tidak ingin keponakannya menuruni sifat Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta Sungkyu sudah tiba di Apartment baru mereka. Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah membantu memindahkan segala perabotan mereka, dan menambahi perabotan yang mungkin saja akan diperlukan untuk rumah tangga mereka. Seluruh member hanya bisa menemani mereka sebentar karna ada jadwal, sedangkan kedua orangtua mereka sudah pulang karna harus menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing.

Sungmin mengelilingi Apartmentnya sambil menggendong Sungkyu. Tidak ada rasa lelah saat menggendong malaikat kecil ini, malahan dia dan Kyuhyun ingin terus-terusan menggendong dan mengecup malaikat kecil mereka. Terkadang mereka malah bertengkar kecil untuk berebut menggendong bayi yang baru berumur 2 minggu itu.

"Lihatlah, Sungie. Ini adalah kamarmu, tapi untuk sekarang kau tidur bersama _Eomma _dan _Appa_ dulu ya?" tanya Sungmin pada bayi yang berada digendongannya. Mata foxynya menangkap objek yang sangat indah saat dia melihat Sungkyu yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai memasukkan beberapa koper ke dalam kamar, segera menghampiri Sungmin. Dipeluknya tubuh yang baru melahirkan itu dari belakang, "paduan warna pink dan biru sesuai kemauanmu, _chagi_."

Sungmin terkekeh geli merasakan deru nafas yang menggelitik di lehernya, karna Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin anak kita menyukai warna biru seperti pria pada umumnya, namun tidak menganggap pink adalah warna yang menjijikan."

"Tidurkan Sungkyu di kasur barunya dulu, Min. Aku takut tanganmu keram." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengambil Sungkyu dari gendongan Sungmin. Ditaruhnya tubuh kecil itu di box tempat tidur bayi yang berwarna biru.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya karna Sungkyu yang harus terpisah darinya. "Hey, hey. Aku hanya menidurkan dia. Kau tidak usah cemburu begitu."

"Ya! Siapa yang cemburu?" Sungmin membalikkan badan dan berniat keluar dari kamar.

"_jinjja?_ Apa kau mau ku tidurkan juga?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin membalikkan badan lagi ke arah Kyuhyun dan melempar deathglare andalannya pada sang suami yang sedang tertawa mesum.

"_Aish!_"

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian…

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat baru memasuki dormnya. Tidak ada sosok Sungmin dan bocah lelaki berumur dua tahun yang menyambutnya seperti biasa. Walau semenjak umur Sungkyu, Sungmin sudah kembali beraktifitas, karna Sungkyu dititipkan di rumah Nyonya Cho atau Nyonya Lee bergantian, namun tetap saja _namja _manis itu pulang terlebih dahulu daripada Kyuhyun bila mempunyai jadwal yang berbeda.

Hari ini Kyuhyun mempunyai jadwal untuk photoshoot sebuah majalah, sedangkan Sungmin recording bersama Eunhyuk dan Shindong di Strong Heart. Dia tahu kalau Sungmin sudah selesai recording tiga jam yang lalu, dan seharusnya istrinya itu sudah ada dirumah sekarang. Namun, yang dia temui adalah ruang Apartment yang sepi.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa karna kondisinya yang lelah, tangannya mencoba mencari handphonenya di dalam tas. Setelah menemukan handphonenya, segera jari-jari panjang itu mengetikkan deretan nomor yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sed-_

Belum juga operator telefon itu selesai bicara, Kyuhyun sudah mematikan telefonnya dengan wajah kesal. "Kemana sih dia?!"

Otak jeniusnya bekerja dengan cepat, segera dia mengetikkan beberapa nomor di layar handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo, _eomma_!" ujar Kyuhyun pada orang diseberang sana.

"_Ah, ada apa, Kyu?" _balas Nyonya Cho.

"Apa Sungkyu dan Sungmin ada disana?"

"_Hm? Tidak. Sungmin sudah menjemputnya sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Memang mereka belum pulang?"_

Raut wajah Kyuhyun menjadi khawatir mendengar penuturan sang _Eomma_, "Ah, _Ani_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku belum sampai di dorm, mungkin mereka sudah di sana."

Kyuhyun mematikan telefonnya setelah mengucapkan salam pada _Eomma_nya. Dia terpaksa berbohong, karna tidak ingin sang _Eomma_ ikut khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Berkali-kali dia melihat ke arah jam dan pintu bergantia. Berharap Sungmin dan anaknya keluar dari balik pintu itu.

Namun, bagai ada lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya, Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Kenapa tidak ke lantai bawah?!"

.

.

.

Setengah berlari Kyuhyun keluar dari lift dan segera memencet password di depan ruang Apartment lantai 11 Super Junior. Berharap sang istri dan sang anak ada didalam sana.

"Sungkyu-ah! Sungmin-ah!"

Donghae yang sedang bersantai didepan tv, melihat Kyuhyun berlari memasuki dorm langsung melempar pertanyaan, "ada apa, Kyu?"

"Kemana Sungmin dan Sungkyu? Ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Ya! Kau heboh sekalil!" Donghae melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan stress. Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglare sebelum melempar kembali bantal itu ke arah Donghae.

"Hanya jawab dimana mereka berdua!"

Donghae memajukan bibirnya, "Sungmin _Hyung_ sedang pergi keluar membeli beberapa kebutuhan bersama Leeteuk _Hyung_. Kalau anakmu, sedang diajari beberapa hal oleh Eunhyuk dan Heechul _hyung_."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Hawa ditubuhnya serasa panas. Ada bahaya dari sekeliling anaknya!

"Dimana Sungkyu?"

"Di dorm atas."

.

.

"Sungkyu?"

Tanpa mengucap salam, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dorm lantai 12. Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kyuhyun ke dapur dan balkon, namun tidak ada sosok yang dicarinya. Sampai ada suara terdengar dari dalam kamar sang ratu(?) iblis…

"Bagus! Ayo teruskan!"

Sebenarnya dia tidak berani masuk ke dalam kamar sang _Hyung_ yang baru setahun selesai wamil ini, tapi sepertinya yang ia cari ada di dalam sana.

Cklek.

Hening.

Kyuhyun cengo melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua _namja_ itu pada anak semata wayangnya yang baru berumur dua tahun.

Jemari Sungkyu yang masih polos dan suci sudah teracuni dengan nail arts milik Heechul. Ada warna pink, merah, dan kuning yang ngeblinks. Ada juga gambar beruang, kaki anjing, dan bunga. Eunhyuk dan Heechul, sang tersangka, masih asyik memegang beberapa perlengkapan nail arts di tangan mereka.

"Errr… Bagus kan?" tanya Heechul sambil meletakkan perlengkapan nail arts di meja nakas. Digendongnya Sungkyu dan diberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, Sungkyu, tunjukkan jarimu pada _Appa_." Ujar Heechul saat Sungkyu sudah dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"_Appa~"_ sungkyu yang sudah bisa berbicara walau terbata-bata itu menunjukkan kesepuluh jarinya pada Kyuhyun. _Namja _berwajah stoic itu speechless. Bila sang anak adalah _yeoja_, itu adalah hal wajar. Tapi Sungkyu kan _namja_…

"_hyung_…" Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergumam. Tidak tahu harus marah-marah pada Heechul dan Eunhyuk, atau harus berterima kasih karna sudah membuat tangan sang anak menjadi cantik.

"Ya, Kyu?" tanya Heechul dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"Terima kasih…"

Dua _namja _itu terkekeh geli sambil berhigh five saat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan membawa Sungkyu menjauh sebelum kondisi bocah itu makin bertambah parah.

* * *

"_Eomma_~ jali Cungkyu~" Sungmin baru saja memasuki dorm nya dan Kyuhyun sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan. Donghae yang memberi tahunya bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pulang dan sudah membawa Sungkyu kembali ke dorm milik berdua.

Sungmin segera menaruh barang belanjaannya dan menggendong anaknya. "Ada apa, Sungie?"

Sungkyu tidak menjawab tapi menunjukkan kesepuluh jarinya, persis saat ia menunjukkan itu pada Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin terkejut sekaligus ingin tertawa melihat apa yang sudah terjadi pada kuku sang anak.

"Wah~ jarimu kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sungmin seraya berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menonton tv.

Sungkyu turun dari gendongan Sungmin, dan duduk di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk _Ajuci_ dan Heechul _Ajuci_." Jawab Sungkyu seraya memainkan remote yang sudah dipindahtangankan dari Kyuhyun ke dirinya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya, "ada-ada saja."

"Ya, aku hampir shock melihatnya. Untung saja, mereka tidak mendadani Sungkyu berlebihan seperti Lady HeeHee." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mencium kening Sungmin, "ciuman selamat datang."

Sungmin sempat merona. Sentah kenapa sudah hampir tiga tahun usia pernikahan mereka, namun rona merah dan detakan jantung tidak pernah hilang dari keduanya saat mereka berdekatan.

Mungkin karna tahu kedua orangtuanya ingin bermesraan, Sungkyu perlahan turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati mainannya yang masih berserakan di depan tv. _Anak yang pengertian, _pikir Kyuhyun.

Segera Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin dan menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu makin mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin hanya pasrah, dan mulai memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lama tidak bermesraan seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Sungmin. _namja _manis itu sudah mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

"Tapi untung saja adegan mesra di ranjang masih ada." Sungmin tidak merespon, hanya mencubit lengan Kyuhyun yang berkata mesum.

"Hah, duduk sambil memeluk seperti ini sambil menyaksikan anak kita bermain sungguh menjadi momen yang indah, Kyu." Tutur Sungmin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Dilihatnya Sungkyu yang sedang bermain puzzle dihadapannya. Wajah anak itu menjadi penyemangatnya setelah seharian bekerja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengecup ringan puncak kepala Sungmin, "momen indah seperti ini harus selalu ada, Min."

Keduanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sungkyu yang terkadang memajukan bibirnya karna tidak mengerti dibagian mana puzzle itu akan diletakkan, atau kadang tersenyum puas saat pecahan bagian itu dapat disatukan.

"Kelak kita harus tetap berpelukan mesra seperti ini saat melihat Sungkyu masuk sekolah dasar, lulus sekolah akhir, menjadi wisuda di perguruan, mendapat gaji pertamanya, menyaksikan Sungkyu yang sedang bersumpah setia dihadapan altar."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang terkesan terlalu jauh, namun tetap ia setujui.

"_Appa~ Eomma~_"

Keduanya berdehem untuk menjawab panggilan sang anak yang sedang menatap mereka berdua.

"Ini ditaruh dimanah?~ Ah, cungkyu pucing~"

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

"Sudah selesai ceritanya! Sekarang kau harus tidur!" Kyuhyun menarik selimut spiderman itu dan menutupi tubuh kecil Sungkyu.

Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Sungkyu dengan lembut yang membuat sang anak memejamkan matanya karna merasakan kehangatan dari sang ayah. Sungkyu tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membenarkan posisi selimut dan bantal miliknya.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak dan mimpikan ayah dan ibumu, ya?" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar, namun belum sempat _namja _itu mematikan lampunya. Suara Sungkyu membuatnya membalikkan badan.

"_Appa_~"

"Ada apa, Sungie?"

Sungkyu kembali duduk ditempat tidurnya, menatap wajah sang Ayah dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa _Eomma _dan _Appa _sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran Sungkyu?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Apa sikap sok dewasanya dan sikap kritis Sungmin menurun pada Sungkyu? "Kau ini bertanya apa, _chagi_? Jelas iya, sudah lebih dari cukup."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kasur Sungkyu. Kembali lagi dia rebahkan tubuh sang anak dan membenarkan posisi selimutnya lagi. "tidurlah karna besok kau harus masuk playgroup."

Sungkyu menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Appa_~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "ya?"

"Aku ingin adik~ pasti lebih bahagia kan?~"

* * *

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang sudah bersih. Sudah pukul 12 malam dan dia baru pulang. Untunglah Kyuhyun sudah menidurkan Sungkyu. Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun masih duduk ditempat tidur sambil membaca buku.

Menyadari Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun segera menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas. Tidak lupa juga menaruh kacamata bacanya disebelah buku. "Sungmin, kemarilah."

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, menaiki ranjang dan langsung tiduran di duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin sedang ingin bermanja dengan Kyuhyun, terbukti dari dia langsung memeluk mesra lengan sang suami dan dia taruh kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

_Namja _kelahiran februari itu terkekeh geli, "sedang ingin bermanja-manja, _eoh_?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, selain karna kelelahan, bahu Kyuhyun memberikan kenyamanan yang berlebihan.

"Ah, Sungmin _chagi_." Kyuhyun baru teringat suatu hal yang baru saja ia bincangkan dengan anaknya sebelum pergi tidur.

"Ya, Kyunie?" jawab Sungmint tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku sangat bahagia memilik Sungkyu." Sungmin membuka matanya, tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu, Kyu. Kau sudah sering berbicara begitu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan begitu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, "jadi?"

"Kau tahu… Mempunyai satu saja sudah membuat kita bahagia. Bagaimana bila memiliki dua?" tutur Kyuhyun yang tetap saja tidak dimengerti oleh Sungmin.

"Kau ini sedang membicarakan apa sih, Kyunie?" Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan mulai menatap heran pada sang suami sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Begini…"

Kyuhyun melepas perlahan pelukan Sungmin di lengannya. Dengan cepat, ia rebahkan tubuh Sungmin dan ditindihnya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Sungmin yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa walau sedikit ia berontak.

"Ya! Kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum. Dia tidak menahan lengan Sungmin karna ia tahu Sungmin tidak mungkin berontak kabur. "Kau mau tahu apa yang ku bicarakan kan, Min? Bagaimana bila langsung ku praktikan?"

Sungmin sudah mencium gelagat mesum dari Kyuhyun, segera ia alihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun karna rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. "M-maksudmu?"

"Sungkyu meminta adik, Cho Sungminnie~"

Kyuhyun segera mencium bibir plum itu dengan lembut namun menuntut. Sungmin tersentak sebentar sebelum menikmati sentuhan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu terjadi lagi, namun kini tanpa penghalang. Memberikan kesempatan selebar-lebarnya untuk kehadiran sang adik untuk anak pertama.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian…

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya saat melihat seorang bocah berumur empat tahun keluar dari kelas yang dihiasi dengan gambar bunga matahari di kaca dan pintunya. Bocah lelaki itu segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh sang ayah yang sudah menyesuaikan tinggi dengannya.

"_Appa_~" Sungkyu berteriak senang ketika Kyuhyun menggendongnya dan membawa ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Eomma_mu tidak bisa menjemput karna ada urusan dengan Donghae _Ahjusshi_." Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasan pada Sungkyu yang sudah duduk dengan tenang di jok sebelah kemudi.

Kyuhyun menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai keluar dari pelataran parkir playgroup tempat Sungkyu memulai pendidikan dasarnya. Tidak ada obrolan berarti dari kedua anak dan ayah tersebut. Kyuhyun terlalu serius menyetir sehingga tidak sempat mengajak ngobrol Sungkyu yang sepertinya mulai mengantuk.

Sampai suatu seketika, Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang aneh di lidahnya…

"Sungkyu-ah.."

Bocah berumur empat tahun itu menoleh ke arah sang Ayah yang kelihatannya sedang gelisah. Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Sungkyu bertanya, "ya, _Appa_?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar, apa harus ia bilang hal ini pada anaknya yang sepertinya belum paham apa maksud perkataannya nanti. Tapi daripada dipendam sendiri, lebih baik Kyuhyun mengutarakan ini semua pada anak semata wayangnya.

"_Appa _kenapah?" tanya Sungkyu yang menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Errr… Sepertinya _Appa _ingin makan gulali, Sungkyu-ah."

Sungkyu kembali memiringkan kepalanya, "beli saja, _Appa_~ dicekolahku banyak yg jual!" tutur Sungkyu sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "apa gulalinya berwarna hitam?"

"Ha? Hitam?!"

* * *

**END**

**ini nih yang kalian inginkan!hahaha  
**

**dipersembahkan khusus untuk reader dan reviewers setia!  
**

**maaf ya kalau tidak sebagus ekspektasi kalian...  
**

**muah! saranghae!  
**


End file.
